Prince Inuyasha
by animevampire17
Summary: He refused every marriage arrangement and left his bride at the alter, but will the only girl his heart desires be the only girl who will actually refuse? Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Sigh. NO FLAMES! R&R! Lemon alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

Completely tired out and terribly bored, the young white haired prince stared out of his balcony and onto his growing kingdom. He had just come from a hearing and was angry that he was assigned to, yet another, arranged marriage. All of the others were fluke who he always ditched at the alter because he didn't fall in love with them within the week that was provided. Sighing, the white haired half-demon turned and walked right out of his room, followed by the exit of the castle all together.

"Prince Inuyasha, where are you headed?" A guard said, surprised by the sudden appearance of his superior. Inuyasha had no reply, he just looked up at the guard and then pointed at the carriage. "Sir, your father had told me not to allow you out of the main gates, considering you have never seen the town." The guard recoiled and Inuyasha growled.

"I do not give a care to what my father desires! I order you to take me out to town!" Inuyasha barked, not prepared for what he would never expect to find on his first trip to his own kingdom.

**Kagome's POV**

I twirled lightly in my new dress, enjoying the soft fabric and gorgeous design. Some men were admiring me as I danced around the streets of the kingdom, not giving a damn about anything else. My mother, grandfather, and little brother were walking behind me, also watching me enjoy the fact that I finally got a new piece of clothing. We weren't poor, I was just always too lazy to go shopping.

"Kagome!" A voice called out and I immediately stopped turning, knowing the familiarity in the voice. Koga… "Hey, Kag!" He greeted as he approached me. I grimaced, knowing that all he was going to do was flirt with me like every other day. Can't the dude take a hint?

"What is it, Koga? I'm tired from walking around town all day and just want to get home." I complained, hoping he would bring up the fact that I had just been twirling around like I was on some kind of weird energy drink.

"Hmm, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and left. I sighed and twirled off with Sota now at my side.

"Hey, sis. Why do you always turn him down?" Sota asked. I looked down at my little brother as I danced and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just do it because I can't think of him that way." I said. "Anyway, why does it ma- Ah!" I screamed as I tripped and rolled out right onto the street just as a carriage was coming.

"Kagome!" My mother screamed. My body was completely paralyzed, succumbed by the fear inside me. Miraculously, the carriage stopped right before it could hit me. My breathing was heavy and my body was trembling in fear. My mother immediately ran over to me and helped me up. "Kagome! Kagome, are you okay?" She asked, worry clear in her voice. The door to the carriage was sprung open and a man jumped out. The man had long white hair, amber eyes, and he was wearing… oh no. He was wearing a cloak with the royal family crest.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he ran over to me. I stood there, trapped by his amber eyes. He suddenly tensed as our eyes connected. No matter how hard I tried, I could move my body, not even an inch. _Snap put out of it, Kagome_, I told myself, but my body just wouldn't react. "Are you alright?" He finally repeated, braking the hold he had on me. I gasped and immediately looked away with a red face.

"Yea, I'm fine." I assured him, still pissed that I almost got hit by a royal carriage. The man smiled and turned to walk off, increasing my anger ten times. "Hey!" I called and he turned back to look at me. "You almost ran me over with your damn carriage and you think you can just walk away and act like it never happened? I might be fine on the outside, but my pride had truly been scarred!" I screamed and the man blinked in shock "My names Kagome! Remember it because this won't be the last time you see me!" I snapped and stomped off, enraged, Idiot…

**Normal POV**

Prince Inuyasha stood there for a moment, stunned. A horrible terrifying dark smirk spread across his face as he watched the back of the girls head, walking away from him in anger. He loved it. He loved being scolded and not having a girl flirt with him for once.

"Kagome was it?" Inuyasha spoke aloud as he got back into his carriage.

"Where to, sir?" The guard from earlier asked. Inuyasha didn't answer, lost in his own little world. The guard, annoyed, cleared his throat, pulling Inuyasha from his train of thought. "Where to, sir?" The guard repeated.

"Oh, back to the palace. I don't feel like exploring the kingdom anymore. I just remembered that I have stuff to do at home," Inuyasha lied, being pulled back into a daydream. The guard shook his head in disappointment, but still did as told and returned Inuyasha to the palace, a place that he was told not to leave in the first place. Not wanting to be pulled into a tornado that he shouldn't have been a part of, the guard immediately ran back to his post, leaving Inuyasha to his doom. The white haired prince walked into the palace with a smile on his face, not noticing his father and mother's presence as he walked right past them.

"Inuyasha!" King, Inu no Taisho, screamed in rage. Inuyasha snapped his head in his father's direction and then looked around, reality hitting him like a smack in the face. _Shit_, Inuyasha cursed in his thoughts.

"Where have you been?" The queen scold and Inuyasha frowned, hating the fact that he worried his mother, the only person in the world who he cherished more than anything.

"I was out in town, but I didn't even get a chance to look around. I swear to you, sir, that I didn't cause any trouble. I was going to look around, but came straight back." Inuyasha defended. His mother continued to look into her only son's eyes and then gasped when she saw a familiar spark. It was a spark that she saw before in the eyes of her step-son, Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, have you fallen in love?" The questioned asked, drawing both their eyes to her in shock.

"Mother," was all that escaped Inuyasha half parted lips.

"Izayoi," Inu no Taisho called out to his wife, praying that she was seeing things, but knowing in his heart that she spoke no lies.

"No," Inuyasha growled and then walked off. Inu no Taisho was about ready to go scold his offspring when Izayoi gently extended her arm in front of him to stop him. The sweet queen had a tender smile placed upon her gorgeous features.

"Izayoi, are you happy that our son had found love?" The king asked his queen. Izayoi smiled up at her husband, knowing that he already knew the answer to that idiotic question.

"Idiots," Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him and going straight out onto the balcony. The kingdom looked completely different from afar than it did from up close. Of course, for Inuyasha, he had saw the true beauty of his kingdom, and he wanted nothing more than to keep that beauty to himself…


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's POV**

I looked through my tons of new clothing and found a simple, but yet adorable, outfit. I pulled on the white shirt that bared no straps and had a black 'K' on it and then yanked on the black skinny jeans I got with it.

"Kagome!" Sota called. I sighed as I tied on my shoes and then ran out, refreshed and ready to face the day, completely ignoring what had happened the day before with that sexy royal person.

"What is it?" I asked as I entered the kitchen, but not before seeing how crazy my hair was in the mirror. I laughed at how everywhere it was, not really caring if it was fancy. Sota and the others laughed along with me. "I got bed head!" I stated with a giggled and then pulled out a brush from the dresser under the mirror. "Anyway, what did you want?" I questioned.

"Oh, mom wants to know if you want to go with her to a royal ball tonight." Sota explained and mother smiled at me. A dark smirk grew on my face. Perfect. I could not get the revenge I deserved.

"Kagome, if you ruin this for me, I'll hurt you." My mother said with a large grin. I cringed. Damn. Funs over.

"Sure, mom. Well, I'm going out with some friends and I promise to be back before five." I assured her and ran out the door. Sango, Koga, and Kohaku were all already at the park with Shippo and Naraku. As soon as I saw them, I immediately darted toward Sango and jumped right into her arms. She laughed as she twirled with me in her arms, holding me like a princess.

"They're nuts!" Shippo stated and Kohaku nodded in agreement. I laughed as Sang put me down.

"Stop being jealous!" I snapped and we all laughed. "Ugh! Can you believe my mom invited me to go along with her to one of those freaking royal balls?" I whined and Sango groaned.

"You too! Kohaku and I have to go too!" She sneered and I laughed.

"Really? Yay! I won't be alone!" I screamed in glee.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha walked into the huge ball room that was currently being decorated. He hated balls more than anything else. He was always being forced to dance with complete stranger, let alone dance! Inuyasha groaned to himself and then walked back and into the dining room. _Now we're talking_, he thought while licking his lips. A maid who was walking by rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha stab one of his claws into a fruit and shove it in his mouth.

"Manners, sire!" She scold and Inuyasha jumped. The maid simply giggled and walked away.

"She's right, Inuyasha!" Queen Izayoi butt in, making Inuyasha jump yet again. "Honestly, you eat like a savage beast! Inuyasha, you must learn to eat with the proper utensils and not play with your food." Izayoi continued and Inuyasha grimaced.

"Mother, please don't tell me not to play with my food when you spent the first two years of my life convincing me it was a plane." The white haired prince snapped and his mother giggled lightly, enjoying her son's humor. "Besides, I know how to eat like a prince, I just chose not to do it, but if it is what you wish, I will eat with the utmost respect tonight during our annual ball, congratulating Sesshomaru and his bride on their marriage two years ago." Inuyasha assured her and Izayoi smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, and lets hope that your lady friend comes. I invited everyone in the kingdom as well!" Izayoi squealed in glee and Inuyasha tensed. No way! The white haired prince ran out of their like a speeding bullet and straight to his room. He quickly changed to one of his best wardrobe and fixed his usually tangled hair.

"This girl must really be important to you," a familiar female voice came from behind. Inuyasha snapped his head in the direction of the voice and smiled at his sweet little sister-in-law, well, she wasn't little, just short.

"Rin!" He called as he embraced her.

"It's good to see you, too, dear little brother." Rin said as she stroked the back on his head. " heard everything from mother. You should no better than to leave the palace without permission." Rin scold and Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, knowing that Rin had used to do the exact same thing when she lived in the palace.

"Hey! Don't compare me to you! I don't have any royal blood in me, so I have that perfect excuse, but you do, so you can be used as leverage or what whatever." Rin said and Inuyasha shook his head with a smile.

**Kagome's POV**

I had curled my short black hair and pulled half of it back, holding it there by a silver clip in the shape of a crown. I was wearing a black dress, that stopped mid thigh and had straps that wrapped around my arms and not my shoulders, and silver strap up heels, that were a little hard to walk in, considering I wasn't used to them.

"Are you re-?" Sango immediately shut up as she took in my appearance.

"Too flashy?" I asked and she shook her head, jaw hitting the floor. I blushed lightly and smiled at me mother who smiled at me as she walked in.

"Shall we head out?" She asked and I nodded. We took off toward the palace, leaving grandpa to take care of Sota. Mother was a little over excited while Sango and I were ready to die in the long carriage ride.

"Its huge!" Sango and I screamed in unison. Mother simply giggled and walked in ahead of us.

"I don't feel like going in anymore." I admitted, clutching my stomach. I felt sea sick, but without the sea. Sango nodded in agreement, but I knew that I just couldn't let my mother down. "I hate this, but we have to go in." I said and then started towing Sango inside. She groaned once we were inside. The place was pact with some people from the kingdom and some nobles.

"Holy shit! That's Naraku!" Sango shouted, forcing a lot of people to look in our direction. I blushed and shot a glare at Sango for causing a scene and then gasped when her words finally sunk in.

"Where?" I asked, looking around for my dear friend. Sango smiled and dragged me to where she saw Naraku. It was true, Naraku was there! We laughed and talked with Naraku and some other people from the palace. My mother seemed to be having fun chatting away with the queen… wait, what? The queen? I blinked in shock as I watched my mom talk away as if they had known each other forever.

"Kagome!" Sango snapped and I looked at her.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, I'll be right back." I excused myself and got in hearing distance, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

**Normal POV**

Prince Inuyasha walked through the large crowd of people with his sister-in-law at his side. He was bored of dancing with woman who drooled over him. Inuyasha wanted the exact opposite. He wanted Kagome!

"Inuyasha, relax." Rin said in a calm voice while making soothing circles on the half-demon's back. Rin sighed, not looking where she was going, bumped into Inuyasha. "Hey! Why did you suddenly stop?" She asked and saw that he was smiling. Following his gaze, Rin was suddenly looking upon a gorgeous girl with short ebony hair. "Kagome?" She asked.

"Yea," he said with a laughed. Kagome was trying to keep a good distance away, but trying hard to hear what the hell her mother was talking about. Inuyasha studied her. Kagome was just standing there with her hands behind her back, trying to act innocent, but he could tell that she was just putting on an act.

"Don't just stand there, dog breath. Go talk to her," Rin snapped and Inuyasha chuckled. Taking his sister-in-law's advise, he walked over and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She jumped and looked back at him in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's POV**

"Hello again. I'm sorry we didn't get off at a good start, well, I'm Inuyasha. Prince Inuyasha," the white haired half-demon from before introduced. I starred at him for a moment. What was he planning, and then it dawned on me: P-p-prince? My eyes grew wide on utter shock. Oh, my bad…

"Uh, hi. I'm Kagome, wait, you know that already, well, yea, this isn't awkward at all." I said as my eyes wondered around, trying hard not to look Inuyasha in the eyes. "Is it getting hot in here?" I asked while fanning myself and giving him a cheesy grin.

"Well, this is a knew attitude. The last time I saw you, you looked like you were about ready to cut off my head. Please, don't let my title ruin our little relationship. Just treat me like a regular guy. Treat me like Inuyasha… just Inuyasha." Inuyasha suggested. I looked at him in shock for a moment and smirked. He said it, not me.

"Okay, _Inuyasha_." I started, sneering his name in hate. "I, honestly, don't know you and you don't know me, so why don't you drop the 'I have to treat everyone in my kingdom equal' act and just stopping talking to each other. You see, the only thing I hate more than haters is royals. I just can't stand you stuck up and spoiled rich people, so you stay away from me and I promise not to snap you like a twig." I growled and then stomped off.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha stood there for a moment with a smirk spread across his face. He rather enjoyed it when Kagome threatened him. For some strange out-of-this-world reason, Inuyasha craved to hear her hiss his name again.

"What happened?" Rin, his loving sister-in-law, asked as she walked over to Inuyasha. He looked back at Rin for a moment and then shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Spill!" Rin ordered, and Inuyasha caved.

"Were you just talking to the prince?" Sango, Kagome's best friend, asked as Kagome approached her.

"Does everyone know who the prince is?" Kagome asked in disbelief and Sango shook her head.

"No, Naraku told me. He was listening in to your conversation from afar." She explained and Kagome blinked in shock before glaring at her other friend, who was simply smiling darkly in reply.

"Demon," Kagome hissed as she took a seat and looked around. The only thing the girl wished more than anything was that the most troublesome boy would not suddenly appear and ask her for a dance. Yes, she was thinking about Kiba, not Inuyasha.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Kagome?" came a familiar voice, causing Kagome to stiffen in shock. She slowly looked up at the person who offered and her jaw dropped. Inuyasha stood there with his hand extended toward the ebony haired girl. "Well?" He repeated. What was she supposed to say? The guy was asking her to dance, even after she threatened him.

"Very well, but just this once." Kagome said with a smile as she took the white haired prince's hand into her own and let him guide her onto the ballroom dance floor.

**Kagome's POV**

Time froze for a moment as Inuyasha pulled me close against him and moved me with him to the soft music that played in the background. From the corner of my eye, I could see people beginning to stop dancing and look in our direction. To avoid their gazes, I looked straight into the eyes of the prince, and then something happened. It was like a snap in my heart. Everyone disappeared from the room and Inuyasha and I were the only two people left, dancing to a gently melody that was also beginning to fade away into the night.

"You a lovely dance, Lady Kagome." Inuyasha complimented, making me blush a bright scarlet.

"No, your just an extremely good leader." I commented and Inuyasha chuckled lightly, causing my cheeks to burn brighter. I had most like looked like a tomato at that moment.

"Well, if that's the case, then let me lead you 'till the break of dawn." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Please do," escaped my lips. It seemed perfect to me. The warm feeling of his body heat against mine and his arms wrapped around my waist as my own wrapped around his neck.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered as he rested his forehead on mine. I smiled and continued to stare into his eyes, loving the feel of our small bond.

**Normal POV**

"Inuyasha!" A stranger with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes screeched, braking the connection between the two on the dance floor. Kagome immediately pulled away from the prince and her and Inuyasha starred in the direction of the disturbance to their perfect dance.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief. The girl, who's name appeared to be Kikyou, stomped over and yanked Inuyasha into a kiss by the collar of his shirt. Kagome bit her bottom lip and then quickly ran off to join her friends. "What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha barked, pushed Kikyou off of him in shock. He quickly looked around and frowned when he noticed Kagome's disappearance. "Thank you, Kikyou. Thank you so much for ruining my night." Inuyasha hissed, not noticing the two dark figured that walked up from behind.

"What seems to be the problem?" Inu no Taisho asked, causing his son to jump back in fear.

"Yes, I do hate problems on my anniversary." Sesshomaru, the king's eldest son, said. Inuyasha starred at the two and looked around. Had he really caused such a ruckus?

**Kagome's POV**

I frowned, remembering the dance I had just momentarily had with the prince before that old bat appeared. Sango was also frowning, hating whenever my happy moments were destroyed by someone else.

"We should go now." I suggest and she nodded in agreement. My mother had her own friends, and Inuyasha seemed busy. Naraku wrapped his arms around Sango and I, making me giggle. "Get your dirty paws off me! Pervert!" I squealed as Naraku leaned over and nibbled on my ear. Without noticing, my squeals of glee attracted a lot of attention.

"You too loud," Naraku whispered and I shivered at the coolness in his voice. I blushed as I examined the on looking crowd, but my heard suddenly sunk when my eyes connected with a pair of amber ones. Pain flashed in Inuyasha's eyes as he took in the position Naraku and I were in. What did I care, right?

"Lets go," I said and we walked out, my heart crying out in agony with every step I took toward the exit, but once I took a step outside, it shattered all together…


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Prince Inuyasha paced in the throne room, trying hard to figure out how to solve his current situation. He couldn't use his usual charge-in-and-be-defiant act, no, for this specific problem he needed the help of a highly skilled noble. Inuyasha smirked as the perfect person came to mind. Miroku, the high priest of the country. Of course, in heart, Miroku was no priest. He merely followed the tracks of his father, but was still quick to defy the laws of his religion and to mate with fairest maidens in the kingdom. He knew more of woman than Inuyasha knew in a lifetime.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called as he walked through the large double doors of the temple. "Hey, you stupid pervert! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha barked, irritated. His old friend, Miroku, walked out from the chamber with two priests behind him and frowned at the presence of the prince. Of all the people to go visit him, why did it have to the most violent one he knew? Miroku was actually hoping for it to be a pretty girl waiting to repent her 'sins' to him.

"What is it you desire my audience for, Prince?" Miroku asked and dismissed the other two who had been with him.

"I need advice. _Girl_ advice." Inuyasha said and an evil grin spread across the monk's face.

"It was about time, Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed, sending whatever holiness was in him out the window like a rocket out of the atmosphere.

**Kagome's POV**

I sat back on the bench and starred up at the aqua sky, admiring its beauty. My head had been clouded with thoughts of Inuyasha ever since the night before last when I danced with him. Without noticing, a silent tear rolled down my face and I gasped. Could it be that I was hurting? Hurting over a man that I hardly knew. I shook myself lightly and let my mind try to make shapes out of the clouds.

"Is there a problem, Kagome?" A familiar voice asked and I smiled. Why not give him a chance?

"No, Koga, I was just thinking, but since you here, how about we go out for lunch?" I asked and Koga smiled.

"I would be more than happy to escort you, Lady Kagome." he said and my eyes grew wide. Lady Kagome? Only one person had ever called me that and it definitely was Koga. I stood up and starred him dead in the eyes.

"You were at the ball?" I asked and Koga nodded with a frown. "Koga, were you spying on me? Don't lie!" I snapped and he gulped. "I can't believe this! You were spying on me! That's sick!" I screamed and walked off, disappointed.

"Kagome, he's engaged!" Koga screamed and I froze.

"W-what?" I asked, my eyes beginning to water.

"Inuyasha is betrothed to the princess from last night." Koga said and I clenched my fist.

"Inuyasha is… engaged?" Was all that escaped my lips as tears began to roll down my face and I clung to Koga for support.

**Normal POV**

"It isn't all about 'love' like some say, Inuyasha. Think about which one is hotter." Miroku said and Inuyasha glared at him, regretting ever going to him for advice. Honestly, what the prince thinking?

"Miroku, shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed while slapping his friend over the head in rage. "I'm out of here. Father let me leave the palace to go visit what will one day be my kingdom, so if you want to come I give you the permission from a royal superior." Inuyasha said and walked out with Miroku close behind. They left the palace walls with a guard as an escort and Inuyasha walked through his kingdom, greeting some children at the park, but he froze when he looked up and saw something that hurt him more than what he saw at the ball. He saw 'his' Kagome, crying in the arms of another man.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, concerned after seeing the color flood out of his best friends face.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran over to the crying girl. Kagome gasped and looked in the direction of the voice with wide eyes.

**Kagome's POV**

I stood there, frozen as I saw the man I had been crying run toward, worry clear in his amber eyes. What was I supposed to do? Run? I was tired of running and I just had to ask. I needed to know: was Inuyasha really getting married?

"Inuyasha!" I cried as he ran over and pulled me into his arms. Honestly, I hardly knew him, but I knew I wanted him. I had never been more sure of anything in my life as I was sure about Inuyasha. Prince Inuyasha.

"Why are you crying, Kagome?" He asked, wiping my tears away with his thumb. Now, the moment of truth is here.

"Inuyasha, are you-are you engaged?" I asked, and he looked me in the eyes in shock. "Please tell me your not!" I said and Inuyasha looked away. At that moment, my heart dropped into the cold darkness of oblivion. "Then don't play with me. I'm tired of your games." I said and began to walk away, but Inuyasha my arm and I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me! You know what you are, Inuyasha, you are a royal pain in my ass! I hate you!" I screamed and ran off, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, never had he felt pain the way he had at that moment. He literally wanted to just get down on his knees and cry.

"You messed up," Koga said as he shoved passed Inuyasha. "Kagome, wait!" He called and ran after her. Miroku glared and then walked over and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't, Miroku. I know your trying to comfort me, but nothing can make me feel better. No, not now. Just go," Inuyasha whispered and Miroku walked away. "What have I done? Oh, sweet Kagome, I am so sorry." He said aloud and walked over and leaned over the railing, letting the scent of the ocean fill his senses.

"Prince Inuyasha?" A voice asked and Inuyasha looked back. Sango stood there, confusion clear on her face, but then a smile spread across her face. Sango knew that Kagome had longed to see the prince. "Wait here! I'll go call Kagome!" She cried, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist before she left and shook his head. "What is it?" She asked.

"Don't bother. I've already seen her," was all he said and Sango's eyes grew wide at that moment, worry consuming her body.

"What did you do?" She asked, and Inuyasha shook his head. Enraged, Sango ran off to go find her friend. Inuyasha just stood there, watching someone else run away. It was a terrible idea to go out to town that day for Inuyasha. He was wounded and he wanted to shut out the world and crawl into a dark corner, but he knew he couldn't do that, because his pain wasn't as bad as the girl he hurt, so he would face reality and stand strong, ignoring whatever he felt inside.

"I have a duty as a prince, and I am to marry Princess Kikyou." He told himself, looking up at the sky the way Kagome had earlier that day. It was hard to believe that everything had happened within a simple hour, because, for Inuyasha, it felt like days were passing right at the moment, leaving his heart, frozen behind him…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome's POV**

I stood there for a moment, gazing up at the castle. I did really want to apologize, because I never meant to say what I said, then again, do people ever mean to say anything? I sighed and began to walk up the steep hill toward Inuyasha's palace. A guard stopped me at the gate.

"I request an audience with the prince." I said and then guard told another guard and the other guard walked inside, Ten minutes later, the sates were opened and I walked inside. Inuyasha stood in the throne room with a pained look in his eyes. "Inuyasha," I called and he snapped his head in my direction. "I came here to apologize. I regret what I said and I'm so sorry." I apologized, but the shock in his eyes never ceased. "Inuyasha?" I asked and he ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was frozen in shock. He was hugging me? Why?

"Kagome," he whispered and then pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I should be the one apologizing." He said while stroking my cheek. I could no longer hold back the smile that spread across my face.

"Inuyasha," I whispered and he nodded, leaning his forehead against mine. "Inuyasha," I called again and he smiled.

"Again." He urged, wrapping his arms around my waist and me wrapping mine around his neck.

"Inu-," I started, but was cut off by the feel of his lips against mine. His sweet lips moved along with mine as one of his hands moved up and caressed my cheek. We continued to kiss in the perfect silence of the throne room, until realization of my actions hit me and I pulled away quickly. "No, Inuyasha, this is wrong." I said and began to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against him.

"Don't leave again," he begged and I frowned.

"Inuyasha, listen to yourself. This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. You going to get married, besides, I only came to apologize, so now I'm leaving." I said and then pulled away and walked out.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against the window, and watched as the only girl who he ever felt something for walked away and right out of the palace. He hated hurting her and watching suffer. Inuyasha smiled as he raised his hand and ran a finger over his lips. At the exact moment he did that, Kagome looked up at the window with a finger running over her own lips. She blushed a little when her eyes connected with the prince, but she quickly ran out and right back home.

"Was that the girl you had been crying over these past few days?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked inside, accompanied by his wife.

"Inuyasha, it isn't healthy for _you_ to cry over spilled milk. I have never seen you look so worn out before and I think you should talk with someone." Rin suggested as Sesshomaru lifted her by her waist and sat her on the desk by the window. Inuyasha looked back at the two and grew a little jealous of their love when he saw Rin smile at her husband and stroke his cheek.

"I don't need you stupid advice." Inuyasha snapped and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Watch your tongue, mutt. This Sesshomaru will never allow you to talk to his wife like that." Sesshomaru growled, talking about himself in the third person, yet again. Inuyasha glared at his elder brother and then sighed. Taking Rin's advice, he went to the only person he could trust: his mom. His mother was surprised to see her son walk into her chamber, but quickly recovered herself and smiled.

"For what reason have you graced me with you presence, Inuyasha?" Queen Izayoi asked. Inuyasha smiled and embraced his mother.

"Are you happy I've found love?" Inuyasha asked. His mother pulled away in shock, but still nodded. "Then make father call off the arranged marriage!" Inuyasha whined and his mother frowned and shook her head.

"I can't, Inuyasha. Do you think I haven't tried? Of course I have, my love, but we cannot stop this wedding and you have to promise not to leave her standing at the alter again. This one bride decides the fate of our kingdom. Her father waged war, so we offered your hand in marriage, but I never in my life expected you to fall in love." Izayoi explained and Inuyasha snapped. He groaned in anger and then knocked off everything off of Izayoi's 'Rare Artifacts' table. Izayoi gasped and put a hand over heart. She, honestly, did not give a care for the artifact at the moment, but for her son.

"That's the problem mother! You didn't think! I found love and I want it, so now that I can get it you won't allow it?" Inuyasha screamed and tears ran down his mother's face. "I don't know what you expect, but you definitely won't find me at the wedding." Inuyasha hissed and walked out. Izayoi fell onto her knees and cried. She had never wished to cause her son so much hurt.

"Izayoi!" King, Inu no Taisho, called as he ran over to his wife after seeing her crying her heart out. "What is the matter, my queen?" He asked in worry and Izayoi clung to her husband for dear life.

"Sweet Inu no Taisho, our son is angry with me. I have hurt him in a way that I can never forgive myself for. I just took away whatever piece of happiness in love our son had." Izayoi cried and Inu no Taisho made soothing circles on his wife's back. "I need to speak with the girl of Inuyasha's heart, but what is her name?" Izayoi asked as her husband wiped away her tears.

"Kagome. Her name is Kagome." Rin said as she skipped inside and sat upon the king and queen's bed.

"Kagome?" The queen asked and Rin nodded. The queen had to find her. She needed to know what exactly made this girl so special to her dear son.

**Kagome's POV**

I literally danced around the kingdom in joy. I kissed the prince. I _kissed_ the prince! I laughed as I twirled through the streets, catching the attention of many people. They most likely thought I was nuts, but who care! I loved this feeling. The feeling of Inuyasha's touch lingered on my body. I hugged myself, remembering his strong, cool arms wrapping around my waist as he lips connected with mine.

"Kagome?" An unknown voice asked and I stopped and looked up and froze, I was suddenly face-to-face with the queen.

"Your highness, uh, did I do something wrong? Wait, how do you know my name? Right, you're the queen, you probably know everyone's name." I said with an awkward laugh and Queen Izayoi smiled tenderly at me, causing me to blush like crazy. "Oh, right, for, uh, what reason have you come to speak with me?" I asked and she arched an eyebrow.

"Kagome, have you ever met the prince?" She asked and I stiffened. This was about Inuyasha?

"Yea, why? Did something happen?" I asked, and the queen gasped, probably noticing the worry in my tone. "Please tell me that he's safe!" I said and she smiled and hugged me. I blinked in shock. Huh?

"Your more amazing than I ever had expected," Izayoi said. "And much more beautiful." She added, making me blush.

"Thank you, your highness, but I would rather get back to the matter at hand. Is Inuyasha okay?" I asked. Izayoi nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Then, if he's okay, why have you come in search of me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to meet the girl who my son dearly admires." Izayoi said and I gasped as her words sunk in.

"Thank you, your highness, but I would rather talk about that. You son is engaged and none of you can do anything about it. He was leading me on and I hate that, so I have no loyalties to you, nor I to him." I said and walked off, leaving Izayoi behind with a deep frown upon her gorgeous features. Oh, well. Whatever Inuyasha and I had was none of her business and it didn't even exist anymore, so it was better left as history…


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha looked down at his mother in anger. He had never in his life wished for her to go and approach 'his' Kagome, no, he just wanted her to call of the pointless wedding. Izayoi gazed up at her son with apologetic eyes, but he wasn't going to forgive her just yet. Inu no Taisho was leaning against the door frame with Rin at the opposite side of him. They were both a little disappointed in Izayoi. She had spoke with Kagome once everyday of the week about Inuyasha, and Inuyasha had just found out the day before.

"Inuyasha, I know your angry, but I meant no harm. Believe me!" Izayoi said and he growled.

"Honestly, mother, I don't know what to believe anymore. You just don't know how to leave well enough alone." Inuyasha snapped and she flinched. "Kagome was once my life and my everything, but you and father ruined everything, and to make things worse, you follow her around and try to talk to her. You know she hates it!" Inuyasha screamed and Izayoi sighed. Suddenly, the sweet sound of the doorbell filled the palace and Inuyasha looked back at his father, confused.

"That's Kagome!" Izayoi screamed in glee and ran right out. Inuyasha, Rin, and Inu no Taisho looked at each other with wide eyes and then ran after Izayoi.

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome!" Queen Izayoi screamed as she pulled me into a tight embrace. I pulled on a smile and awkwardly hugged her back.

"Anyway!" I said and quickly pulled away. "Uh, why did you call me here?" I asked and froze when three people came running down the stairs. Inuyasha was among them. I frowned and looked down at the ground. "I think I should go," I suggested.

"No!" Izayoi screamed and started dragged me somewhere. I reached for the door as I was being dragged away.

"Freedom!" I cried and Inuyasha laughed. On instinct, I smiled widely at him with a giggle, but then quickly looked away once I realized what I was doing. Stupid me. Izayoi forced me to stay for dinner and then told me it was too late for me to go home, so told me to stay over. I frowned as I rose from the white satin sheets on the bed and walked out and onto the balcony. The cool night air felt good against my skin.

"Couldn't sleep?" A familiar voice asked. I looked down and saw Inuyasha on the bottom balcony. I smiled.

"No, and you?" I asked.

"Same," he replied. I laughed and looked around.

"You a good catch?" I asked and he arched an eyebrow. "Well?" I urged and he nodded. I smiled and jumped. Inuyasha gasped, but still caught me and carried me bridal-style in his arms.

"Your too daring," he said and I leaned my forehead on his with a laugh.

"Only because something about you makes me daring," I shot back and he placed a kiss upon my lips. I giggled and kissed him back. Before I knew it, we were inside the room and laying on Inuyasha's bed, kissing one another in joy. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly gave him the entrance he requested. Inuyasha mapped out the inside of my mouth with his tongue and then wrestled mine.

"Inuyasha," came a voice, causing us to jump. I laughed and then ran out onto the balcony.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha was more than happy that he had Kagome all to himself that night. He was quite curious to what suddenly made her cling to him like that, but none of that mattered at the moment. The point was: he and Kagome were _kissing_ and in his room. He loved the way her soft lips felt on his. Inuyasha walked over to his door with a sigh and opened. Sesshomaru stood there with an arched eyebrow.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, obviously annoyed.

"Never mind, but don't bring a girl into your room at night. No more kids around here, there annoying." Sesshomaru said and walked off. Inuyasha growled and then ran out to the balcony, but Kagome was gone. He gasped and looked up. Kagome smiled at him, stuck out her tongue, and disappeared into the guest bedroom. Inuyasha laughed and went back inside to get a good night sleep, with dreams of his ebony haired goddess.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." A female voice whispered into Inuyasha's ear. He smiled and opened his eyes, hoping to see Kagome, but instead was greeted by the face of his fiancé, laying next to him on the bed. The thing that caught the Prince's attention was what the girl was wearing!

"What the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha screamed, waking up the rest of the house. Kagome quickly slipped on the clothes that Rin lent her and ran out. A crowd had already gathered in front on Inuyasha's room. Kagome watched the white haired half-demon she had kissed in her 'dreams' pushed Kikyou right out the door and slammed it.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried while banging on the door. Izayoi sighed and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. She's just cranky that Inuyasha won't accept her as his bride-to-be." Izayoi assure her and Inuyasha suddenly ran out, most likely hearing his mother say Kagome's name. He looked around and froze when his eyes landed on the gorgeous brown eyes girl who was wearing a black tank top and blue mini jean shorts.

"G-good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome stuttered. Kikyou snapped her head in the direction of the voice and starred at the girl in confusion. "If you'll excuse me, you highness." Kagome excused herself and quickly walked away with Izayoi, giggling away at her side. Kagome smiled as she remembered the dream she had last night, well, she thought it was a dream, that was the reason she quickly succumb to her desires. Still, she was embarrassed for dreaming such a thing with Inuyasha. Kagome walked out into the balcony and stared at the rising sun as the sound of birds chirping danced around her ears with along with the scent of the fresh morning air.

"I see you!" A voice called from below. Kagome looked down and blushed at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Not for long," she shot back and ran inside, but before she knew it, cool arms wrapped around her waist and spun her off her feet, causing her to squeal in glee. "No, Inuyasha! Ah! Stop!" She cried out and Inuyasha laughed. Kagome shifted in his arms and clung to his neck. "I'm getting dizzy you Jerk Prince!" She screamed and Inuyasha stopped and set her down, but Kagome still hung to him, waiting for the world to stop spinning around her.

"You look drunk!" Inuyasha joked and Kagome slapped his arm.

"You so mean!" She whined and he hugged her. Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome, but she gasped and pulled away when she noticed what he was trying to do. "W-what are you doing?" She asked and Inuyasha smiled.

"The same thing we did last night," was his reply and Kagome froze.

**Kagome's POV**

It was a dream. I kissed Inuyasha! Not again…

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, trying to deny what I knew was real, but if I could make him believe it wasn't, wouldn't that be good enough. No, no it wouldn't because I would still know it happened. "Damn! I thought I was dreaming again!" I shouted and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"Again?" he asked and I blushed. Oops.

"Uh, did I say again? Hah! Yea! I was, you know, having another _nightmare_. Yea, there was no way it was a dream." I lied and Inuyasha arched an eyebrow as he leaned back against the wall in a sexy way.

"Yea, okay." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Inuyasha, why won't you accept Kikyou as your wife?" I asked and Inuyasha froze. He looked up at me with utter shock. "Well?" I urged and he opened his arms. Instinctively, I was over and right into his warm embrace.

"I won't accept her, because I don't love her." He replied and I gasped. He didn't love her? Did that mean I had a chance with the Prince?


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha laughed as he ran through the palace with Kagome hot on his tail. The half demon had stole her favorite hair clip and beckoned her to chase after him for it.

"You'll never catch me!" He called back and Kagome grimaced. She had been staying at the palace for four days already, since Izayoi didn't seem to let her leave. Inu no Taisho had given the hairclip, that Inuyasha stole, to Kagome as a sort of welcoming gift, and Kagome immediately fell in love with it. To Kagome, receiving a gift from the King was as if she was being accepted as a part of the family.

"That's not fair! You half dog!" Kagome complained and Inu no Taisho chuckled as he peeked out at them from his study. He admired watching the two play like fools and it was rare for him to find anything, other than Izayoi, entertaining. Kagome stood out and was different, so he found her an intriguing subject to study and look over.

"What does me being part dog demon have to do with me being faster?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Its just a fact that dogs, especially mutts, are faster than humans!" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha stopped to glare back at her. Kagome took the chance, and darted past Inuyasha, clasping her hands around the hairclip and continued to run, succeeding in her goal and finally getting the clip back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled and then chased after her. She darted for 'her' room and slammed the door shut on his face, literally. "My nose!" Inuyasha cried and Kagome giggled lightly in victory. The ebony haired girl stuck her tongue at the door and danced around the room in glee, basking in the bliss of, yet another, amazing win against the prince. She was getting mighty good at beating him.

**Kagome's POV**

I continued to dance, enjoying the sweet sensation of being victor! Of course, it was kind of getting old since I always ended our war in victory, but the part where Inuyasha gets hurt was just pure bliss. He knew I was going to slam the door, so it wasn't exactly my fault, he ran right into it. I heard the sound of the gates opening and walked out onto the balcony to see who had entered. Princess Akira-flowing long blonde hair, blue topaz eyes, tall legs, and a super model figure-walked through the gates with her servants right beside her and her guard in front and in back. Honestly, didn't the girl ever give up. I sighed and sat on my swing, which Inuyasha built for me on the balcony, to watch the fireworks.

"Bitch!" Kikyou's voice boomed from below. I sighed and waited, knowing what was going to happen next. An irritated groan emanated from below and I peeked down to see who it was. Inuyasha stood on his balcony with his arms folded across his chest. I felt my cheeks get hot as I let my eyes trace over his facial features, but before they could examine any lower, Inuyasha looked up and arched an eyebrow at me. I gave him an awkward laugh and then ran back to sit on the swing to continue watching the cat fight that was about to erupt, when Inuyasha jumped up onto my balcony and walked over to me. I arched an eyebrow at him and he stroked my cheek. Captivated by his breathtaking amber eyes, I allowed him to move toward me and press his cool lips against mine.

"Inuyasha!" Two voice screamed in unison, causing us to jump apart and look down. Kikyou's, and Akira's, eyes were wide with utter and undeniable shock. I gulped. Kikyou had already been suspecting something between us, but she never saw us doing anything, that is, until now.

"Oh, I blame you." I whispered and Inuyasha shot me a look before sighing and jumping off the balcony to go and calm down his bride-to-be. My body burned with jealousy and I quickly walked out. I was tired of him kissing her ass everyday and really needed to get back home. I kind of missed the annoying squeals of my little brother and I tickled him to share his sweets with guest, or me.

"Your leaving?" A familiar voice asked and I turned. Rin, Izayoi, and Inu no Taisho stood there with a confused look. What was I supposed to say? They were so welcoming and even let me stay over in the palace for more than half a week!

"Yea, I need to go see how my family is doing. I'm tired of just hearing their voices. I want to _see_ them and I can't do that while staying here, besides, you guys have more important things to attend to and I have friends I need to visit and bug." I improvised and Rin frowned, quite possible seeing right through my little white lie.

"Kagome, I'll be calling you later to inform you of some news that I have just recently discovered." Rin noted and I nodded, and walked out of the palace. Inuyasha was walking inside with Kikyou just as I was leaving and froze as I walked right passed him, willing myself not to even take a glance in his direction, knowing what the outcome would be. I could feel his gaze on me as the gates opened right on cue and I exited the large palace that I was kind of beginning to think of as my home prison, Inuyasha being the one who I just couldn't escape from. I could feel a single warm tear roll down my face as the gated closed behind me and I started down the hill.

**Normal POV**

Prince Inuyasha stood there, frozen into a statue after watching the girl who his beat for, walk away. He knew it would be useless to call her back, but would it have really killed him to try? Kagome was the only girl who understood him and actually made his heart race. Akira had left a couple of minutes before, so Inuyasha had wanted to have someone make him smile to keep his mind occupied away from Kikyou, but he never would have expected his sunshine to exit his home with such ignorance toward his presence. It was as if Inuyasha was invisible.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou called, pulling him from his heart break and toward her annoying face.

"What is it, Kikyou?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"You shouldn't let that child bother you. Honestly, Inuyasha, she was nothing, but a bother. What a nuisance, so good riddance." Kikyou sneered and walked off. Inuyasha stood there for a moment, anger burning through his every cell and consuming him in hatred. Kagome was no nuisance and Inuyasha had really enjoyed having her there, in fact, he wanted her to stay with him forever. Suddenly, Inuyasha froze and looked back.

"If you realize why she left, the don't go after her!" A voice boomed. Inuyasha spun around and was suddenly face-to-face with Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, I have never been more disappointed. You want her to stay forever, but what do you have to offer? Are you just going to have her there to watch you get married and possibly have kids with another woman?" Sesshomaru questioned and Inuyasha frowned. His elder brother bared a point.

"Sesshomaru, what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Stop holding onto a fairytale. Let the girl be happy, because she just might be better off without you." Sesshomaru said and walked off, leaving Inuyasha to think over his words. For some reason, Inuyasha refused to believe that and felt his anger skyrocket.

"Liar!" Inuyasha screamed and ran toward the gate. Not waiting, he jumped over and ran straight for town. He had to find Kagome, even if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't let her go, no, he wouldn't let her go. He refused to! Inuyasha loved her and that was all that was important in his mind. He needed her. Her scent, her touch, especially her smile; all of those things made him smile and feel warm inside.

"Prince Inuyasha!" Some guard screamed from behind, following him to ensure his safety.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, making more than half of the people on the streets turn to look at him, but once they realized who he was, they bowed in respect. Sesshomaru words came flooding back and began to flood Inuyasha's brain. It wasn't until he finally spotted the ebony haired beauty, the he froze. He watched as tears streamed down her face as she looked out upon the open ocean. He had been hurting her and it took him this long to realize it. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Prince Inuyasha!" A guard screamed, causing Kagome to snap her head in his direction. Inuyasha gasped as he looked upon Kagome's eyes. The tears that made them brighter than usual, broke Inuyasha heart in two and he just didn't know what to do anymore. Kagome looked upon the white haired half-demon with wide eyes and shock as the guard struggled to catch up to him. The two were lost in each other's eyes, pain enveloping both of their pure hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha stood there. He knew since the first day that he met Kagome that he was already engaged, but he just couldn't help himself and kept leading her on, thinking it would all turn out fine in the end, now he felt absolutely miserable. Not only that, but his parents wanted the best for him, still, they couldn't give it to him and they were broken up by it. Izayoi tried to tell her husband to call off the engagement, but Inu no Taisho couldn't. He had signed the contract in his own blood and he didn't have the power to break it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and Kagome stiffened, realization that Inuyasha was really there sinking in.

"Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and she darted toward home. Inuyasha blinked in shock for a moment and was about to go after her, when the guard pulled him back. The white haired prince looked back at them confused and they simply pointed back in reply. Sesshomaru and Kikyou were standing behind the guard in distaste and rage.

"You don't know when to stop, do you, little brother?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha tensed as Kikyou walked closer to him, the intent to kill burning bright in her mud brown eyes.

**Kagome's POV**

I was done! I had enough of Inuyasha and I was sick of sticking around in places where I wasn't wanted, nor needed. I kept running until I ran smack into someone. I looked up and my eyes connected with a pair of light brown ones. Naraku smiled and extended his hand toward me. A light brushed pushed itself onto my cheek as I grabbed his outstretched hand and he hoisted me up, pulled me toward his and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Th-thank you," I said and Naraku's smile only grew.

"Hey, Kagome, I've been wondering, but would you like to go with me to the movies, like, right now?" Naraku asked and I looked behind my shoulder. It would be for the best. Inuyasha was engaged and I needed to move on with my life. If I was stuck on one guy, I would never be happy and that's life.

"I would love to go to the movies with you, Naraku," I said and then giggled when I realized that he was still holding me close against his chest. For the first time ever, I noticed how big his biceps were. Damn, he really could work out for the son of a noble. Yes, Naraku was the son of a noble father and a poor mother, so, he was kind of like a half-breed of riches and poverty.

"That's great, then lets go!" He suggested and finally let go. It wasn't until the warmth of his body heat on mine was gone that I realized how cold it was. Probably noticing me shiver, Naraku took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulder, along with his arm. I smiled up at him and leaned up and placed a small kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you, Naraku." I whispered into his ear. Naraku smiled and kissed my forehead, causing me to blush.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha stood on the sidewalk with Kikyou, who was scolding and screaming like there was no tomorrow. Sesshomaru had took off, mumbling something about Rin and clothes. Inuyasha was still glancing around now and again, hoping Kagome had returned. Idiot.

"Are you even fucking listening!" Kikyou screeched and Inuyasha cringed.

"Uh, sorry, what?" He asked and Kikyou snapped. She pulled her hand back and let it snap forward, slapping Inuyasha right across the face. Suddenly, everything grew quiet and everyone was staring at them. The guards stood there ground, not exactly knowing whether to step in or not, but in this case, it was best to stay out of it. Inuyasha looked at Kikyou with wide eyes. It was the first time that she had ever raised her hand to him and it was absolutely shocking.

"Honestly, you nothing but an arrogant as whole! No wonder that little peasant tramp left you! Inuyasha, I am going to be your wife very soon, so get this straight: either you start respecting me, or the deal is off and my dad lets his nuclear bomb destroy your little peaceful kingdom." Kikyou threatened and Inuyasha froze. He had just remembered that his parents said something about her father waging war if he didn't marry her, but he had never expected this.

"Kikyou, are you threatening _my_ kingdom?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyou froze, practically tasting the venom seeping through Inuyasha's teeth. There were times when the prince knew to take responsibility and actually take on the personality of a true ruler. "I am only marrying you because of your father war techniques. Kikyou, you can say whatever you want about me, but don't _ever_ involve my kingdom or the people in it." Inuyasha growled, finally growing up and looking down at the person that he had always been looking up at.

"I-I understand," Kikyou stuttered. Inuyasha sighed and they walked back to the palace. Izayoi was standing at the gate, worry clear in her watery eyes.

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome?" She asked, looking around like crazy. Inuyasha tensed and Kikyou gritted her teeth. "Oh, I see." Was all the queen said and then grabbed her son's hand. "I'm just glad your safe. Lets get inside, its starting to get a little chilly." Izayoi suggested and dragged her son inside to where he belong. Inu no Taisho stood at the door and sighed as he watched his wife drag in his half-breed son.

"Are you worried about him?" Rin asked, beside him. The king looked down at his daughter-in-law and nodded.

"A little. How far will he go for this one girl?" Inu no Taisho questioned and then walked back into his quarters. He couldn't brake the contract, no, not unless he wanted the destruction of his kingdom. He hated sacrificing his son's happiness, but at least one of them was happy. The king looked out the window and watched as Rin hugged her dear husband. Would Inuyasha ever love Kikyou that way?

**Kagome's POV**

Naraku walked me home right after the movie. We talked about us and how long we had been friends.

"I'm still sticking with eight years," Naraku said and I rolled my eyes. Stubborn bastard.

"No, its been _six_ years." I argued and Naraku laughed as we walked onto my front porch.

"Okay, lets settle this so we both wins. You say six and I say eight, so lets make it seven." He bargained and I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I like that better." I agreed and Naraku smiled. I pulled of his jacket and handed it back to him. "Thank you, Naraku. I really had a great time," I thanked and hugged him. Naraku pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. I blushed as he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope that this chapter answered most of your questions. Thank you for reading and feel free to review! I'm not forcing you, also, 'Anonymous' I am sorry that I didn't put it was a RinXSessy fic, I ran out of space. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience and would be more that happy to write you a story without that couple if that is what you want. Okay, bye now! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

"Another ball?" Inuyasha questioned as Kikyou tugged at his arm.

"Yes, Sesshomaru is the one making us have it this time," Izayoi said and Inuyasha sighed. What was his brothers deal? He hated balls, then again, Inuyasha did dance with Kagome at a ball and he loved it.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou whined. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance and quickly kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Forgive me, mother, but I must depart now. I'm taking Kikyou out for a picnic." Inuyasha stated and then walked out, hand-in-hand with his bride. Izayoi stood there in utter shock.

"A picnic?" She whispered as the memories of her picnic with Inu no Taisho. Let's just say, baby Inuyasha came into the picture nine months after that.

**Kagome's POV**

I walked out to get the mail from the mailbox and saw that I had a letter with the royal stamp. I slowly peeled the top open and pulled out the white invitation with golden lettering. Honestly, do these people have to put gold on everything? The gold letters put some weight on the card, but not much.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called. I looked up and smiled as Naraku walked over and placed a small kiss to my lips. "What's that?" He asked as he looked down at the letter in my hand. I smiled and handed it to him. "Oh, interesting. Well, would you be like to accommodate me to the royal ball, my lady?" Naraku asked as he pulled out another card from his jeans that was exactly like mine. I smiled and hugged him. Naraku swept my off my feet with a twirl and I kissed him full on the lips. Well, Koga would have been my first choice, but Koga already found love and her name was: Ayame. A pretty little red head if I do say so myself.

"C'mon. Let's go get you a pretty dress for tonight." Naraku suggested. I smiled as my lips brushed against his and he sighed, breathing in my aroma. "Cherry?" He asked and I giggled.

"Stop it, idiot." I said through my laughs and he gently set me back down. "Hurry, I'm going to drag Sango along!" I exclaimed and dragged Naraku along at my side.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha put on his best formal wear and sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. In truth, even if he wanted to be with Kagome, he couldn't. It was against the royal code for a Prince to marry a simple commoner. Inuyasha sighed deeply and pulled on his crown, hating the thing more than ever at the moment. He smirked as he remembered when he came back from his picnic with Kikyou: His mom standing at the gate with a pregnancy test in hand. Honestly, how could his mother think that of him? Princess Kikyou walked through the doors wearing a gorgeous bright scarlet dress with no straps and strap up crimson stilettos to match. Inuyasha looked back at his future wife and frowned. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide when Kikyou's face flashed to Kagome's, but then quickly returned to normal.

"Is there a problem?" Kikyou asked. Inuyasha shook himself and looked back at Kikyou.

"No, lets just go down and start greeting our guests." Inuyasha said and then walked right passed Kikyou. She gritted her teeth as she watched her white haired Prince walk away from her.

"He'll never love _you_." Rin giggled and Kikyou shot her a glare. "Oh, I'm so scared. Well, I'm off to go call a very important friend." She said and then skipped off, leaving a pissed of Kikyou behind.

**Kagome's POV**

Sango helped me pull the zipper up to my Victorian Dress, and I slipped on and tied my white stilettos, my hair in gentle curls and pulled back. Sango and I jumped as my cell phone suddenly ran. I picked it up, not recognizing the number on the caller ID.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey, Kagome! I'm sorry I forgot to call, but you are definitely the second person I wanted to tell the news to!" Rin screamed in the other end. I pulled the phone away from my ear a little and sighed.

"Okay, what's the news?" I asked, setting her on speaker and going back to fixing my make-up.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed and everything fell out of my hands as my eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked and quickly put the phone back to my ear. Sango's jaw was on the floor as Rin explained to me what she just said. Apparently, the doctor told her when she got her results from her recent physical, which indicated that she was thirteen weeks. Sesshomaru was most likely leaping in joy, then again, it was Sesshomaru.

"Are you coming to the ball?" Rin asked and I smiled.

"Yea, I even got a date." I informed and Rin giggled.

"Let's hope Inuyasha doesn't get too jealous." She said and I blacked out the pain, filling my mind with thoughts of Naraku.

"Well, I got to go! See you then!" I said and quickly hung up. Sango arched an eyebrow and I gave her a guilty laugh. "Lets finish getting ready," I suggested and then continued to apply some make-up.

**Normal POV**

Izayoi filed some of her husbands paperwork, already ready for the ball with some time to spare, but then froze when she noticed a document had fallen behind the cabinet. Instinctively, Izayoi picked it up and looked it over. The folder looked as if it had been back there for years. Curious, the queen ran back to her room and shut the door to have some privacy.

"What could this be?" She asked as she tossed the folder onto her desk, a puff of smoke coming out of it and causing her to cough. Her husband should really organize some more.

"Mother!" Sesshomaru called and Izayoi smiled.

"I'll be down soon, my dear. Don't wait up," she called back and listened closely as her step-son walked away. Izayoi quickly took a seat and began to look through the folder, bewildered of what she saw. "It can't be," she whispered, her voice coded in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal POV**

Izayoi quickly ran through the halls with the folder, she had found in her husband's den, in her hand. She needed to do what she was going to do quick, or the guest she was thinking of would never come. Inu no Taisho was just walking out of his study when he saw his wife run by, her eyes wide and panic consuming her usually calming scent. Inu no Taisho blinked and then looked down the hall to where his wife had ran off to. Izayoi entered her library and picked up the phone and dialed the number in the folder.

"Hello?" A voice greeted and Izayoi smiled as relief washed over her.

"Hello, this is Queen Izayoi from the Northern Kingdom. I do believe that you and I should talk," Izayoi informed and then quickly began to explain her reason for called to the person on the other end of the line.

**Kagome's POV**

Naraku, Sango, and I walked into the palace laughing like idiots at something we overheard the guard discussing. Sango smiled and winked back at the guards causing them to blush, and then we erupted into another round of hysterical laughter.

"Kagome!" Run called as she ran over and embraced me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back, loving the feeling of her small body against mine. It was strange, the way the girl fit perfectly into my arms. "I'm so glad you came. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," she admitted and I giggled and kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"How could I miss this? It's the only way I can see you and the others. That reminds me, where is Izayoi?" I asked and Rin looked around, as if just noticing the Queen's disappearance.

"That's strange. I thought she was here," she noted and then looked at me, confused. I narrowed my eyes and then we began to look around for the Queen. Izayoi had to be here, she wouldn't chose not to see me, no, she loved me and that was a fact. I stopped when I saw Inuyasha by the punch bowl with Kikyou and then took a deep breath and walked right passed them, ignoring their presence all together, though, I swear I saw Inuyasha tense from the corner of my eyes,

"Sesshomaru!" I called and ran over to him, lifting my dress by the hem to keep from tripping. The eldest prince looked over at me and arched an eyebrow. "Sorry to bug, but have you seen your mother, I mean, Queen Izayoi? Rin and I are looking for her everywhere." I informed and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glanced.

"No, I haven't seen her go and speak with my father, he might know." He suggest. I smiled and walked over in the direction he gave me. Sure enough, Inu no Taisho was there talking with some noble men.

"Please forgive my intrusion, King Inu no Taisho," I said as I gave him a small curtsey. The other nobles nodded and excused themselves.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Inu no Taisho asked and I looked up at him.

"No, I was just searching for Queen Izayoi. Have you seen her?" I asked and Inu no Taisho thought it over for a minute.

"Ah, yes, I have, but I don't know where she went. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help. I do know that she seemed to be in a hurry, but I wouldn't worry. I'm quite sure she'll turn up sooner or later." He assured me and I smiled.

"Thank you, your highness." I said and then turned around and bumped right into someone, but the person quickly grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close before I could stumble back and fall.

"Kagome, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. I stiffened as the sweet scent of the person holding me filled my senses and made my heart race. No way! I slowly looked up with wide eyes and was suddenly captured in a trance by stunning amber ones. Inuyasha….

**Normal POV**

"Well, I guess I'll see you then. It was nice speaking with you. Goodbye," Izayoi said and then hung up the phone. She quickly looked through the archives and searched for something that would make her theory hard core truth. "H. Where is H?" She asked herself as she looked around. Izayoi found several magazine, old newspaper articles, and some notes involving her search. She quickly looked down and noted everything she read and discovered.

"I had a feeling you were here, mother." Sesshomaru said, now beside Izayoi. She smiled up at her son and then went back to work. "What are you looking for? I may be of some assistance." Sesshomaru said and then Izayoi smiled and ran out and into Sesshomaru's library. He had so much time on his hands that he had a thousand more pages of information than what the queen had, so she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I have never loved you more!" Izayoi squealed as she embraced the dog-demon, but, surprisingly, he did not push her off, instead, he hugged her back. "But where did you get the DNA?" Izayoi asked and Sesshomaru smirked. "Never mind!" She said quickly and walked out to the ball with her step-son. They walked down and Izayoi handed the documents to Sesshomaru and then ran over to her husband, but froze when she saw Kagome bump right into Inuyasha.

**Kagome's POV**

We stood there, shock clear in both of our eyes. Inuyasha's grip around me slowly began to tighten, probably from the tension that was drowning us. I yelped and he gasped and let me go.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" He apologized and pulled me into a hug. My eyes grew wide when something wet hit my shoulder. Rain, no, we were inside, perhaps a leaky faucet above us. Strange, no matter how may excuses my brain racked itself with, I still knew in my heart what that wet drop came from. It was a tear and slowly, but surely, a couple more followed. I frowned and wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him, but still keep my heart closed away.

"Inuyasha," I called and he pulled away and looked at me, his cool amber eyes looked like glass under the cool design of his wet and teary eyes. "E-excuse me," I said and walked off. A warm hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, and I knew it wasn't Inuyasha holding me. I smiled. "Where have you been?" I asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal POV**

Izayoi giggles and placed a small kiss upon Kagome's cheek.

"Nothing, just looking some things over and finishing some business." Izayoi said and looked over and saw Sesshomaru's eyes wide as he looked through the folder. "Hmm, I think he finds that thing just as interesting as I did." Izayoi said with a giggle and Kagome looked at her in confusion. "Well, enough about me! How have you been?" She asked, leading the ebony haired girl away from the large crowd of the party and out into a private hall.

"I've been great and moving on. I have a shot at a better life, so I'm going to snatch it up." Kagome replied and Izayoi smiled.

"Kagome, if you still had a shot with Inuyasha, would you take it?" Izayoi asked and Kagome thought it over. Suddenly, stood up straight and looked Queen Izayoi dead in the eyes, sincerity clear in her stunning brown eyes.

"No," Kagome said firmly and Izayoi gasped. "I'm sorry, Izayoi, but I'm through chasing a dream when reality is right in my reach." Kagome said and then walked back into the party. Izayoi out her hand over her heart and clenched her fist as a single tear rolled down her face. She knew Kagome was right, besides, Izayoi was simply running on theories.

"Izayoi?" Inu no Taisho called. Izayoi smiled up at her husband and allowed him to escort her out onto the dance floor, there the Queen as Kagome danced in joy with another man, someone strangely familiar. It took her a while, but the Queen smiled once she realized who the man was. He was the son of a very special noble man, an old friend of her husband's.

After two hours, the large palace double door opened at the top of the grand staircase and a tall man with raven hair and eyes to match walked in, standing tall and confident. Izayoi smiled and met the man half way up the stair case.

"It is truly a please to meet you, Queen Izayoi." The man said as he kissed the back of the Queen's hand. Inu no Taisho growled and his son lifted a hand to hold him back. "You have called me here with news regard important people in my life, so where are they?" The man asked.

**Kagome's POV**

I smiled at Naraku and then noticed him looking somewhere else. I followed his gaze and froze. Standing on the staircase with the Queen, was a man with a crown placed over his head and the symbol of the Southern Kingdom embroidered on his coat.

"Attention friends and all honored guests, I have great news to report. Standing next to me in King Daisuke and I am honored to make this announcement." Izayoi introduced and then continues, "King Daisuke came all the way here with high hopes of finding the next royal heir to his household. Yea, he had a daughter who is among us now. Please come up here, Ka-go-me." She said and my eyes grew wide. Inuyasha and Naraku both snapped their heads in my direction and I gulped. No way!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my son, Kagome is of royal blood. She is the next Queen of the Southern Kingdom!" She exclaimed, and I just stood there, paralyzed by fear.

"That's a lie!" I finally screamed. I stomped over and looked Izayoi in the eyes. "This is a sick joke. I knew you wanted me with your son, but I never expected this." I said and looked at the King. "Honestly, hw could you go along with this? I don't know what you were expecting, but your not getting what you want from me." I sneered and was about to walk off, when Daisuke grabbed me wrist tight and yanked me back.

"Kagome?" He asked and I nodded. "Kagome _Higurashi_?" He repeated and I nodded, the next thing I knew, I was pulled into a warm embrace, and for the second time, tears were spilled upon my shoulder. "My sweet daughter," he whispered and kissed my cheek. I was frozen in place, questioning just what the hell was going on.

"Daisuke Higurashi?" A familiar voice called and we all looked up. My mother stood there with tears streaming down her face.

"Amy!" King Daisuke called and ran up and kissed her, she returned the kiss and seemed to enjoy it. I looked over at Izayoi and she smiled. I slowly turned and my eyes connected with Inuyasha's. Everything was happening so fast and my brain just couldn't take it all in. I was a Princess? My dad was a King? My dad was alive? My mother still loved him and Izayoi figured this all out? How? Why? Just what the hell was going on? The world started to spin and, suddenly, I blacked out…

**Normal POV**

Prince Inuyasha gasped as he saw Kagome's eyes roll back and then quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome!" He called, but she was out of it. He sighed and kissed her forehead. All of the new information might have been too much for her and he understood that, so he lifted the girl up bridal-style and smiled at her.

"Kagome! Is she okay?" Amy, Kagome's mom, asked as she ran down and looked at her precious daughter.

"She's fine," Inuyasha assured her as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kagome's forehead. Naraku tensed from below the staircase as he watched the scene before him. Had the prince really cared so much for Kagome?

"That's good. Let's get her to a room, so she can rest." King Daisuke suggested. Inuyasha nodded and quickly carried Kagome away and into her old room, so to speak. He gently laid her down on the soft cotton bed and stroked her cheek as he sat down on the bed next to her. "What is your relationship with my daughter?" The king asked as he walked in the room with Amy, Rin, and Izayoi.

"We're just friends, but I pray every night that we could just for a second be more." Inuyasha admitted as he leaned down and rested his forehead on Kagome's.

"Oh," was all escaped the King's lips in reply.

"My son loves your daughter and your daughter loves my son," Izayoi explained and Daisuke looked back at her. "What are you doing all the way out here, Princess of the Western Kingdom?" Izayoi asked while looking at Amy. Amy smiled and shrugged.

"I needed to get away from all that royal stuff, so I did." She said and Daisuke chuckled.

"Wait, you mean Kagome is-?" Inuyasha cut himself off and looked back at the love of his life.

"Yea, Kagome is a full blood royal princess." His mother said and Inuyasha smirked.

"You mean, royal pain in the ass." Inuyasha corrected, reciting the words Kagome had once spoke to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, let me clear the air on this subject: Sesshomaru isn't a full royal, meaning, he could marry whomever he please whether it be a noble or a commoner. Okay, now that that little rpoblem is sloved, thank you for reading and I really love getting your reviews! They made my day, or week, well they made me happy! Haha, thank you so much and remember to Private Message me if anything! I take all: questions, requests, etc.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal POV**

At last, _Princess_ Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. The ebony haired beauty smiled as her eyes connected with a pair of amber eyes. For the first time ever, Kagome felt like she was living in a fairytale as Inuyasha helped her sit up.

"Is it too late to apologize?" She asked and Inuyasha laughed and kissed her full on the lips, enjoying the feel of her tender lips against his. The two were more than perfect for each other, but, still, they had a wall built between them. Inuyasha was engaged and Kagome was a Princess of two of the four great Kingdoms. Inuyasha's mother was Princess of a smaller Kingdom, so he was only Prince of one Great Kingdom. Kagome could only marry a Prince who is equal in power, but it was almost impossible to find one.

"Oh, sweet Kagome, I love you!" Inuyasha exclaimed against her lips and Kagome smiled and looked at him.

"I know, and I lo-." Kagome started.

"Kagome!" A voice cut her off. Kagome snapped her head in the direction and was now looking at Sango and Naraku. Kagome smiled and ran over and embraced her best friend. "Are you alright?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "I'm so relieved! And so shocked! I can't believe you're a princess. I mean, wow." Sango admitted with a laugh. Kagome giggled and saw something move at the corner of her eyes. She looked up and saw Kikyou crying at the end of the hall.

"Excuse me," Kagome said and then walked out. Kikyou immediately ran off, and, instinctively, Kagome chased after her, and now they were both suddenly exiting the gates of e castle without noticing. "Kikyou!" Kagome called and Kikyou stopped and looked back at her.

"Have you come to laugh in my face?" Kikyou called, tears running down her face. Kagome frowned and walked over and hugged her, causing Kikyou to stiffen in shock. "Why are you hugging me? Do you feel sorry that I'm going to marry a man who loves you?" Kikyou questioned. Kagome rolled here eyes and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Get this straight, Kikyou. I will never, in my entire life, feel pity toward you. No, your too proud for that." Kagome said and Kikyou began to turn a light shade of red.

"Kagome!" Kikyou cried as she hugged the girl tightly. Kagome sighed and stroked the girls hair, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. No, she didn't feel pity toward her, she was just trying to be a good friend, because even if Kikyou didn't think of her as such, Kagome was her friend. "I love Inuyasha, Kagome! I love him so much that it hurts!" Kikyou shouted and a tear fell from Kagome's eyes, causing her to gasp. Could she perhaps be actually thinking of just handing Inuyasha over to Kagome, his real future?

"Kikyou," Kagome called and Kikyou looked at her. "How far would you go for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

**Kagome's POV**

I needed to know. Did Kikyou really love Inuyasha and how far would she go for him? Would she kill for him? What was it that was causing her to hold onto him so tightly? So many questions were swimming through my head and I needed to know the answers.

"Inuyasha loves you, right?" She asked and I tensed, but nodded. Kikyou smiled and placed her hand on my cheek. "Well, if a speeding bullet was heading in you direction and I knew Inuyasha still loved you, I would jump in front of the bullet." Kikyou said and I froze, my entire system shutting down at that moment. She would die for me to keep Inuyasha happy? No way…

"Kikyou," I whispered and she smiled, tears streaming down, filling the ones that had dried.

"Don't, Kagome. My decisions are final and I would take my own life if he asked it of me." She said and then walked away. I stood there for a moment, thinking of what I was supposed to say or do with the information she just gave me. Kikyou would literally do so much for Inuyasha and I knew that, so why did I keep trying to tear them apart, no, I wasn't doing it on purpose, was I? I sighed and ran home, changed into some regular clothes, and then went to go hunt down Kikyou.

"Found you," I stated as I sat down on the park bench next to Kikyou. She smiled at me and nodded. "You know, I always wanted a sister." I admitted and Kikyou looked over at me, confused. We laughed and she shook her head.

"So that's what you want? A sister?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be your sister." She said and hugged me. I smiled and nodded. "Let me warn you, I'm not good at the whole bonding thing, especially with people." Kikyou warned with a laugh. I shook my head in laughed and nodded.

"Yea, neither am I." I admitted and we laughed together.

"Kagome," she called and I looked over t her.

"Yea?" I asked.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. Something inside made you a long lost friend and I can never know the love you have with Inuyasha, but I know the friendship you have with me and Rin. Your special and something about you makes us all want to accept you. Its as if you have a special power to purifier any bad thoughts, because when you close, I feel a little happy." Kikyou admitted and I smiled.

"Thank you, but not really. I try, but I'm not all that special, Kikyou, In truth, I envied you. Your pretty, smart, and you have Inuyasha." I said and she shook her head and grabbed my hand.

"No, _you_ have Inuyasha." She whispered, kissed my cheek, and placed her engagement ring in my hand. "Take good care of him. For the both of us," she said and walked off, leaving me there, frozen and confused. I looked down at the ring in my hand and then in the direction Kikyou walked off in, but she was already gone. Her engagement ring felt warm in the palm of my hand, still having some heat from when it was on her finger. I looked in the inside and noticed encrypted in it. I smiled as I read what it said: _Kikyou and Inuyasha_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

Kagome walked up the hill and into the palace, the guards bowing as she entered. What a cliché. Kagome stopped before the door and took a deep breath, wondering how to tell them what just happened. She tightened her grip around the diamond ring and then walked in and smiled at Izayoi, Inuyasha, her mother and father, Inu no Taisho, and Rin, who where all sitting on the couch.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called and then ran over and kissed her. Kagome quickly pushed him off and bit her lower lip. "What's wrong?" He asked and Kagome grabbed his hand in hers and let the ring slip into his grip. "What is this?" He questioned and Kagome sighed and walked over and sat between Izayoi and Amy, her mother. "Kagome, why do you have Kikyou's engagement ring?" Inuyasha pestered and his mother tossed him a look. Izayoi looked back at the girl and stroked her hair as Amy put her hand on Kagome's lap.

"Kagome, where is Kikyou?" Izayoi asked and Kagome shrugged. "You don't know? Well, can you tell me why you have her ring?" She continued and Kagome clenched her fists.

"She gave it to me, giving up on Inuyasha for good." I explained and everything suddenly got scary silent.

"She wouldn't do that," Inuyasha defended. Everyone looked at him in disbelief and then Kagome sighed with a smile.

"I told her she had you, but she denied it," Kagome said with a laugh, her heart cracking little by little and she knew everything was about to crumble with the next words she was about to speak. Kagome took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the door. "Inuyasha, I _don't_ love you, nor will I ever, so find Kikyou and marry her because I want _her_ to be happy." Kagome said and then walked out, leaving everyone to stare at the door with wide eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. An eerie silence hung over the room and he clenched his teeth. Izayoi let out a deep sigh and Daisuke and Amy stood and walked over to the door.

"It's about time we take our leave. Inuyasha, please respect our daughters wishes," Amy said and then walked out with her husband at her side. It hurt her to watch her daughter suffer, but she was going to take her own advice and respect her daughters decision, because Kagome never did anything without a good reason behind it. Kagome continued to walk away, but stopped when a sharp pain hit her heart. Something was definitely wrong.

"Kikyou," Kagome whispered and then darted toward Kikyou's kingdom, guessing that's where she would be, not expecting what was about to happen next.

**Kagome's POV**

I shot passed the guards and straight into the palace. The Queen told me that the King took Kikyou out for her punishment, but she said it with a dark smirk. I tensed and then ran around through the Kingdom in search of Kikyou, until I finally spotted the King in an old cemetery. I walked in and stopped dead when I saw Kikyou on the floor bleeding from the multiple cuts on her body.

"Kikyou!" I called and ran over and kneeled down next to her. "Why would you do this? She's you daughter!" I shouted, and the King smirked.

"Yes, but she disobeyed my orders and even made me look like a fool!" The King boomed and Kikyou smiled at me. I felt a warm tear slide down my face for the beaten girl in front of me. She was literally dripping blood from almost every part of her body. If her father didn't kill her, than the blood loss would.

"She needs a hospital!" I screamed and the King growled and smacked a whip across my face, lashing me and causing blood to spill. "Bastard," I sneered.

"Insolent little bitch!" The kind was about to stab me, when something blocked him and I gasped when I saw Kikyou in front of me. "Shit!" The King cursed and ran off. I caught Kikyou as she fell and looked her in the eyes.

"I told you, didn't I?" Kikyou asked in a small voice. I looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, you did, now lets get you to a hospital." I suggested, but she gripped my arm tightly and shook her head.

"No, this is for the best. No one really ever like me and I know that I acted bad most of the time, but I don't mind. My people are happy and so is Inuyasha, so that is all that matters. Please just stay with me until this is over." She pleaded and coughed up blood. I violently shook my head.

"No, your wrong! Inuyasha loved you!" I screamed, but she simply smiled, reaching out with her bloody hand, she caressed my cheek. I lightly put my hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Don't die, Kikyou. Please stay with me." I begged and she smiled.

"I wish I could have got to know you better, Ka-go-me." She said as a single tear ran down her face and she slowly began to shut her eyes, then, suddenly, Kikyou became limp in my arms. My eyes grew wide and my breathing hitched. I burst into tears and hugged Kikyou's lifeless body close against me.

"In truth, I couldn't bring myself to hate you either, no, I really thought of you more as a rival, but still as a friend." I admitted through sobs. "Goodbye, sister." I said and erupted into another crying session.

* * *

><p><strong>Kikyou was never a bad person. She only fought for her love and yea, she always went a little overboard, but don't we all. I mean, yea I hated her at first too, but I realize how stupid that was. Until you really understand her, you can't judge her. I don't hate Kikyou, but I don't really like her either, I just like her will to never give up on what she admires most: Inuyasha.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Kagome's POV**

I walked right out of the cemetery and right to the palace. A guard's eyes grew wide as I passed him Kikyou and he just stared at the dead princess in his arms.

"I have a message for the king: tell him that I hope he rots in hell." I said and then walked him. It was a long walk, but I didn't mind. I needed to keep my mind distracted. My eyes were red and puffy, my clothes covered in dirt and blood, and my face was streaked with dry tears. Everyone in town looked at me in shock as I walked passed them. My cheek stung a little from the lash that the King gave me, but the sting in my heart of a lost friend was much worse. I felt numb inside, almost dead.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice called, but I ignored whomever it was and just kept walking. In truth, I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I couldn't stop moving forward, no, not now. Before I knew it, I was standing right in back of my mom. Probably feeling my presence, she spun around and gasped in shock as she looked me over.

"My goodness! Kagome," she cried. I stood quiet and slowly moved my eyes up to look at her. My mother grew pale as she looked into my eyes, probably no longer seeing the light that used to shine in them. "Oh baby!" She exclaimed and hugged me. Without noticing, I broke out in tears and cried all over again. "I'm not going to ask right now, but your going to have to tell me later." She informed and I just continued to cry.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha lay in his room, examining the ring in his hand. He wasn't sure what to do and was extremely confused. Should he marry Kikyou knowing, Kagome hated him, or should he fight for his love? With a deep sigh, the white haired prince got up and walked out and into his study. Sesshomaru walked by and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Inuyasha called as he filled some papers.

"Inuyasha, father has called a family meeting." He informed and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. What could his father be calling a feeding for? He only called them in emergencies like war and the death of someone important.

"Very well. I'll be down soon." Inuyasha assured him.

"No, he wants is _now_." Sesshomaru sneered. Inuyasha gave him a stiff nod and they walked out. Izayoi was walking through the halls, speaking with some nobles about unauthorized paperwork, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru approached her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Inuyasha looked up at his elder brother and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Mother, father is calling a family meeting." Inuyasha said and Izayoi nodded.

"Okay, everyone. It seems I have some important matters to attend to, so if you would please excuse me." Izayoi excused herself and walked off with her children. "Did he tell you what this is about? We all have work to do." Izayoi complained and Sesshomaru glanced at her, intrigued. Inuyasha merely shook his head.

"I could smell sorrow coming off of him, and worry." Sesshomaru stated and both looked at him in confusion. "Let's just hurry." He suggest and that they did. Rin was already waiting for the other three in the room with the King. Inu no Taisho immediately told them all to take a seat as he looked out the window and sighed. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu no Taisho looked back at him and then at Inuyasha. "Someone died? Kagome?" Sesshomaru immediately guessed, considering the look his father was giving his little brother. Inuyasha immediately straightened up and looked at his father intensively.

"Tell us what is going on! And please tell me that Sesshomaru wasn't right on the mark with his sick joke!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glancing at his brother for a brief second and then back at his father. Inu no Taisho sighed again and took a seat.

"Actually, your brother was close, but it wasn't Kagome who died, it was Kikyou." Inu no Taisho said and every stiffened, except Sesshomaru who seemed to not be paying any attention. Rin slapped his arm and walked over and wrapped an arm around Izayoi, who was trying to calm down her son. Inuyasha's breathing was hard and his fists were clenched tightly. "That's not all of it." Inu no Taisho informed. Inuyasha pinned his father back against a wall and look him dead in the eyes.

"Then stop wasting my time and speak up!" Inuyasha barked.

"Kagome killed her," Inu no Taisho said and Inuyasha froze.

**Kagome's POV**

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash away the blood on my body. It felt good to be under something so calming. What kind of sick bastard would do that to his own kid? I mean, I know it was an accident, but he had already been beating her near the point of death and even left her there after he stabbed her. What a total asshole. I washed my body clean quickly and shampooed and conditioned my hair. Mother was probably waiting in the living room or my room for an explanation. I'm sorry I made her worry, but what else could I do. Inside, everything hurt and I felt kind of dead, like a part of me was missing. I hardly knew Kikyou, but when I meet someone, I meet them for life. Even if I speak to them for about a second and never see them again, I would be linked to them, because there was a place in my heart for everyone.

"Kagome?" My mother called as I came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to just pass out.

"Not now. Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked. My mother frowned and I sighed. "What is it you want to here? Do you think I killed someone?" I questioned and mother shrugged. "Wait, you do don't you? What the hell, ma! No, I didn't kill anyone, just so you know. Instead, I saw someone else kill someone." I said and plopped down onto my bed. Mother gasped and ran over to me.

"Who killed who?" She asked and I glared at her.

"Stop being so nosy. Just go, ma. I know you worried, but I don't want to talk about this right now." I explained.

"Kagome, I have always respected your wishes, but right now, I am putting on my role as your mom and will _not_ leave until you tell me what is breaking me little girl apart inside." Mother said and I smiled.

"I know, ma." I said and leaned against her. "I saw Kikyou's father kill her. She died in my arms and I don't think I will ever forget the smile she gave me as she passed or the blood she coughed up on me, the pain in her eyes or even the oh-so-sure words she spoke." I admitted and mother clenched her teeth and hugged me tight.

"Kagome, that's enough. Let it out, my sweet. Cry." She beckoned me. I smiled up at my mom.

"I wish I never met Inuyasha." I said and then burst into tears, yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, an anonymouse reviewer, who I really wished had a FF so I could reply to, asked if Kagome had been lieing when she said she didn't love Inuyasha and she never will. Well, the answer is yes, she was lieing. I know, sad, Kikyou died, but I just wrote whatever came from my heart, and I never wanted her to die, but there is a reason I added that and you'll see later. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha walked through the streets with two guards and Rin at his side.

"Inuyasha, this about this!" Rin pleaded, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He walked right over to the house he was searching for and banged on the door. Two seconds later, Amy opened the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's here, but you have no business with her, so leave." Amy sneered. She was about to shut the door, when Inuyasha pushed it open and ran up to where Kagome's scent emanated from. He froze when he saw her asleep on her bed, her face bearing dry tear streaks and puffy around, probably from crying. Another scent hit Inuyasha hard and he walked into Kagome's bathroom. Sure enough, on top of the dirty clothes basket, was some clothes coded in Kikyou's blood. Fuming, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome bed and shook her.

"Wake up!" He shouted and Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha growled and grabbed bother her arms tightly. "Ouch! Your hurting me!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome, did you kill Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome froze. "Answer me!" He shouted and Kagome flinched, pushed him away, and socked him in the face.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! How could you even begin to think I would do such a thing? Your sick, you know that? If you think I would do something like that for a guy, for you, then you need to be put in a psychiatric ward, because I would never stoop so low." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha stared at her in shock and then recovered and glared.

"Then why are your clothes covered in her blood?" He questioned and Kagome tensed.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me while the hell you were looking in my laundry!" Kagome snapped and Inuyasha growled.

"I smelled the blood, now answer _my_ question!" He shouted. Kagome clenched her fist and sat back down on her bed.

"Where's you warrant?" She asked and Inuyasha froze. Had she really just asked him that? Oh, yea, she did.

"Kagome, don't sta-." Inuyasha started to warn.

"No, you don't star, Inuyasha! You have no right to come in here and start accusing me of murder!" Kagome screamed, eyes narrowed and ready to beat the living hell out of the white haired prince.

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome, I just want answers. Did you or did you not kill Kikyou?" He pestered. I gritted my teeth and stared the half-demon dead in the eyes. Rin walked in and looked at us and then walked over and shoved Inuyasha out of the way.

"You guys are too loud! Anyway, Kagome, I know you didn't do it, so just answer him." Rin said and I sighed.

"No. I'm going to have to play the fifth on that one." I said and Rin nodded.

"Very well, but wouldn't it be better to just tell us what you know?" She asked. I looked away, my vision getting blurry.

"Rin?" I called as I looked back at her. She smiled. "Rin!" I cried and embraced her, probably soaking her shirt in the process.

"Kagome? Please just tell us what happened." She begged. I pulled away and wiped away my tears.

"I don't really know. It happened so fast with the knife and the blood and all the emotions!" I said as my head began to spin with the memory. "There was just so much blood!" I shouted. Inuyasha frowned and walked over to me.

"You did kill her, didn't you?" He asked and I socked him in the other eye.

"Seriously? Now? Fuck Inuyasha, if you want to blame everything on me then by all means do so!" I screamed and Inuyasha sighed and looked back at me. "No, I didn't kill her, but if you still think I did, then believe whatever the fuck you want." I sneered and then looked back at Rin.

"You said there was a knife. Who had the knife?" She asked.

"Kikyou's father. He was aiming for me when Kikyou blocked it to protect me and then, well, I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said and looked at the ground. Warm arms rapped around my waist. I spun around and was suddenly face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I blamed you, I don't know what came over me." He apologized. I frowned and looked back at Rin, who simply smiled and walked out, leaving us alone. "Will you ever forgive me?" Inuyasha asked. I looked back at him.

"Honestly?" I asked and he nodded. "I don't know. You thought I _killed_ someone for God's sake." I argued and Inuyasha frowned and laid his forehead on my shoulder. I frowned. "Inuyasha, you loved her, didn't you?" I asked.

"No, I just liked her. Love only comes once and to one person. I love _you_, Kagome." He said. I blushed and felt a shiver run down my spine when a pear of cool lips pressed against my neck.

"Inuyasha, don't." I warned and he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I will always love you, even if you love someone else. He's still a half-breed though." Inuyasha hissed.

"You mean, like you?" I asked and he glared, causing me to giggle a little. "Wait, who are you talking about?" I finally asked as his words really sunk in. Inuyasha blinked and thought it over as if he had forgotten the name. Knowing him, he probably did.

"Naroka. I think," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Na-ra-ku." I corrected and Inuyasha chuckled. "Sigh. Your such a disappointment at time, but seriously? Naraku? Uh, I don't love him, but I tried." I admitted and Inuyasha laughed.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha was happy to see a normal Kagome compared to the one from five second before. He was kind of scared of that Kagome, I mean, she was: pissed, moody, and practically dead at heart. There had been no light in her eyes until Inuyasha showed up and he loved to see that familiar gleam, like putting the last piece of a puzzle into place.

"What?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stared into her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the view." He said and Kagome blushed. _Idiot_, she thought and he leaned his forehead against hers. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"About you being an idiot." She admitted and Inuyasha grimaced. Rin and Amy were outside the door, listening in to their conversation.

"When is she going to say, 'I love you.'?" Rin questioned in a whisper. Amy smile and shrugged. She loved hearing the tone of her daughter change from pitiful to full of joy. It was as if nothing ever happened, but Amy new better than to think it was all over. Kagome was merely just suppressing her real pain, and when she breaks. All hell would break lose…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't want to be a spoiler or anything, but I warned you all in the summary out a Lemon, so if you don't want to read it then please skip the next chapter if you want. Also, I love writing Lemons about more than two characters. Maybe the next chapter is a scene with Rin and Sesshomaru, or maybe Izayoi and Inu no Taisho. Point is: You never know who the lemos are about in my story. Oh! They could even be about Amy and Daisuke. I'm evil... <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal POV**

Amy knew her daughter better than anyone and she seen Kagome do the same thing many years ago. Amy sighed at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Amy followed her laughing daughter out into the front yard. Three days before, Kagome had suddenly just sopped crying and started smiling, putting whatever she really felt on temporary standby. _

"_Kagome!" Amy called and then stopped when she saw Kagome looking up at the sky. The once blue sky was consumed by an amazing Aurora Borealis. Thousands of colors dance around. A small tear ran down Kagome's cheek and Amy gasped._

"_Bankotsu!" Kagome cried and then, suddenly, the pink light from the Aurora Borealis shot down and enveloped the small child. No, the light wasn't from the Aurora, it was from Kagome herself. Amy gasped as she watched her daughter glow. Out of nowhere, bright pink shot started flying out of Kagome and destroying then as she collapsed to the ground in tears. _

"_Kagome!" Amy called. Kagome continued to cry and the shot kept firing. Thinking quickly, Amy shouted the first thing that came to mind: "Kagome, if you don't stop you could hit me and I'd die too!" At that moment, everything stopped and Kagome looked up at her mother. _

"_I'm sorry, mama." She apologized. Amy cried and ran over and hugged her daughter close. All of the pain that Kagome was holding back was let out in a completely negative way and had destroyed more than half the black, of course, she didn't remember the incident, but that was a young Kagome, so imagine a grown up Kagome. Her powers would now be massive, and out of control they could possible destroy a whole Kingdom in the blink of an eye._

_**Flashback End**_

Amy let out another sigh and took her husband's hand in hers.

"This is for the best," Daisuke assured his wife. Amy simply nodded. Daisuke decided on moving everyone back to the Kingdom and arranging Kagome to get married.

Back at the castle, Kagome giggled as Inuyasha tickled her like crazy in his room.

"Inuyasha, stop! I'm already crying and my tummy hurts from laughing!" Kagome cried. "Have mercy!" She continued and Inuyasha laughed. He stopped and then leaned down and kissed his love. She deepened the kiss and let her fingers trace the biceps on his arms.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said, hoping to finally get a reply. Kagome giggled and looked him in the eyes. Was this it? Was she finally going to tell him how she felt?

"I hate you," she joked and stuck out her tongue. Annoyed, Inuyasha began to tickle her all over again. "No, I was joking! I love you, too!" She screamed and Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. Kagome smiled.

"Again," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." She repeated.

"I love hearing you say that and my name." He admitted and kissed her. Hypnotized by her beauty and her words, Inuyasha let lust take over and slowly began to let his hands wonder under Kagome's shirt. Kagome herself was doing the same too. She removed Inuyasha's shirt has he removed hers. Thank goodness the door was locked and the curtains to the balcony window were closed. In seconds, they removed ever piece of clothing from each other's bodies and continued to let their tongues battle it out.

"I love you," Kagome said through kisses. Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome let her hands travel over his back muscles.

"You better be ready for this," he warned and the slowly pushed himself into her. Kagome let out a small moan and kissed him deeply. Their love was strong and this was but a small step in their hopes to one day be united under law. Kagome kissed Inuyasha as he made sweet and passionate love to her. The sweet dim light that illuminated the room made the scene much more lovely and sweet. Inuyasha hands caressed Kagome's hips as hers outlined Inuyasha's back. He moved in and out of her slowly and with love, trying not to cause her too much pain, but make it as loving as gentle as possible, too. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome smile and let out a small moan.

"I know," she said with a smile and then kissed him full on the lips. Two hours later, Inuyasha collapsed beside Kagome and hugged her close. She cuddled against his chest and laughed. "Tired?" She asked, breathless. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded.

"Yea, and I bet you are too, so get some rest, love." He suggested and kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. Kagome smiled and cuddled even closer.

"Just don't let go," she pleaded and Inuyasha smiled.

"Never." He assured her. Slowly, but surely, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, enjoying being in each other's company.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up in Inuyasha's arms and smiled down at him as he slept. I slowly got up and stretched before getting a clean pair of clothes from the pile that Rin gave me then walking into the bathroom and taking a warm shower. I absolutely loved the feel the warm water combined with the feeling of Inuyasha's touch, which still lingered over my body. I didn't want to wash away the sweet scent that stuck to my body, but I had to because I was sticky with sweat and Inuyasha probably was too, so no hug until _after_ he showers. I quickly put on the pair of clean clothes and checked myself in the huge mirror that was in the bathroom. Honestly, Rin needed to get clothes that were less skimpy. Kinky brat. Now I know why Sesshomaru loves her so much. I giggled lightly to myself and walked back into the room.

"Kagome, you up?" Rin's voice asked, followed by a small rap on the door. I smiled and walked over and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked.

"Your parents are here, and they want to take you back to you Kingdom… to live." She informed and I froze. No way. Not now. Not after….


	17. Chapter 17

**Kagome's POV**

I sat in the carriage as the guards finished putting the luggage away. My mind was drifting and my heart ached. How could they do this? I was happy where I was and wanted to stay to be with the one I love and, well, _loved_ the other night. A light blush I formed on my face at the memory.

"Inuyasha," I whispered, my eyes slowly closing. Finally, I succumb to the sleep that I had been fighting off since the night before last. Yea, I was more of a train wreck than I was a sleepy princess. Princess? Ugh, how annoying. Yea, I'm still not used to that, nor will ever be, I mean, me? A princess? Who'd a thought?

"Kagome, wake up. We're here." A familiar voice whispered into my ear. My eyes fluttered open and now I was looking up an enormous castle, bigger than Inu no Taisho's. I slowly sat up and blinked in shock. This was my new home? A huge palace where I would most likely get lost twenty-four/seven? Who's bright idea was it to bring me, no-sense-of-direction-Kagome, to a palace ten times the size of my home kingdom. I gulped as father helped me out of the car and had the guards carry out bags to the room. "Beautiful, isn't it? Its you new home, Kagome. Fist, the maids will change you into some formal wear and your tiara. I can't have you walking around dressing like a civilian." He said and then walked into the palace. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yea, well, Inu no Taisho never made Rin dress fancy." I grumbled as I stomped in after him. If I thought the castle was nice from outside, than I had no words to describe the inside. One of the maids lead me to my 'quarters', as she called it, and then called some other to change me. I felt so violated. They stripped me of my normal clothes, put a gown on me, heels, and fixed my hair, along with applying make-up and putting jewels around my neck. Lastly, they put a stunning diamond tiara on my now up-in-a-bun hair.

"You look lovely, Princess Higurashi." The maids said, simultaneously. Creepy.

"Uh, thank you." I said and they walked out, leaving me alone in the huge room. I walked out into the balcony and had a gorgeous view of the Kingdom along with the perfect designed garden below. I smirked and climbed down from my balcony and ran right out the back gate. I looked around the unfamiliar town with a smile. Lots of people stopped what they were doing and bowed at the sight of me. Again, cliché. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a fruit stand and the man gave me a basket of fruits for FREE! I mean, wow. Who knew royalty had it perks, but hey, I still felt a little bad.

"Your highness. Are you the lost princess?" A little girl asked. I looked down at her in shock.

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"Mommy told me that years ago the Queen left the Kingdom with the newborn Princess." She explained. I thought it over for a minute. Why would mom leave the palace with me?

"Well, I guess that's me, but I really don't know. Also, don't call me 'Your Highness' because I have a name and its: Ka-go-me." I said as I tapped her nose with my finger like a wand. The child giggled and I smiled.

"Okay, Kagome. My name is Nana." She introduced and I nodded.

"Well, Nana, I have to start heading back before anyone notices I'm gone. It was nice meeting you!" I said over my shoulder as I ran back toward the palace. One small problem: which way was the castle? I sighed and looked up at the sky. I watched with a smile as the sun set clearly behind the tall mountains, covering our light and leaving us in darkness, the only light being the moon.

"Kagome!" A voice screamed. I looked over and was now face-to-face with a really pissed off King. I grinned.

"Fruit basket?" I chirped and lifted the basket and dropped it in his hands

"Let's go. There is a very excited Prince at the house waiting to meet you." He said and I looked at him, confusion clear on my face. "Didn't I tell you? I'm going to have you get married." Father explained and I stiffened.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha slammed his hand into the wall in rage. How could Kagome just leave him after what they did? He was furious, pissed, all the words you could think off to express anger. Rin frowned and so did Izayoi along with Inu no Taisho. They didn't want to be the ones to tell him, but Kagome's parents had her out of there before she could say goodbye.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Izayoi said, trying to get her son to relax by making soothing circles on his back. In the heat of the moment, Inuyasha slapped Izayoi's hand away and everyone and everything grew silent.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and ran out. Inuyasha was more pissed that he had to go search for her again than he was that she left in the first place. He ran through the halls and exited the palace. "Take me to the Southern Kingdom." Inuyasha ordered. The guards immediately complied and got Inuyasha a carriage. They had quickly arrived and Inuyasha took a deep breath and approached the castle doors.

**Kagome's POV**

I smirked in victory as the Prince ran out of the room. Lets just say, I have a way with boys. I walked out the doors, back straight and head high. I was in power at the moment. No matter what man my dad through at me, they would all be out the door in seconds of their own choice. My father pleaded with the Prince, but the Prince shoved my father out of the way and ran out. I stood at the top of staircase, basking in glory.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice called. I looked back at the door from my father and gasped. Inuyasha stood there, looking up at me with wide eyes. An extremely large smile spread across my face, but then faded when I realized how cruel reality was.

"Inuyasha?" I called. Inuyasha smiled and ran u the stairs. Within a millisecond, I was in my white haired Prince's arms and his lips were moving gently with mine.

"Excuse me!" My father shouted, making us jump apart. I looked down at him, confused. "Kagome, will you explain why the hell the Prince ran out of here like his life depended on it." He snapped and I gave him a guilty smile.

"Well, maybe it did." I said, leaning against Inuyasha, who rapped his arm around my shoulder and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Ka-go-me," he hissed. I smiled, knowing I was so in trouble. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first or the last time. "What am I goi-, wait, why is Inuyasha here?" Father questioned, changing the subject. Yay, I was in the clear! I smiled up at Inuyasha, wondering the same thing.

"I came to get my little princess." He said and father narrowed his eyes.

"She isn't going back Inuyasha. Kagome is here to stay until she is married off to the most suitable man." He said and Inuyasha and I looked at him in shock. Inuyasha came all the way here to get me, did that mean nothing to him? How cruel…

"No, I want to be with Inuyasha." I said, gripped Inuyasha's arm. "I hate being a princess. My life was fine before you came along and ruined it." I sneered. Father recoiled, but quickly recovered and glared at me.

"Prince Inuyasha, I, King Daisuke Higurashi, banish your from my Kingdom." Father said in an orderly voice. I stiffened. No…


	18. Chapter 18

**Kagome's POV**

"As you say, your majesty." Inuyasha finally spoke, let go of me, and walked out. My eyes grew wide. Did that really just happen? Did Inuyasha just leave me… forever. I felt everything suddenly begin to crumble all around me. Old wounds reopened and the memories of Kikyou dieing flooded my mind and heart. Every ounce of hurt I felt since I first met Inuyasha hit me like a slap in the face, and then something happened. It was like I changed into another person and I could see what I was doing through blurry vision, but I had no control over my actions.

"Inuyasha," was all I was able to let out. A pink light enveloped me and my heart raced, sending the adrenaline pulsing through my body. The rush penetrating whatever sanity I once had and causing me to break out in tears. I could kind of see people running and tornadoes everywhere. Pink tornadoes circled throughout the palace and suddenly beams of the same color shot out from somewhere around me. I was confused, but I knew I needed Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Mother's voice shouted. I watched as she tried to run over to me, the wind pushing her a little with every step she took. No, I didn't want her, I wanted those I lost! Suddenly, my mom was sent flying back. A loud cracking filled the room as she smacked hard against the wall, but I had absolutely no control. The strange power surge inside me grew and the front half of the castle erupted in pink flames. I watched in horror as the pink tornadoes made their way toward the Kingdom, followed by the massive energy shots.

"Kagome!" Another voice called, this one making the beams stop firing. It took all my will to look in the direction of where the voice had emerged from. Inuyasha stood at the stairs in front of the castle, his hand in front of him, trying to block the strong winds. After seeing him struggling, the wind stopped. Taking the chance, Inuyasha ran over and pulled me into a tight and warm embrace, but I still felt pain. Why did Kikyou have to die? Why? Tears ran down my face like a waterfall and the tornadoes doubled in size. "Kagome, love, I'm here. Listen to the sound of my voice and calm down." Inuyasha tried to calm me down, but nothing could bring her back, no, Kikyou was gone. Gone…

"Kikyou!" I shouted, or so I think, for the voice was unfamiliar to me. Inuyasha was sent flying back and since there was no wall to catch him like my mother, he kept going until he slammed hard into a medal pole. Time froze when I saw Inuyasha head smack against the pole and blood slowly ooze out. My eyes grew wide, everything stopped, and I ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" I cried as I ran to his side and pulled his had onto my lap.

"Fine, your back to normal," was all he said. I smiled and hugged him close.

"Come on, we have to get you to a hospital!" I pleaded and Inuyasha shook his head. The scene was familiar and then it hit me. Kikyou said no, too. It can't be…

**Normal POV**

Kagome stared at her love in disbelief. Was he really about to give in to death and leave her? No, she couldn't lose another one.

"Don't you dare die on me, Inuyasha!" She cried, her eyes beginning to water. The white haired half-demon simply smiled and began to lean upward. Kagome froze as she felt Inuyasha's lips lightly brush her, but they quickly disappeared and she looked back at Inuyasha. He lay in her arms, face pale, and eyes… closed. "No, not you! Not you! Inuyasha, I love you and want to be with you forever!" The ebony haired girl cried.

"Kagome?" Amy and her husband called. Daisuke held his wife up as they walked over to their daughter. "Kagome, he's gone." She tried to tell her daughter, but Kagome just wouldn't stand for it, no, she wasn't going to lose Inuyasha to death. She would rather he go with someone else.

"No, he isn't dead. I'm not losing him." Kagome sneered. Daisuke sighed and looked down at the lifeless body of a once great and loving Prince.

"I feel as if this is my fault," Daisuke admitted and Amy looked at him.

" No, it wasn't." She tried to reassure her husband and Kagome snapped her head in his direction.

"She's right. It was my fault. I don't know what happened, but I know it was all me. I deserve the death penalty." Kagome said and looked back at Inuyasha. She was expecting him to open his eyes and start laughing at her for being an idiot and falling for such a stupid trick, but she knew deep inside, that he was gone. "No, I'm not going to et you die." Kagome finally said, her bangs shadowing over her face. A pink light enveloped her and then the light slowly moved down to the palm of her hand. "I give you… life." She whispered and slammed the palm of her hand onto his chest. Her hand, for a moment, sunk into his body and hit his heart. The light burst and surrounded Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and collapsed. Daisuke caught his daughter, watching in awe as Inuyasha body began to levitate and then his eyes snapped open.

"Kagome," was the first word he spoke in the beginning of his new life. Amy smiled and Kagome flipped, landing perfectly on his feet. "Kagome. Where is Kagome?" He asked. Daisuke looked confused and then looked back down at his arms, where his daughter was no longer.

"No. Impossible. I swear, she was in my arms right now. She can't just disappear!" Daisuke shouted and tears began to run down Amy's face. Had her daughter just given her life for a man?

"Kagome! No! My baby!" Amy cried and crawled over to the spot where her body once was. Confused, Inuyasha looked around, not smelling her scent anywhere. Could his Kagome, his little princess, really be gone? Gone for good?

"Amy, explain what happened? Why was Kagome glowing and where did she get that kind of power in the first place?" Daisuke questioned and Inuyasha ears perked. He snapped his head in their direction and grimaced.

"I remember now, so start explaining." He urged as he put his hand behind his head, but there was nothing there. No blood, nothing.

"Kagome always had a special power. That is all about I can say, because I don't know much about it. The first and last time I saw it was about twelve years ago on the night of an Aurora Borealis." Amy explained.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Moron.

"The Northern Light, meaning, pretty colors in the sky." Daisuke said, adding the last part sarcastically. Inuyasha growled and then looked back at Amy.

"So where is she now?" He asked. Amy clenched her fist and tears ran down her face.

"I think she gave her life to you." Amy admitted and Daisuke and Inuyasha froze, For the first time ever, tears spilled from the Prince's eyes. His Kagome was gone…


	19. Chapter 19

**Normal POV**

Six months had passed since the day Inuyasha lost his love, and Daisuke and Amy lost their daughter. Inu no Taisho ran through the hall with his wife at his side. They were late, extremely late. Inu no Taisho pushed open the double doors, revealing Rin on a bed with a crying baby in her arms and Sesshomaru standing by her side along with Inuyasha on the couch.

"Yo," Inuyasha greeted. His father rolled his eyes as Izayoi ran over and looked at the small child. Her facial features were that of her father, but her eyes were of her mother. "She already named it, mother. You too late." Inuyasha informed and Izayoi gasped and looked at Rin in disbelief.

"Sorry," she apologized and Izayoi huffed, but smiled when she looked back at the small girl.

"Her name?" Izayoi asked.

"Kagome," Rin replied and everyone froze. Rin said she had come up with a name, but this was the first time any of them heard it. "Isn't it perfect. Its like she's here again. My dear friend, Kagome," Rin said. Inuyasha, tensed in his seat, clenched his fist. "Inuyasha, do you agree?" Rin asked. Inuyasha was about ready to screamed when he saw the small baby giggling at him. Sighing, Inuyasha nodded.

"Whatever, well, I need some air. Too much crying gives me a headache." He complained and walked out. He ran through the hall and ran right into the room that was once Kagome's. The pile of clothes that Rin had lent her was still stacked neatly over an arm chair and the bed was still a little messy from when she last slept on it. Inuyasha usually when there after he felt tense, Kagome's scent calming him down. Now relaxed, Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony and a soothing brush of air danced around him.

Back at the palace, now rebuilt, Daisuke finished some paperwork and got ready for his meeting. Amy was in the hallway, adjusting the flowers in a flower pot. The sound of heels hitting the tile floor made her stop and look in the direction of the sound, which in fact, was approached her. A dark figure emerged from the corner of the hallways and Amy screamed. Daisuke jumped at the sound and ran downstairs. Once he found his wife, his eyes grew wide in shock and some fear.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was now having the time of his life with baby Kagome in his hands. She giggled as he bounced her up and down and then laid her on his bed.

"Hmm, your too cute to be my Kagome, and definitely too cute to be my brother's baby. Rin most definitely fucked some other dude." He told himself and then gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth, causing baby Kagome to giggle. "Okay, well, uncle Inuyasha said a no-no, so lets just not tell anyone else about this, okay?" He asked and then baby just gave him a black look. Inuyasha chuckled and froze when he heard someone running down the hallway.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi called as she slammed the door open and glared. "Stop teaching a newborn child bad words!" She scold as she grabbed baby Kagome and walked out, leaving Inuyasha behind, laughing so hard that he rolled of the bed.

"Ouch!" He cried and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head in froze. It had been six months and, still, somewhere deep inside, he still felt the sting of his head connecting with a metal pole. Sighing, Inuyasha got up and walked out. He had last saw Daisuke and Amy two months earlier, so he thought he'd pay them a visit again. Inuyasha quickly got dressed and went to speak with Inu no Taisho, who he had to asked for to leave the palace to now since that day six months before.

"You want to go visit them? Are you sure you'll be okay?" Inu no Taisho questioned, worried for his son, but still knowing that Inuyasha wasn't a kid anymore and could take care of himself.

"Yes, I promise to be careful." Inuyasha promised. Inu no Taisho nodded and Inuyasha asked the guards to take him, which they did. Some of the guards had really like Kagome and her enthusiasm, so if they knew it was for Kagome, they would take Inuyasha anywhere he wanted.

"We are almost there, sire. Why don't you get some rest until then?" A guard suggested. Inuyasha nodded and slowly dozed off. The guards kept going, but froze at the sight before them when they approached the castle. When the dark shadow that loomed over the ground disappeared, the guards shook themselves. Convincing themselves that they were just overstressed.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. The guards looked back at him and shook their heads.

"No, sire. We just though we saw something, but it was just a trick of the eye." One guard said and then other nodded in agreement. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll try to make this as quick as possible. Head out to town if you get hungry." He told them and walked up and ran the doorbell. A butler opened the door for him and lead him to the den where Daisuke and Amy were. Surprisingly, Inuyasha found then hugging on a couch, crying their eyes out. "What happened?" He asked.

"Kagome," was all Amy whispered. Inuyasha frowned and made soothing circles on her back.

"I know you miss her. I do too, all the time." Inuyasha said, trying to calm down the crying queen. Amy shook her head and looked at Inuyasha.

"No, Kagome. Kagome is back!" She screamed and Inuyasha looked at Daisuke. With a smile, Daisuke nodded.

"Where? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed. Suddenly, the two grew silent and were now looking somewhere else. Inuyasha followed their gaze and froze. Kagome stood at the door, wearing a soft cotton dress that stopped mid thigh and strap up white stilettos to match, her hair loose around her like a black halo, and her same, beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Kagome," was all Inuyasha _could_ say. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha, then, realized that she wasn't an illusion…


	20. Chapter 20

**Normal POV**

Jaw dropped and eyes wide, Inuyasha continued to stare at the girl. A light blush began to form on her cheeks and she smiled.

"K-Kagome?" He questioned. Kagome glanced at her parents, they were smiling at their daughter and holding each others hands, and then back at Inuyasha and finally nodded. Smiling, Inuyasha ran over and embraced her tightly. "What took you so long to come back to me?" He asked, whispering in her ear, his eyes beginning to water in joy.

"Inuyasha, stop." Kagome said and Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her, confused. "Stop being sad. I don't like it," she continued and Inuyasha chuckled and placed a small kiss upon her soft pink lips.

"I missed you," he admitted he leaned his forehead against hers. Kagome smile and her blush grew brighter.

"How long was I gone?" She finally asked the question that she had been itching to ask since she first arrived. Inuyasha blinked and frowned. How could he forget? Those were the worst months of his life. He had no Kagome in his arms and he hadn't felt the brush of her sweet lips on his.

"Six months," he finally answered and she sighed. Suddenly, a scream erupted from outside.

"I guess they saw her," Kagome said with a disappointed frown and then walked outside with Inuyasha and her parents close behind. The two guards were huddled together with wide eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around, until she found her target. Inuyasha followed her gaze and froze when he saw a dark shadow move through the buildings. "Come on out. Its not nice to tease, even if it is fun." Kagome said with a giggle. Another giggle emanated from between two building and Inuyasha watched as the shadow slowly emerged from the darkness, his eyes growing wide in realization to whom was standing before him.

"Kikyou," he whispered. Kikyou smiled and ran over and into his arms. Kagome smiled and looked back at the guards.

"Honestly, stop scaring people. Remember that everyone thinks your dead." Kagome sneered and then walked over and poked the guard's shoulders. They looked at her and she waved her glowing pink hand over their faces. "Kikyou and I are alive and you know that, so your not scared." She whispered and the guards eyes glowed pink and they nodded in agreement.

"What just happened?" One guard ked, awaking from the trance, followed by the other. Kagome smiled and waved at them. "Oh, hello, Princess Kagome." The first guard greeted and Kagome simply giggled and skipped back to the others. Kikyou was staring into Inuyasha eyes and he smiled at her.

"Is it true? Did you really like me?" Kikyou asked and a deep blush consumed Inuyasha's cheeks. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Inuyasha, wanting to know the answer to the question.

"Yes," he replied and Kagome simple smiled.

"Well, now that we're all together again, lets go eat! I'm starving!" She complained and everyone laughed. Kikyou, on the other hand, continued to stare at Inuyasha as he laughed, and then grabbed his arms and wrapped it around her waist. Kagome saw what she did, but ignored the action and continued to smile.

"And what exactly do you want to eat?" King Daisuke asked and Kagome smirked.

"I've been dead for six months. Lets put it this way: You going to go from rich to completely broke in two seconds flat." Kagome warned and Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the sarcasm in her voice, still, the idiot didn't notice that his arm was wrapped around Kikyou waist or that she had her hand on his chest.

"Be careful your highness, she might deprive this Kingdom of food." Inuyasha cautioned with a laugh and Kagome pouted.

"How rude. Inuyasha, you are incredibly debilitating!" She scold and Inuyasha winked at her. Kagome simply smiled and then gasped when she connected with Inuyasha eyes, succumbing to a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time…

**Kagome's POV**

I felt stuck in neutral. Not able to move or even blink, captivated by Inuyasha's stunning amber eyes. Every living cell in my body was frozen, yet they still emitted a frighteningly strong impulse. I wanted to reach out and stroke Inuyasha cheek, then, pull him close and kiss him with every ounce of passion humanly possible, but his eyes, they were hypnotizing me in a way that I so missed and deeply desired.

"Kagome!" A voice exclaimed, breaking the perfect connection. I looked over at Kikyou, the one who screamed, and arched an eyebrow. "Didn't you say you were hungry?" She asked and I smiled.

"Your right! I can't ignore my empty stomach any longer. It wants food, I must feed it!" I joked and everyone, including Kikyou, laughed. I smiled tenderly at their soft laughter and then turned away. "Hmm, I wonder how pork-chops taste in this Kingdom," I wondered to myself as I began to walk, not noticing that I walked directly onto a busy street.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed. The next sound I heard was the wheels screeching as the slid across the gravel. I spun around and cocked my head, watched as the car sped toward me and laughed when a pink barrier surrounded me and then car passed right through and came to a dead stop on the other end of me. I looked back at the other with a grin.

"C'mon slow pokes! I want ribs now, and the last one who gets to the shop is treating!" I teased and started for a run. Realizing what I said, they looked at each other and ran after me. Losers…

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Kagome's character was just entertaining to write out in this chapter. Oh, also, I'm sorry to some who say I post to quickly. I guess, I should slow down, but isn't it the same when you read a novel? You get a book and there are no chapter stops, so you keep going, every chapter ending leaving you to wonder what'll happen next. Maybe that's why I never put down my books, current one being: <em>The Ghost And The Goth<em>. Well, thanks to all who read and review. Wait, one more thing: how sad. Why am I a bad author? I'm sorry if I don't right fast enough. You people are confusing! Do you want me to write faster or slower? Oh, well, just wait because everything comes in time. Patience is a virtue! Now, I'm off to write another chapter! Damn, I write LONG author's notes, don't I? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Kagome's POV**

I laughed like a psycho as I saw everyone gawk at there, now empty, wallets. Ha! Classic.

"Man, I wish I had a camera on me! Your faces are so priceless!" I cried in laughter. Everyone snapped their head n my direction and glared, causing me to flinch and give a guilty smile. "What? You trying being dead for six moths." I whined and they all looked at Kikyou.

"She's just a big eater, probably going to be a huge fat-ass and all her muscles are going to become hanging blubber when she's older, but still a great big eater who is perfectly fit." Kikyou said, bluntly. I gawked at her and then reached over and slapped her arm. "Ouch!" She cried and everyone laughed. Inuyasha snaked his arm around my waist and I smiled up at him. Inuyasha slowly leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I miss you so much," he whispered and I laughed and looked up at him, missing him just as much as he missed me. Inuyasha was my everything and, well, my afterlife was really confusing. I sighed and looked back at Kikyou, who was glaring down at Inuyasha's arm around me. Honestly, I only smiled the first couple time, because Inuyasha seemed happy and that was all I wanted, but with Kikyou, it was a whole other story, so, in short: screw the hoe, this is my man! I laughed at my thoughts and Inuyasha and Kikyou looked at me confused.

"I called Kikyou a hoe in my thoughts," I admitted with a victorious grin. Kikyou sneered and I grinned. Hey, at least I wasn't lying, right? Inuyasha laughed and pulled me tighter against him. I could feel as his large biceps and muscular six pack trembled so closely to me, causing me to bite my lower lip and thank my lucky stars that he was mine. "Inuyasha, whatever happened with Rin and the others?" I finally asked and he looked down at me. Then, it happened again. Both of us became trapped in the trance of out connection. The same burning desires sparked inside me and I could practically taste the exact same once emanating off of the man holding me close.

"Th-their fine," Inuyasha finally answered, stuttering, but still not braking the connection. I couldn't help but smile. He knew how I felt and he felt the same way, not wanting to ruing our perfect way of being alone. Strangely, every time our eyes met, we became the only two people in the world.

"That's good. What about the baby?" I asked and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he broke the connection by glancing down at my stomach. I laughed and smacked his arm. "I'm not talking about me, you dobe! I was talking about Rin's baby!" I laughed and Inuyasha smiled, then winked, causing me to turn a bright cherry red, yet giving me enough strength to grin like an idiot. "Stop making me love you so much," I said with a giggle and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome," Kikyou called and I looked back at her. "Can we talk?" She asked and I nodded and we walked off, leaving the others confused, but, of course, I told them to stay because we'll make it quick. Kikyou spun around once we were a good distance away and she looked me dead in the eyes

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, but I thought I could be stronger, but now that I see him again, I want him. I want Inuyasha!" She exclaimed and I stiffened. And? Why was she telling m- oh…

"Uh, well, that's all up to him. Kikyou, I'm not going to make Inuyasha chose, but I will fight for our love." I warned and she smirked and stuck out our hand. An extremely evil grin spread across my face and I slapped my hand against hers. "From this day until he chooses, we are officially rivals." I said and Kikyou nodded.

"Your going down, you royal pain in the neck." She said and I held back a laugh. She makes this way too easy…

"Your on, your royal queen of whores, who can't say ass." I said and walked off, leaving her to gawk. Ah, this was so going to be over soon. I stuck my tongue back at her and skipped back to Inuyasha, giggling like a child.

**Normal POV**

The Prince arched an eyebrow at his love and smiled when he saw Kikyou walking up behind her. Kagome, seeing who he smiled at, frowned. In fact, she could picture it in her head: them being together like a royal perfect family. All Kagome wanted was for him to be happy. She spent the first four months of her afterlife being… well, that's something you'll find out later.

"We should have a ball!" Daisuke suggested and Kagome and Inuyasha groaned in harmony. "And our princess will sing." He added and Kagome was left alone to groan while Inuyasha rather enjoyed the thought. "Very well, we will send the letters out today and start making plans tomorrow!" The King exclaimed and walked off with his Queen at his side.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. I'll see you soon, Inu-." Kagome shut up when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou smiling at each other. Smiling, Kagome giggled and walked off, leaving the two alone. The worst thing to do in life: watching the one you love, love someone else. The best thing in life: watching the one you love be happy. Kagome simply needed to ignore the worst and think of the positive. Inuyasha was meant to marry Kikyou anyway, so it didn't matter, right? Of course, Kagome's heart disagreed completely, but like before, she simply pushed the pain away and let it stay boxed into its own little space.

"Is he really going to do this?" Kagome asked her mother as she approached her. Amy smiled back at her daughter in shrugged. Her husband was always coming up with crazy ideas, especially when it meant putting someone on the spot. "I'm going to kill him," Kagome murmured.

"Kagome, are you okay with it? Inuyasha and Kikyou, I mean. I saw the way they were looking at each other. His eyes looked the same as when he lookes at you," she said and Kagome froze. He looked at her the same way he did Kagome? Kagome clenched her fists and then forced on a smile.

"It's fine. All I want is for him to be happy. I spent most of my afterlife in a hell whole, I'm not going to let him suffer the way I did. If he's happy, then I'm- then I'm- I'm… lets just get back to the palace." She said and walked off.

Inuyasha was smiling down at Kikyou. She tried to bring on a connection, but failed miserably and Inuyasha chuckled. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and was curious if she could succeed.

"Give up, Kikyou. I don't love you. I love Kagome," Inuyasha said and something inside Kikyou snapped. Was it her heart? Was her heart braking with Inuyasha words and rejection? Kikyou held back her tears. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized and was about to walk off, when Kikyou suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss…

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, thank you 'TiffyTaffy0409'! Your so nice... Also, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post as soon as possible.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha and his family pulled on their best formal wear and headed toward the Southern Kingdom, all anxious to see Kagome. Sesshomaru held his new born daughter in his arms and Inuyasha was sitting right in front playing with the babies fingers. Rin smiled lightly and giggled as she watched the three and then looked back at Izayoi. Izayoi smiled and they began to chat.

Kagome was back at the palace with Kikyou, trying hard to pull up the zipper on Kikyou's dress. Sighing, Kagome gave up and plopped down on her bed with a pout.

"Kikyou, it isn't going to fit. You've simply gained weight." Kagome said, telling the truth and trying not to turn it into a joke. Kikyou glared back at her and stomped off to go find someone to prove her wrong. "Honestly, she's the one who ate all the cake last night." Kagome grumbled and then walked over and pulled her dress from the closet, admiring its soft fabric and silk pattern. Kikyou had returned to the palace right after what had happened with Inuyasha and explained to Kagome in excruciating detail the sweetness of their kiss. Kagome, trying to ignore the pain, smiled and said that she was happy for the two of them.

"I'm not fucking fat!" Kagome heard Kikyou scream, jumping in fear. Kikyou stormed into the room, took of her dress, and tossed it on the bed. "I can't believe this! I wanted to look beautiful for Inuyasha, but the stupid dress won't fit!" Kikyou cried and Kagome frowned and glanced down at her dress. _Look beautiful for Inuyasha, huh_, Kagome thought and then sighed.

"Kikyou, do you want to try on my dress? If it fits you can borrow it." Kagome offered and Kikyou lit up in joy and embraced the girl tightly.

"Oh, thank you, Kagome! You're the best!" She screamed, kissed Kagome's cheek and pulled on the dress. Kagome watched as she struggled a little and then did something she would probably regret, she used her powers to make Kikyou happy and made the dress fit. "Its perfect!" Kikyou exclaimed and hugged Kagome tightly and ran off to show off her dress. Sighing, Kagome sat down on her bed and smiled. She did good right? She helped a friend, even if it was a eight hundred dollar dress.

"Stop trying to please everyone," Amy said and Kagome smiled at her.

"I can't help it. Its in my blood." She said and Amy frowned and walked away, disappointed in the way her daughter was just giving up. Kagome frowned and walked onto the balcony and looked at the sky. Kagome was just a common girl, she didn't deserve Inuyasha. Hello? Reality much? A rich man or woman doesn't date a poor man or woman, but Kagome is a _Princess_! Honestly, how dense can people get?

"Kagome?" A familiar voice called. Kagome spun around and smiled, now looking upon Izayoi and Rin.

"Rin, Izayoi!" Kagome called and ran over and embraced them, enjoying the feeling of their touch. "Its been too long," she whispered and they pulled away, smiling.

"Oh, Kagome, we've missed you so. But can you tell us what exactly happened after that day six months ago?" Izayoi asked and Kagome tensed and shook her head. No, it wasn't time yet. To hear her story, timing was crucial. "Well, that's okay, so where is your dress?" Izayoi asked and Kagome gave her a guilty smile and pointed down the hall to where Kikyou was chatting with a maid. "Oh, well, you always were to kind for your own good." She said and Kagome grimaced.

"It's okay. Lets just see every dress you have and then make change them a little." Rin said, grabbing a pair of scissors from Kagome's nightstand with a scheming smirk.

Inuyasha walked down the halls with baby Kagome in his arms. Daisuke was in the courtyard, waiting for him and his father, but Inu no Taisho was to preoccupied with arguing with his eldest son. Man, that guy is one crazy. I'm glad I'm not one of his servants. That aside, Inuyasha pushed open the glass double doors and smiled when he saw the King standing by a rose bush.

"Hello King Daisuke, I hope its okay that I brought a tag-along." Inuyasha said and the King laughed and grabbed ay Kagome from Inuyasha's arms and hugged her close.

"Of course it is, especially when she's as cute as this. Now, boy, don't tell me your cheating on my princess for this little one." Daisuke joked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, still, chuckling. A loud scream emanated from above and Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyou, smiling widely at him, wearing a stunning ice purple silk gown with an elegant silver outlining. "That's strange. Kagome just bought that dress for herself, so why is Kikyou wearing it?" King Daisuke asked. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, now wondering the same damn thing.

**Kagome's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling like I was looking at a completely different person. Rin made the dress while Izayoi fixed my hair and make-up. The dress was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. As for me, I looked like a completely different person. My lashed were full and long, my lips a deep crimson, foundation upon my cheeks to lighten my color, eyeliner on both top and bottom to make my eyes stand out, and eye shadow that made my eyes look almost hazel. My hair was straight and let lose around me, except for a small amount on either side that was tied back to be able to give my tiara a perfect place.

"Its time for the last part to this make-over." Rin said. I spun around and watched as she gently picked up my diamond tiara and slowly placed it upon my head, completing the look completely and perfectly.

"Rin, Izayoi, thank you. I mean it." I said and hugged them. "Well, you guys head on out. I'll go out when dad announces my little performance." I said with a groan, and they laughed and walked out, leaving me alone in the room. In truth, the dress I lent Kikyou paled in comparison to the one Rin had just made me. I loved the soft fabric and the colors. For Inuyasha: She made the dress a deep scarlet with white lace over on the top half and at the bottom ends.

"Ladies and gents, I am proud to present my daughter, Princess Kagome. She will be singing a song that she had wrote herself." Father introduced. I took a deep breath, grabbed the microphone from the bed, and walked out to the top f the stair case.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming. I do hope you enjoy my little song and that you have a great evening." I said, kissing ass as usual. I took a deep breath and began to sing:

_I don't have the balance_

_Think I'm going to fall_

_Wish I had the talent_

_I don't belong here at all_

_Drowning in the pressure_

_In over my head_

_Why did I think I could do this_

_I could've walked away instead_

_But this is my chance to break free_

_Everything's depending on me_

_And if I keep trying I'll be_

_On top of the world_

_Where I can see everything before me_

_Reaching up to touch the sky_

_On top of the world_

_All of my dreams are rushing toward me_

_Stretching out my wings to fly_

_On top of the world_

_On top of the world_

_Nothing's gonna break me_

_Gonna get it right_

_Even if it takes me_

_Doing it a thousand time_

_Trying once is easy_

_Discipline is hard_

_But nothing can defeat me_

_If the change is in my heart_

_This is my chance to break free_

_Everything's depending on me_

_And if I keep trying I'll be_

_On top of the world_

_Where I can see everything before me_

_Stretching out my wings to fly_

_On top of the world_

I smiled as everyone erupted into cheers at my finish. I made a small curtsey and froze when I stood up straight. My eyes had connected with a pair of stunning amber ones. Inuyasha looked up at me with a smile on his face a his crown placed gently on his head. Surprising, his suit was white with a crimson tie. Ah, now I understand why Rin really chose the colors of my dress. Inuyasha mouthed my name, beckoning me to go to him. Obediently, I obeyed and walked over to him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me one I was close to him and he smiled at me.

"You look nice in red," he commented and I giggled.

"Thank you, your highness." I said. Inuyasha chuckled and then leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. Caving, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, both of us were moving to the soft beat of the music, yet, never breaking the contact of our lips…

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I love you guys. Your reviews make me smile and I needed a smile today, considering I was sick. Anyway, I still wrote you this chapter, because I love you, and to make this clear: I do NOT own the song, so NO lawyers, okay? They scare me...<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Normal POV**

The kiss between the two was gentle and filled with love and not a single ounce of lust. Their moment drew lots of attention, so many stopped dancing and stared with caressing eyes. Creepy. Kagome was the first to stop the kiss and smile. She giggled as she wiped her thumb over his lips to remove the mark of her crimson lipstick. Inuyasha simply pouted, wanting the mark to have stayed so he could have showed it off to the world.

"I have to go and be a good host, so stay out of trouble." Kagome ordered and then pulled away from Inuyasha and walked off. He smiled and turned around, only to have someone bump right into him. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with loving eyes and he sighed.

"Inuyasha, just accept me. Kagome always leaves you, besides, she might be dragged back to a prison of the soul reapers!" Kikyou exclaimed, causing everything to grow quiet. Kagome stared at Kikyou with wide eyes. No one was supposed to know that, and now everyone knew. Inuyasha snapped his head in Kagome's direction. Her eyes slowly began to water and she darted up the stairs and to her room with Inuyasha close behind. He pushed the door before she could slam it and came in and locked it behind him.

"Kagome, explain. Now." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome frowned and walked over and wrapped her arms around her prince. He sighed and hugged her back. "Please tell me what the hell is going on." He begged and she pulled away and towed him to her bed. Inuyasha sat down and she stood in front of him, her eyes watering and tears threatening to fall…

**Kagome's POV**

"Do you really want to know?" I asked and Inuyasha stared me dead in the eyes and nodded. I sighed and sat down next to him, thinking on what exactly to say and where to start.

"From the beginning, the day it all started." Inuyasha said, answering my thoughts. I smiled and fell back onto my bed. Inuyasha smiled at me and then did the same and was now laying next to me. "Go on," he urged and I rolled my eyes.

"Right after I gave you my life, I was sent to a place called the 'Ghostly Plane' and had to find my way to the gate that would move me to my real destination, whatever it was." I started and then continued, "Like an idiot, I didn't want to move on and stuck to this world by your pain. The only way I was able to stand staying there was by consuming the pain of others and when some of the reapers realized I wasn't doing what I was supposed to, they beat me. I could feel the flames when they burned me, the lash of the whip hitting my back and arms and legs multiple time, and even the shattering of my bones and rib cage as they kicked me. Don't ever piss of reapers. Anyway, I still stayed. I got away and into a darker part of the place and there I found multiple spirits, all in the same agony I was. I tried to figure out what the pink light that caused everything was and started training myself. I pushed my body to its limits, and got results, but at a price. I lost my ability to walk. All the power I had was a strain on my body, but I was happy with what I got.

I studied the crafts of my powers and learned how to use them and control them. A month later I found Kikyou. She was also clinging to living pain, but she wasn't beaten or anything. She was happy to see me and then she became my trainer. Kikyou made sure I really did hit my limit and whenever I passed out, she made me get back up and train harder. At last, I became sick of it all. We snuck into the reaper's dimension and looked through the death ruled. Code 72: a spirit can never use forbidden dark magic to return to the living. Being me, I told myself that rules where made to be broken and used black magic to get us back. We appeared at the locations of our death wearing white dresses and heels to match. I found Kikyou, or, well, she found me and we headed to find my parents. Then, the rest is what you know." I finished and Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome, I'm not losing you a second time." He said while sitting up. I got up an looked at him. He frowned and then yanked my arm and pulled me into a kiss. Before I knew, our kiss began to grow and clothing was being removed…

**Normal POV**

Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, Rin, Amy, and Daisuke cornered Kikyou and looked at her, waiting for4 an explanation, forgetting completely about the two love birds up stairs… alone.

"Kikyou, what did you mean?" Izayoi asked, for the third time. Inu no Taisho glared, irritated with the girls defiance toward his wife. Kikyou sighed and told them everything that Kagome had told Inuyasha, but from her point of view. Izayoi and everyone else had wide eyes at the parts of Kagome and the Reapers. Amy even ran off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"And that's it!" Kikyou finished. Izayoi and Rin looked at each other, pain in each of their eyes for the girl who had run off crying. Why had she never told them, well, she did just come back, but still! Rin grit her teeth and walked off to go find her husband and child, Daisuke was trying to figure how to calm down his crying wife, and Inu no Taisho and Izayoi were left with Kikyou. "Okay, well, I'm going to go find Inuyasha." Kikyou said and was about to walk off, when Inu no Taisho pulled her back and slammed her against the wall. Izayoi glared at the girl.

"How selfish can you get, Kikyou? I thought you said you love Inuyasha!" Izayoi screamed, disappointed that the girl couldn't seem to even come close to the definition of love. Kikyou simply stared at them, confused.

"I do love him!" Kikyou finally snapped and Inu no Taisho growled.

"If you really loved him, you would let him be happy. When you love someone, sometimes its best to give up and just be friends, making sure their safe and happy from a distance." Inu no Taisho hissed and Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"What are you trying to say?" Kikyou asked, eyes wide and watering.

"We're saying give up on Inuyasha and let him be with Kagome." Izayoi stated flatly and then walked off with her husband, leaving Kikyou to think about what she had just said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Normal POV**

About three hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome finally came out from the room. It would have been two put they had to make sure to come out looking exactly the same as when they went in, so a lout of foundation was used to cover the red marks on Kagome's neck.

"Jerk, you bit my shoulder." Kagome sneered under her breath and Inuyasha chuckled while grinning in victory. He had called it punishment, but, well, seemed more like he was horny. Kagome smiled as she approached some guests and assured them that she was fine after having a long '_conversation_' with Inuyasha. Yea, we all know it was more than just a conversation that went on between those two. You put two hormonal teenagers who are a couple alone in a room for three hour and expect them to just talk? Ha! What a joke, I mean, yea, maybe if we still lived in the feudal era, which we don't.

"Kagome," a small voice called. Kagome spun around and looked at Kikyou, confused.

"Uh, yea, what's wrong?" She asked, obviously a little worried. Kikyou looked up at her, feeling warm inside about someone worrying about her.

"Keep him. You deserve Inuyasha, a lot more than I do, besides, you two are perfect for each other." Kikyou said and Kagome sighed and pulled Kikyou into a hug.

"Thank you, Kikyou. I know this must be a huge sacrifice for you and I'm sorry that you'll have to hurt more." Kagome said and Kikyou wrapped her arms around her to return the hug.

"Kagome, take good care of our boy, okay?" She asked and Kagome laughed and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I'll stay because I know you're a clumsy princess who needs me. Besides, who'll stand by your side when _they_ come? Kagome, I won't let them take you." She said and Kagome froze. A single tear ran down her face in joy and sorrow and she hugged the girl tightly against her.

"Yea, we be together." Kagome agreed. Suddenly, a light sparked between the girls. Kagome pulled away and watched as a blue light enveloped Kikyou.

"What's happening?" Kikyou asked, worried. Everything grew quiet and everyone looked at Kikyou in shock.

"Kikyou, I think your like me. Hey, wait, I want a blue light! Pinks to girly!" Kagome complained and Kikyou laughed and let the light slowly dance around her body. Finally, the light turned into a blue diamond and entered Kikyou's body. Amy, who was watching in the background, gasped. She had saw something like that happen before. When Kagome was born, the pink light turned into a heart and also entered Kagome's body.

"Amazing," Daisuke whispered, also reminiscing the day of his daughters birth. Kikyou laughed in joy and started twirling, the blue light beginning to glow beneath her and lift her off the ground. Kagome smiled and then stared to do the same. The girls laughed and smiled as the light danced around each other and made beautiful shapes in the air. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched the two girls, smiling and joking as if they were close friends. Probably feeling his warm gaze, Kagome looked down and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Join us!" She exclaimed and waved her hand toward him. A soft pink light lifted Inuyasha into the air. Inuyasha laughed and pulled his love close to him. Kikyou simply smiled and slowly moved back down. She tried to sneak away, when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," she apologized and froze when her eyes connected with a pair of soft brown ones. "Oh, um, hi. I'm Kikyou, and you?" She introduced, a light blush forming on her face as she gazed into the strangers eyes.

"My mother calls me Naraku, but my birth name is Onigumo. I prefer Naraku since I'm not the noble I once was," Naraku said. Kikyou blushed bright, making Naraku smile, and nodded.

"Uh, I like Naraku. It's not very common and unique," Kikyou said. Kagome, noticing the two, smiled lowered herself and Inuyasha to the ground. "Well, I'm a Princess and you a… _ex_-noble?" Kikyou questioned and Naraku chuckled and nodded, For some reason, Naraku felt entranced by the eyes of the gorgeous woman before him. Her long dark brown hair fell just below the small of her back and her eyes were larger and brighter than Kagome's, which Naraku loved. He always had a thing for brunets and Kagome was most definitely not a brunet, no, she was a stunning onyx, a terrifying black.

"Yes, ex-noble. I refused to bare the name of my noble father. Please, I wouldn't waist my time taking his name and being treated like one of his dogs, so he better not hold his breath." Naraku explained and Kikyou smiled, admiring the bravery and honesty of the man before her.

**Kagome's POV**

Hmm, presuming by the way she was looking at Naraku, Kikyou really _wasn't_ in love with Inuyasha. Well, at least she finally found love. Kind of gross that its with Naraku considering I had kissed him before, but, oh well, alls fair in love and war.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, pulling me from my train of though. I smiled at him, dismissing my thoughts.

"Oh, its nothing. Anyway, lets go get something to drink, I'm dieing of thirst!" I whined and Inuyasha chuckled. We walked over to the tale with drinks and I poured myself a glass of water. I quickly downed it, enjoying the liquid running down my throat and removing the dry parts that consumed it.

"Wow, you were really thirsty." Inuyasha commented and I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Shut up. Your half dog, so you probably lick your drink." I snapped and he arched an eyebrow in questioned.

"Yes, but I would probably do it with more manners than you." He shot back and I slammed my cup on the bale and glared at him. Oh, he was so pushing his luck.

"Inuyasha, don't make me hurt you." I warned. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close against him.

"Nothing you do can hurt me, my love." He said and I smiled. He was too kind to me.

"We'll see." I challenged and then leaned up and kissed him…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm feeling better... kind of. Well, anyway, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also, thank you for all your reviews: they're what keep me going! <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Normal POV**

Kagome sat in Inuyasha study reading through some books with Sango and Rin staring at her while Inuyasha himself was out arguing with his elder brother for some stupid reason. Sango and Rin watched Kagome closely and then looked at each other, wondering what to do to cease their on growing boredom.

"Kagome, lets go shopping! I'm bored!" Rin whined. Kagome sighed and shook her head, feeling to lazy to do anything other than read. "Please!" She pestered and Kagome groaned and slammed the book on the desk. "I'm taking that as a 'yes!' and going with it." Rin said and started to _try_ and yank Kagome off the chair, which she was clinging to. At that moment, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Monk Miroku walked in.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku cocked his head, rather enjoying the sight.

"Trying to drag Kagome to the mall," Sang said, casually, as she walked over and stood beside Inuyasha.

"Kagome and the mall? Yea, I don't see it." He admitted and Kagome snapped her head in Inuyasha's direction to glare, but accidentally losing her grip and being sent flying with Rin. Luckily, Sesshomaru caught them before any damage was done.

"Ouch! I would have rather hit the wall! Jeez, your like bricks." Kagome complained as she rubbed her head. Rin stuck her tongue at Kagome and cuddled on her husband.

"Yea, well I like it hard." Rin said and everyone froze. Sesshomaru simply smirked, enjoying his wife's perverted sense of humor and cruel and unusual torture methods.

"Ew!" Kagome finally exclaimed. Inuyasha and the others simply shook their head, trying to remove the distasteful images from their mind. "Rin, that is gross. Go describe your freaky time with you husband somewhere else." Kagome sneered.

"Yea, well, whatever. I bet you and Inuyasha have puppy sex!" She snapped and Kagome and Inuyasha froze, both insulted and grossed out by what Rin had just commented.

"That's disturbing. Let's just go to the stupid mall." Kagome groaned. Rin smirked and clung to her husband.

"Now, the boys will be escorting us. I want to get Sesshomaru new clothes too." She said and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Wait, you mean, Miroku and me too?" He asked and Rin nodded. "Shit," he grumbled and Kagome nodded with a sigh. Rin: most likely the devil's spawn. "Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha groaned.

"Will I be escorting you, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome flinched and shrugged.

"Knock yourself out," she said and gritted her teeth when she felt someone rubbing her ass. "I'd rather do it," she hissed and socked Miroku in the face, causing him to stumble back. "Humph. How boy like. I thought you were supposed to e a high priest or something." Kagome growled. Inuyasha clenched his fist as he walked over to his friend. Miroku gulped and Kagome caught Inuyasha's arm and gave the best flirty face she could. "Inuyasha, will you escort me?" She asked and Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Damn, if Rin was the devil's spawn then Kagome was the heir of a succubus.

"I-I would be m-more than happy to." He said and walked out with Kagome who was grinning in victory. Sango sighed and walked out after then. Noticing that she had no escort, Miroku ran after her and pulled her close. Being Sango, she slapped him and walked off.

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome, isn't this cute!" Rin exclaimed, showing me a pink blouse with white stripes.

"Uh, yea, cute." I lied and Inuyasha groaned, bored off all the girl clothes. "Rin, can't we go get food? I'm hungry." I finally admitted and Inuyasha pulled me close with a chuckle.

"Finally, the Kagome I know." He said and I slapped his arm. I watched as Rin glared and then stomped off with a pile of clothes in her arm and Sesshomaru's. "Don't mind her, she's just grumpy that you aren't finding anything she likes to be cute." Inuyasha assured me. I sighed and leaned back against him. "So, what are you planning to eat today?" He asked. I shot him a look and he let out a guilty laugh and shrugged.

"Who knows," I said with a sigh and walked off. Inuyasha followed along with the others. Rin had just paying for the clothes so she was fine with tagging along now. "I want a hamburger!" I finally announced and everyone rolled their eyes. We headed out to the parking lot and I froze as a familiar cold chill hit me.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked and everyone looked back at me.

"Nothing. I just thou-." I stopped mid sentence when I felt it again and my breathing hitched. "Oh no," was all the escaped my lips before a he gush of wind sent us all flying. I was caught, before I could hit the wall, by a blue light.

"Kagome!" Kikyou called. I looked over at her with wide eyes. The same gush of air sent her flying and I caught her with my pink light.

"Kikyou! Get out of here! There not after you!" I shouted. Inuyasha and the other were pinned back against a wall by the terrible wind.

"I know, but I told you that I wouldn't let them take you. I'm staying strong to my word!" She exclaimed and I smiled. We pulled each other close and looked up as two cloaked figured approached us.

"Reapers," was all that escaped my lips in horror…


	26. Chapter 26

**Kagome's POV**

"Would now e a good time to run?" Kikyou asked. I looked back and saw Inuyasha struggling to even blink because of the harsh winds.

"Yea!" I finally shouted and we darted. If we could get them away, the wind would cease. In truth, that was all I wanted. "Kikyou! We have to go somewhere where there are no people!" I shouted, hoping she could hear my over the wind.

"Understood!" She yelled. "Wait, are you going to transport?" She asked in horror. I looked over at her and nodded. "No! Kagome that uses way too much power and it doesn't always take you to where you want, besides, you haven't mastered it yet!" She scold. I ignored her and started chanting. The wind ceased and Kikyou ran closer to me and grabbed my arm. "You better know what your doing," was all she said.

"Deserted Kingdom!" I screamed at the end of the chant. My eyes glowed pink and both our bodies were consumed y my light. Kikyou closed her eyes as the sound of the Reaper's cries filled our ears. In seconds, we were out of there and in an empty space. I looked up at the broken palace and then at Kikyou.

"They're coming." she said and I nodded.

"Thanks, captain obvious." I said and she laughed and squeezed my hand.

"We might die again," Kikyou stated and I nodded.

"No, I might die again," I corrected. Kikyou looked at me confused. "Northern Kingdom!" I shouted, shooting a beam at her. My light enveloped her and her eyes grew wide. "Protect my Inuyasha," I whispered and she disappeared. "Took you long enough," I sneered as two cloaked figure appeared in front of me. "What? Did you stop for a soul?" I asked and they screamed. I slapped my hand over my ears and gritted my teeth as blood oozed out of my ears from their massive sound waves.

"Kagome Higurashi, you have broken Rule 58, Sector 13, Code 72: No perished soul is allowed to return to the world of the living by means of dark magic. Are you ready to pay the price?" The reaper on the right asked. I frowned and nodded.

"Will you leave Kikyou alone?" I asked and the reapers looked at one another and then back at me.

"We will. She wasn't the one who cast the spell. She was merely a tag along, so she is free to roam among the living." The reaper on the left assured me. I smiled and nodded.

"That's good. At least, she's safe." was all I could say. The reapers took a deep breath and the one on the right flashed a black beam at me, but for some strange reason, it bounced off. "Is that supposed to happen?" I asked. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded. I followed and saw a building explode from where the black beam hit. Holy shit.

"It's fine. You wouldn't have felt it. Also, no, that wasn't supposed to happen." The reapers on the left said and I nodded with a gulp. "Try again." he told the one on the right, who nodded in reply and raised his hand to me again. Another beam shot forward, and again, it bounced off. With a groan, the one on the right did it continually, but the beam kept bouncing off.

"Kagome, step forward please." The reaper to the right beckoned. I took a deep breath and then did as told and approached him. He let a white light hit my body and I felt cold all over.

"What is that?" I asked. The reaper shook his head and let the light continue to slip of his fingers. He slowly let his hand roam down and then stopped at my stomach. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"It seems you get to live." The reaper said and the one on the left looked at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She has another life growing within her. She's pregnant," he replied and I froze. Huh?

"Uh, did I here wrong?" I asked with a laugh and the reapers shook their head. "I'm pregnant?" I screamed in shocked.

**Normal POV**

"Kikyou, you have to tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha screamed and Kikyou shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. Rin clung to her husband and Sango cried on Miroku's shoulder. "Shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he punched the wall, creating a whole.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Kikyou stuttered in tears. Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and slid down with a sigh.

"I lost here again," was all her said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome we are talking about. She came back once, she might come back again. Besides, she's been alive for four weeks, maybe she'll be able to hide longer next time." Miroku assured his friend, but it didn't seem to work. Yes, it had been four weeks. The first week was the ball and when Inuyasha and Kagome had a little time alone, and the next three weeks was work and boring meets, so they really didn't spend that much time together.

"No, there is no coming back. The black magic spell she used is a one time only casting. Even if she could use it again, she'll be on daily watch by the reapers." Kikyou said and everyone shot her a look, as if to say shut up. "I'm only stating the facts. Don't give Inuyasha false hope." She defended and then walked over and put her hand on his shoulders.

"Why didn't you go back?" Inuyasha growled, slapped her hand away and staring her dead in the eyes.

"It's not my fault ,Inuyasha, so don't take your rage out on me! Kagome brought us back and then she sent me here, so I would die with her!" Kikyou screamed and Inuyasha growled, his nails growing and eyes turning a deep crimson. Everyone froze and watched as his iris turned blue and a demonic aura enveloped Inuyasha.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru screamed, hitting his brother so hard that Inuyasha was sent flying. His body slammed into the cement ground, creating a crater.

"Sesshomaru!" Kikyou scold and Rin glared at her. "Don't glare Rin! Sesshomaru had no right to go that far!" Kikyou screamed and Rin walked over and socked her.

"And you had no right to go that far either. If you kept your big mouth shut, Inuyasha would have transformed and Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten involved!" Run screamed and Kikyou almost socked her back, when Sango grabbed her arm and twisted it back.

"Watch it, Kikyou! Rin is right, why couldn't you just shut up?" Sango sneered and Kikyou glared. Inuyasha got up from the ground, growled, and lunged for his brother. The two went head-to-head and everyone froze and watched the epic battle with wide eyes. "If they don't stop they'll kill themselves," Sango whispered and Rin looked back at her and then at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Rin cried, but Kikyou grabbed her before she could run out. "No, let me go!" she screamed and Kikyou tightened her grip.

"Cease!" a loud voice boomed and every, including Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, stopped what they were doing and looked around. "Honestly, she would be better off dead." The voice continued.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice fell over the crowd. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he immediately returned to normal.

"Kagome? Kagome, where are you?" He asked, looking around like a nutcase. Now bored, Sesshomaru walked back and held Rin close. She smiled up at him and he pushed a lose strand of hair back behind her ear. "Kagome, are you here?" Inuyasha continued. The two cloaked figures from before, _literally_, came out of Inuyasha's shadow with Kagome in their arms. "What did you do to her!" Inuyasha growled, pulled Kagome away and into his arms.

"Nothing, she merely fainted." One of the reapers stated and Inuyasha checked to make sure she was fine, which she was. "Don't worry. Kagome will be staying with you. We cannot take her, even if we wanted to." He said and Kikyou blinked in shock.

"Why not?" She asked and the reapers looked at her, causing her to flinch. "I thought reapers were neutral. You don't chose whether they live or die, you just take the soul because it is your job." Kikyou continued and Sango slapped her hand over her mouth, not wanting to hear another word.

"Yes, we are neutral, but we cannot take Kagome. She will give you the reason to that when she awakes, so please take care of her. She's going to need to be careful for a while." A reaper said and then they disappeared, back the way they came. Inuyasha shiver at his shadow and then looked at his Kagome.

"I wonder what happened back there," he wondered as he hugged Kagome close to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kagome's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing I saw was a pair of worried amber eyes looking down at me. I gasped and looked around. Rin, Kikyou, Sango, Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, and my parents were all in the room.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded and he helped me into a sit up position.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my temples to sooth my throbbing head. Ugh, I felt like I just drank six martinis and a couple shots. Hangover much? Inuyasha looked at the others. "Uh, hello? I'm asking a question here." I said, wanting an answer.

"You don't remember? The reapers?" He asked and it all flooded back to me. Instinctively, my hand went straight to my stomach and my eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit, it wasn't a dream." was all I could say. I pulled my hand away from my still flat belly and looked at Inuyasha. "Uh, can we talk? Alone?" I asked and he looked back at the others.

"We'll be here if you need us," my mom said and then walked out with everyone else. I pulled Inuyasha close and kissed him with every ounce of passion I have.

"Your so lucky I love you," I said and kissed him again. Inuyasha moaned and I laughed and pulled away.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I placed my hand over his, thinking of a way to tell him what the reapers told me. Ugh, why was life always targeting me? I mean, why that of all things? Look at me, I am so not suited to be a parent, no, I would most likely lose my baby in a supermarket. At least I'm admitting it would be hard on me, some parents just abandon their offspring, I mean, what the hell! There is a little thing we all like to call _adoption_! But, I would never do that, no, my mistake, my problem.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant." I said, moving his hand from my cheek to my stomach. Inuyasha stiffened and then slowly looked down to my stomach. He snapped his head back up to look at me and asked an unspoken question. "Yea, its your baby, stupid. Inuyasha, your going to be a daddy. We're going to be parents. This is our baby. Our baby." I said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Our baby?" He asked and I nodded. "Izayoi!" Inuyasha shouted. Izayoi ran in and looked around.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Call the others. We have an announcement to make." Inuyasha replied and Izayoi nodded and walked out. I giggled and Inuyasha moved down and kissed my stomach. "Hello, little one. I don't know if you have ears yet, but soon you will, and I just want to let you know: daddy loves you." He said and tears ran down my face in joy. No, nothing could replace such a perfect moment. Inuyasha smiled and we walked out onto the balcony.

"You know, we still have a little problem." I said and Inuyasha looked at me. "I have to marry a prince of equal power." I noted and Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"We'll make it work. Trust me, I'll find some way to get passed that law." he assured me. I smiled and nodded. Moments later, everyone walked into the room, with two new additions: Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Mother asked, obviously curious by the way she was squeezing my dad's hand in excitement. I glanced at Inuyasha and then took a deep breath.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was extremely curious to what Kagome wanted to tell them. Izayoi leaned back against her husband trying to calm her nerves. She watched as Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and then took a deep breath and looked back at them.

"I-I'm p-pregnant," Kagome stuttered in embarrassment. Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at her in shock.

"Wait, my baby is having a baby?" Daisuke asked. Kagome nodded and Amy squealed in joy.

"Damn, I feel bad for you. It hurts. I know it hurt me when baby Kagome was born, but, hey, it was worth it." Rin said, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and nodding. Sesshomaru smiled and walked out. Kagome's mother chatted away about making arrangement with Izayoi while Daisuke was plotting ways to murder Inuyasha. Over protective father much?

"Now, I guess there'll be more crying around here." Inu no Taisho said with a laughed and Sango nodded. Kikyou walked over to Kagome and looked her in the eyes.

"Can I?" She asked and it took Kagome a while to understand what she meant and then nodded. Kikyou smiled and then got down on her knees and put a hand over Kagome's stomach. "Hi, baby. I'm auntie Kikyou and I can't wait to meet you." She said and Naraku smiled, enjoying watching his girlfriend smile. Kagome smiled. Kikyou looked back up at Kagome and stood up. "Well, I guess I was right to give up on him. Congratulations, Kagome. I know you'll be a great mother." Kikyou said and walked out with Naraku. Sesshomaru walked in right after with baby Kagome.

"Yea, I still can't get over sharing a name with someone who isn't even a year old." Kagome admitted and Rin giggled as she grabbed her baby and rocked her gently in her arms.

"Kagome, there is nothing better than the first time you hold _your_ baby in your arms." Rin informed and Kagome nodded and put her hand over her stomach.

"I know. I can't wait until my baby is here," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's on her stomach.


	28. Chapter 28

**Normal POV**

Kagome groaned and leaned back in her chair. Irritated with all the chattering about her baby. Of all the days for Inuyasha to be absent, why did it have to be on the day of her ultrasound to find out the baby's gender?

"Its going to be a boy!" Amy shouted and Izayoi glared.

"No, its going to be a girl!" Izayoi screamed and Kagome groaned yet again.

"A boy!" Amy repeated.

"A girl! Just like her mama! A girl!" Izayoi shouted.

"No way! My grandchild isn't going to be your dress up doll! Its going to be a boy like its white haired father!" Amy argued. Okay, yea, Kagome had enough.

"I'm going to make this thing a fucking hermaphrodite if you two don't shut the fuck up!" Kagome shouted, rubbing her temples. Izayoi and Amy blinked, shut up, and sat on the couch of the waiting area. The lady beside Kagome snickered and Kagome shot her a glare, irritated with all the over excitement about her five months unborn child. Not only did she feel huge, but she hated when strangers just started touching her. Jeez, why do random people always touch a big pregnant belly?

"Kagome Higurashi," a nurse called and Kagome got up and went into the room. First, they drew some blood and then laid her down, shivers running down her spine as they placed a cold jell on her stomach.

"Just relax, Kagome. I'm sure your baby is just fine." The doctor assured her and started moving the little handle like object over her. Kagome watched the screen, her heart picking up speed with each passing second. "Found the heartbeat!" the doctor announced and relief washed over the ebony haired girl.

"That's great, but can you tell the gender?" She asked. The doctor smiled and moved the object around some more.

"By stars, it's a baby girl. Wait, there seems to be something on her head. It looks like…horns?" He asked, confused and Kagome giggled.

"Ears, dog ears. Man, Inuyasha is going to get a kick out of that." Kagome told herself and the doctor smiled. "So my baby is healthy?" I asked.

"As healthy as a horse." he said and Kagome giggled. "Okay, well, I'm going to take some pictures and then you'll be done. Is that okay?" The doctor asked and Kagome nodded.

Izayoi and Amy paced in the waiting room, eager to find out the gender of their new grandchild. Technically, their first grandchild. Izayoi called baby Kagome her grandchild, but she really wasn't by blood.

"It's a boy," Amy whispered and Izayoi snapped her head in her direction.

"My grandchild is going to be a girl," Izayoi sneered and Amy glared. Again, they stared their own war over the baby's gender while Kagome was getting some pictures of the baby.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, wasn't having any luck with his dad and Kagome's. The two bickered again and Inuyasha slammed his head onto the table. Damn, where was his loving girlfriend's voice when he needed it?

"I told you to sign them!" Inu no Taisho growled.

"No, you didn't! Don't be a liar, Inu no Taisho! Its unbecoming of a King!" Daisuke screamed.

"I'm not lying! You are!" Inu no Taisho screamed, slamming his fist onto the desk, cracking in in half in the process. Daisuke glared and Inuyasha stared at the now crushed table. Great, now where was he going to lay his head down?

"Will you two bickering five-year-olds shut up!" Inuyasha finally exclaimed. "Jeez, and I thought Amy and mom were bad, but you two resort to violence." He grumbled and walked out of the chamber hall.

"Inuyasha, where are you going!" The two kings screamed simultaneously.

"To go find my baby mama!" He shouted back, put his coat on, and exited the Southern Kingdom. He took a carriage back to his Kingdom and then went to the doctor Kagome was supposed to be at. The first thing he saw when he walked in: two grown woman screaming about the gender of an unborn child. "Uh, mom?" He called and both woman froze and looked back at him.

"Inuyasha, perfect! Kagome wouldn't answer and I know you would never defy _me_." Izayoi said, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"Fine, what do you want?" He asked.

"What do you want your baby to be?" She asked and he flinched. He and Kagome made in agreement not to pick a gender and that they would love it no matter what it was. "Inuyasha?" Izayoi urged.

"Sorry mom, but I can't answer that." He said, but deep inside, he was wishing for a girl. Izayoi groaned and pulled away. The door opened and Kagome walked out and froze when she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Aren't you supposed to be at the chamber hall?" She asked and Inuyasha nodded. "Arguing?" She asked and Inuyasha nodded. "Perfect." she hissed and he smiled and walked over to her.

"Enough of that. What is out sweet mystery child?" He asked, putting a hand on Kagome's stomach. She laughed and smiled.

"Our baby is a girl. Inuyasha, it's a girl!" Kagome exclaimed in glee and Inuyasha embraced his girlfriend in a warm hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, this actually came out shorter than expected. Oh well, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll make sure to update tomorrow! Goodnight, my pretties. I'll get you and your little dog too! Muahahahaha! Yea, I got to stop watching the<em> Wizard of Oz<em>...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kagome's POV**

I brushed through my long ebony hair and placed my free hand over my growing belly. I loved the feeling of having a life growing inside of me, yes, there was nothing better than the feeling of having your own baby within you. I smiled when a light kick hit my hand.

"Relax, baby, mommy is right here." I whispered, rubbing my stomach. Another kick hit my hand and I giggled. I slowly got up from my chair and went out onto my balcony and closed my eyes as a soft breeze passed and blew my long onyx hair back. I hated not being able to really be with Inuyasha, no, my father forbid it. The high council members said that we couldn't marry and father said that he didn't want us to live under the same roof. "Damn, I'm tired of all this complicated royal bullshit." I cursed and then walked back inside and down the stairs. I was seven months pregnant and it was getting hard to walk with every passing month. The staircase was most definitely a pain to walk down and since it was a palace image the number of stairs! Ugh, what a pain.

"Kagome!" My mother called. I sound around quickly to greet her and then something happened, I lost my footing. The balance on my left foot completely faltered and I fell. I screamed as I tumbled down thirty to forty steps and hit the bottom, my head slamming back against the railing and my landing right on my stuck. Slowly, bu surely as tears fell, I lost consciousness.

**Normal POV**

"Kagome!" Amy screamed and ran down the stairs. Daisuke responded to the scream and ran into the entrance room.

"Kagome! What happened?" He asked as he ran over to where his wife was slowly turning Kagome over.

"Never mind that! Go and call an ambulance! Now!" She ordered and he ran off. Amy knew better than to move Kagome any more than she already had so she simply stroked her daughters hair and kissed her cheek. "Its going to be okay my baby. You and the baby are going to be fine. I promise," she whispered, tears slowly beginning to run down her face. Why did this have to happen? Amy felt like it was all her fault. Kagome would never have turned so quickly and lost her balance if Amy never called out to her like that, right?

Inuyasha was at his Kingdom being tutored by his father and elder brother on being a dad. Frustrated, Inuyasha groaned and leaned back in his chair, pushing it onto its two hind legs. Inu no Taisho shot him a glare and then got back to how to burp a baby, which Inuyasha already knew after doing it several time with baby Kagome.

"When is this going to be over?" He complained and the two elders glared at him. "What? I'm just saying that you guys should make this more interesting. How about you bring in a real baby and show me? Where is little Kagome?" He asked and Sesshomaru growled.

"Rin is feeding her," he hissed and Inuyasha froze.

"Oh… ew," was all he said and reply and Inu no Taisho sighed.

"Where is your mother? She said she would be here by now to explain the complications and all that stuff about the mom." He said and Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, don't just sit there! Go look for h-!" He was about to order when Izayoi came bursting through the door, eyes wide and breathing heavy.

"Mother, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked, walking over to Izayoi. She looked around until her eyes landed in Inuyasha.

"Mom?" He called and tears began to stream down her face as she collapsed onto her knees, but Sesshomaru got her and helped her to stand up again. Inuyasha, then, quickly ran over to her side, worry clear on his face. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked and Izayoi shook her head, unable to get the words out right. Inu no Taisho walked over and embraced his wife.

"Tell us, Izayoi. Who is hurt?" He asked, knowing that would be the only reason to make his wife's loving smile fade into tears.

"K-Kagome!" She finally announced and Inuyasha stiffened. Kikyou and Rin ran in at that moment.

"Izayoi, what happened? We saw you run after that phone call with Amy. What's going on?" Rin asked and Kikyou nodded, also looking for the same answers as everyone else.

"Kagome is in the hospital! She fell down the stairs and landed her stomach!" Izayoi finally screamed and everyone froze, her words beginning to slowly sink in with every passing second. Inuyasha was the first to react, he ran the hell out there and darted toward the Southern Kingdom, his adrenaline pulsing in his veins and his heart racing at an unbelievable rate. His family quickly got a carriage and headed after him. Kikyou hugged her knees close to her and was glowing blue with worry. Rin tried to sooth her, but Rin was freaking out, too, so she wasn't much help.

"Kagome! Where is Kagome Higurashi's room?" Inuyasha screamed as he ran in. The nurse jumped and looked at him in shock. "Tell me!" He barked.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. You can't see the patients in the state you are in, please relax, sir." The nurse said, trying to calm him down. Inuyasha growled and slammed his fist on the desk, sending a crack right down the middle.

"Inuyasha?" Amy's voice called. He snapped his head in her direction and some relief washed over him as he ran over and embraced her.

"Oh, Amy, my mother just told me. I'm so sorry, but I need to know, where is she? Where is Kagome and my baby? Where are they?" He asked and Amy frowned. She didn't know how to answer him. "Amy, please! Kagome and that baby are my whole life. You need to tell me where they are." He begged and Daisuke walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," he sneered. Inuyasha snapped his head back in King Daisuke's direction. Daisuke froze when he saw the water beginning to cloud inside a broken hearted father's eyes. He knew those eyes better than anyone, so he just couldn't refuse to give them what they wanted. "How much does my daughter and this child mean to you?" He asked.

"I would kill for them, no, I would die for them." Inuyasha replied and Daisuke gave him a stiff nod and took a step back.

"They are in the OR. At the moment, they are prepping Kagome for an immediate caesarean section." He said and Inuyasha looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Kagome looks up to you, you know?" he said and Daisuke gasped as his eyes grew wide. A flash of Kagome holding a baby in his arms popped into his mind and then he smiled and nodded to Inuyasha. "Thank you, sir." Inuyasha said and then ran off to go find his Kagome and his baby girl.


	30. Chapter 30

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha paced in the waiting room, everyone looking at him in worry but none daring to stand up and try to sooth him, no, they knew better than to cross that line, well, except Kikyou. She was about to get up, when Daisuke raised his arm in front of her to stop her.

"Why won't you let me comfort it? He needs it right now. I mean, look at him. He could lose his baby and his girlfriend right now. The boy needs love," she said and Daisuke shook his head.

"No, Inuyasha wanted this. He wanted Kagome and the baby, so he needs to learn to stand through tough situation without outside assistance. You won't always be there to comfort him when his child gets sick or brakes a leg. Besides, Inuyasha doesn't want you to take pity on him. I'm actually quite happy that he is the father that my daughter chose for her child. I never had as much spirit as he does now when I knew Amy was pregnant with Kagome. I feel like coal being compared to a piece of gold." Daisuke said and Kikyou looked back at Inuyasha.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. Inuyasha looked down the hall and froze, probably spotting something shocking, and walked off. Izayoi frowned and Amy hugged her.

"They are our kids, Izayoi, and we know they can do anything together. Inuyasha and Kagome are a team, so they will overpower anything that goes there way." Amy said, comforting the woman. Izayoi nodded and took a deep breath.

"What'll happen if Kagome and the baby die today? How far will Inuyasha go?" Rin asked and everyone looked at her. No, no one had ever thought over that important fact.

"I hope he doesn't do anything too crazy." Izayoi said and Kikyou clenched her fists.

"What if he kills himself? That was what he told Daisuke, right? That he would _die_ for those two." Kikyou said and everyone grew quiet and looked at her. That was a high possibility that they needed to take into consideration. Kagome had rolled down a flight of fifty-three steps and even landed right on her pregnant stomach, the possibility of her baby living through such a drastic incident was low.

"No, they'll be fine. They will all be fine, so stop being negative, Kikyou!" Amy screamed and everyone stood there, an eerie silence hanging over the room. Half an hour later, Inuyasha came back and everyone froze at the sight of him. Blood was spilled all over Inuyasha's shirt. Like any normal person, everyone began to think some pretty negative thoughts. Daisuke, on the other hand, looked at the blood with narrowed eyes. It looked a little different from normal blood. The color was a little off, but he knew that it was definitely familiar to him. Still, Inuyasha wasn't capable of murder, or was her?

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" Inu no Taisho cried and Inuyasha shook his head.

"I saw the doctor down the hall and he called me toward him. I saw Kagome," he explained and everyone stiffened, shocked by the news.

"You saw Kagome? You saw my baby girl? How is she? Please, tell me!" Daisuke said, grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulders. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Daisuke smiled, taking his nod and smile as a form to her being in good, or better, health. "Thank god, but what about the baby? How is the baby?" he pestered and everyone crowded around to hear and Inuyasha chuckled and walked over and plopped down onto a chair in the waiting area.

"She's fine, and beautiful." He said and everyone gasped. At that moment, it hit Daisuke. The color of the blood on Inuyasha's shirt was the blood that you find a new born baby covered in.

"You saw her?" He asked and Inuyasha looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

"Yea, I saw her. She has black hair and ears to match, along with two different colored eyes. One is a deep and stunning amber while the other is a gently and loving brown like her mother's. Kagome is fine. Well, I just came to tell you that, but I need to head back. I promised Kagome that I would." Inuyasha explained and was about to walk off when Daisuke suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you for loving my daughter and brining her the joy she has now and the child that she deeply cherishes. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you before." Daisuke apologized and Inuyasha chuckled and pulled away.

"It's fine, your highness, but thank you for apologizing. He said and walked out.

**Kagome's POV**

I felt like hell. Ugh, damn was I sore. The doctor had told me that he didn't want to risk an unscheduled C-section, so he had me deliver the baby naturally. It was okay since the water bag popped on impact with the ground. It took everyone a while to realize I was wet, but, hey, I'm not complaining. At least, I wasn't cut open, right? Ew, that would have been an ugly scar.

"Kagome? Your still up?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in. I smiled and nodded as he spotted me. "That's good, but you should rest. Anyway, how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Like shit," I stated in a small and husky voice.

"Yea, you look like it too," he said and I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I'm just joking, Kag!" He said and I froze.

"Kag?" I question and he shrugged. "I like it. I really do, Inu." I said and he smiled.

"Well, I like 'Inu.' So, you call me Inu and I call you Kag? Perfect! Now, what about the other? What are we supposed to name our little rug rat?" He asked and I shrugged and thought it over for a moment.

"Inu, what do you feel for me?" I asked and he arched an eyebrow. "Just answer the question, but say only that one word and in Japanese." I ordered and he sighed.

"Ai." He said and I smiled.

"Ai, Ai is our little girl's name." I informed and he smiled.

"It's perfect." He whispered and I laughed. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can bring her to you, okay?" He offered and I nodded. "Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha said as he kissed my forehead and then walked out. I frowned and looked around. Because of me, my baby was two months premature. Well, three months if you actually count the tenth month. Still, the point was, I had almost killed my baby. If I never spun around so fast and lost balance, I would have tripped and ended up in the hospital with my baby in the ICU and in an incubator.

"I'm sorry, Ai." I apologized in a whisper as a single tear rolled down my cheek. How could I be so careless? I was so careful the first seven months, so why did this have to happen? I wiped away my tears and looked around. Man, I really hate hospitals. At that moment, the door opened and Inuyasha walked in with something small in his arms, wrapped in a powder pink blanket.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kagome's POV**

"Is that-?" I asked, cutting myself off and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yes, Kagome, this is our little girl." He said and walked over and gently passed me the two month premature baby. I carried her in my arms and smiled as warm tears began to roll down my cheek. Rin was right, nothing was better than holding your baby in your arms for the first time. I held the sleeping child close to me, enjoying the feel of her warm body heat against mine.

"Ai. My sweet baby, Ai." I whispered. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down and kissed the tear away from the corner of my eyes. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Look, Inuyasha, she looks just like you." I said as I stroked her small cheek. Suddenly, the small infant adjusted herself in my arms, tenderly placing her right hand on my left breast, and opened her eyes by a mere creak. My heart skipped a breath when Ai opened her eyes all the way and looked up at me. Her left eyes was a dazzling amber and her right was a soft brown.

"Amazing aren't they. In a way, we can't say she has you eyes and we can't say she has mine, because she has both." He said, being as positive as usual. I rolled my eyes as the baby gazed up at me, studying my facial features with curiosity. "Speak, Kagome. Let her hear the familiarity in your voice." Inuyasha suggested and I froze. What if she didn't recognize my voice and began to cry in my arms, then what would I do? What if my own baby didn't know me? "Kagome, trust me." Inuyasha urged and I sighed and looked the small baby in her stunning eyes.

"Hi, baby. Hmm, I bet you thinking: 'Who is this crazy lady? Oh, right, she's the nutcase that fell, huh? Damn, I'm in for a rough eighteen years.'" I joked and a small, extremely low and tender, giggle escaped her lips. "Ah, so I was right, huh? Ai, your so mean!" I joked and she smiled, exposing her little toothless gums. I giggled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head at out weirdness. I shot him a look and he laughed. "Well, if you think your in for a rough eighteen years with me, then imagine him. Ugh, I pity you. So glad he isn't my dad," I teased and Inuyasha glared.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny. Well, Ai, I'm feeling kind of sorry for you to because I, at least, done have a demon for a mom." He snapped and I growled.

"Oh, this is so not over." I sneered and he grinned, flashing his pearl white teeth. I rolled my eyes and rocked the smiling child in my arms. Within five minutes, she was asleep. Her breathing calm and her face in peace. "I can't believe we made something so beautiful." I admitted as I watched Ai sleep.

"Yea, she's definitely gorgeous." He agreed. I looked up and we smiled at each other as our bundle of joy slept in my arms.

**Normal POV**

The doctor walked through the halls and headed toward the waiting room, Kagome's chart in his hand. Everyone immediately ran toward him when he walked into the waiting area.

"Are you all family to Kagome and Inuyasha?" He asked and Daisuke stepped forward and nodded. Obediently, the doctor bowed his head in the presence of his humble king. "It is an honor to have been the surgeon in charge of your grandchild's birth, your highness." He said, Kiss ass. Daisuke nodded in approval and the doctor looked around and counted the number of people, then looked back at the King. "Well, I guess you can all go in and see her. Kagome is now in private room. If I'm not mistaken she should be in room 315." He explained.

"Thank you," Amy said, kissed the doctors cheek, and then walked off to Kagome's room with everyone else. Izayoi was practically jumping in joy, every nerve in her body was jolting in glee. "Relax, Izayoi. I'm happy to, but we have to remember that this is a hospital we are in." Amy said and Izayoi took a deep breath and nodded, trying hard to relax herself, but failing miserably.

"Here we are," Inu no Taisho announced as they approached the room. Izayoi smiled wide as her husband opened the door. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at everyone and Kagome beamed, she was practically glowing. After all of the pain she went through, she was still as positive and cheerful as usual and that was what Amy loved to see. A small cry emanated from a Kagome's arms and silence fell over the on looking crowd as they stood at the door. Kagome looked down and everyone followed her gaze. In Kagome's arms was a small crying baby, wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"What's wrong, Ai? Mommy is right here. C'mon, stop crying." Kagome said and everyone stared at her. Kagome wasn't the same as she was once, no, she was different now. She seemed like a perfect mother, holding her child as if she had plenty of experience. Amy hugged herself as she watched her daughter slowly turn into a mother. Izayoi stared at Inuyasha, surprised by the change in his eyes. There was a parental gleam there that sparked a much more tender smile upon the man's face.

"Ai?" Rin finally asked, braking the silence and walking in. Sesshomaru, with baby Kagome in his arms, and the others followed after her and now were all standing around the bed. Inuyasha smiled at his parents and chuckled when he noticed the intensity and eagerness in his mother's hopeful eyes.

"Yea, Ai is her name." Kagome replied as Ai stopped crying and stared up at her mother, intrigued by the gentleness in her voice. Inuyasha looked down at his daughter and noticed her studying Kagome's every movement.

"Yea, it is. And Ai loves her name, along with her mother." Inuyasha said and Kagome looked over at him. Noticing that she was no longer looking at her, Ai followed Kagome's gaze and looked upon her father. She knew it was him, because he was the first man to carry her, other than the doctor, after she was born and the only one who cried at her presence. A small giggle escaped the baby's lips as she looked at her loving parents and everyone looked at her in shock. Kagome smiled.

"She loves to giggle. Trust me, she does it a lot." She explained and Izayoi smiled, delighted to hear some new information on her grandchild. Amy looked over at Izayoi and smiled, adoring the spirit inside of her.

"Kagome, can Izayoi hold her?" Amy asked and Izayoi gasped and looked at her in shock. Kagome smiled at Izayoi and looked back down at her baby. She really didn't want to part from Ai, what mother would, but she wanted to let Izayoi and everyone else hold her, too.

"Yea, she can." Kagome said as she gently handed her mother the baby. Amy walked to the end of the bed and passed the newborn baby girl over to her other grandmother. Ai blinked in shock and looked at the two. No, they weren't the ones she wanted to see. Ai wasn't happy, no, she wanted to see the other two. She wanted to see the love in her parents eyes, a gleam that she had been dreaming of since she was in the womb. She only heard their voices and was happy to finally see them, but she was suddenly yanked away by doctors and now by these two strangers.

"Careful with her head," Amy said and Izayoi rolled her eyes. Just as she was finally in Izayoi grasp, Ai began to cry. Kagome bit her tongue to keep from begging to get her baby back, but she knew Ai was only crying because she was scared with all the people.

"Did I do something wrong?" Izayoi asked, panicking. Inuyasha walked over to her and Ai shut up when she saw her father. Izayoi looked down at the baby, realizing what was really going on. "She doesn't hate me, she just wants to see your faces." Izayoi whispered and Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her, confused. "Watch," she said and turned so Ai wouldn't be facing Inuyasha any more. Within a second, the baby began to cry again and stopped when Izayoi had her face Kagome. "See?" She asked.

"So, she just wants to see us?" Kagome asked and Izayoi nodded. She slowly pulled off the top of her pink blanket to see the color of her hair and froze when a small black triangle like thing popped out.

"Is that an ear?" Izayoi asked and Inu no Taisho burst into a roar of laughter. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and covered his daughter's - human - ears.

"Ha! The baby's sporting dog ears!" Inu no Taisho joked and Inuyasha smacked his arms. Kagome giggled and watched as the small ear twitched at the sudden temperature change on her head. Izayoi laughed and hugged the child close, covering her head back up.

"Your such an adorable little thing," she whispered and Ai looked up at her. Had this lady really loved her too? A small smiled formed itself on Ai's face and she giggled in reply. Izayoi looked down at her granddaughter, fascinated by the beauty of her eyes…


	32. Chapter 32

**Kagome's POV**

I changed into my usual wear - skinny jeans, a black shirt, and converse - and then changed Ai into a small outfit that Izayoi and Amy had picked out for her. Daisuke was downstairs signing me out while Inuyasha helped me pack up all the little clothes we had got to get ready to head back to the palace. Ai watched us with questioning interest to what we were doing, but that was normal for her. The kid was _always_ watching us. It was as if she was afraid that if we left her sight for even a second, we would disappear forever.

"Kagome, where are the blankets and beanies?" Inuyasha asked and I looked back at him, confused. He showed me an empty bag and I arched an eyebrow. I swore that I had put them away. Just as I was going to go check the rest of the stuff, one of the bags glowed a deep pink and I ran over and looked inside to find everything missing. "Are you doing that?" Inuyasha asked, most likely seeing what I saw. I shook my head and ran over to the dresser by the bed. Surprisingly, everything was there and folded.

"What the hell," I questioned and gasped when more clothes appeared on top of the first set in a pink flash. "It couldn't be," I whispered and looked back at Ai. A pink beanie appeared on her head and she giggled as her little ears popped out of the wholes on the beanie. Okay, yea, now I'm confused. "Inuyasha, did you see that?" I asked and Inuyasha nodded. We watched out little girl slowly make more and more things appear and disappear in a flash of pink light.

"She has your powers," Inuyasha said, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes and picked the child up.

"No, Ai. Mommy and daddy need to get everything ready to get home and we can't do that with you moving everything back, so stop. I promise I'll play with you later. Why don't you do what normal babies do during the day: knock the fuck out?" I asked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What? I raised Sota and he slept throughout the whole day and cried the entire night." I explained and Inuyasha chuckled and began to pack everything back up. I watched my baby with a intense interest and she looked right back at me. Suddenly, our eyes connected and something happened. We both were enveloped in a pink glow and were in each other's minds. It was strange, but I could see everything through my baby's eyes: the way she saw me with great interest, the way she watched Inuyasha in curiosity, and even the way she loved us. Ai's small emotion was more than that, it was warm, like bathing in the sun. I felt warm all over and somehow good inside.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, shaking me a little. It was then that I noticed that Ai was no longer in my arms and that I was back on the hospital bed. I blinked and sat up. Daisuke held Ai close with Izayoi standing beside him, looking Ai over as if to make sure that she was unharmed. Inuyasha looked at me, worry clear in his eyes.

"Uh, sorry, what happened?" I asked and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"I don't know. You were just holding Ai and then collapsed, you entire body glowing pink and your eyes white as hell. Daisuke grabbed Ai when he got here and I carried you to the bed. Luckily, you were only out for about five minutes. You feeling okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I feel fine." I said with a smiled and got up. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, but reluctantly agreed to let me help him pack up all the stuff. We were done within ten minutes and were out of there in two.

**Normal POV**

Kagome pulled her baby away from her father and stormed inside, angry that her father had not allowed her to touch the baby the whole ride home, thinking she would _hurt_ her. Seriously? Why would she hurt her baby? Inuyasha sighed and glared at Daisuke before running after his girlfriend child. Kagome slammed the nursery door and plopped down on the rocking chair with Ai in her arms.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran in. He froze at the sight of Kagome and Ai glowing as they looked at each other, eyes connected and smiles planted on both of their faces. Suddenly, the light shot from them and hit Inuyasha. All the warmth of both of their love toward him consumed his body as the light enveloped his body. "Kagome, Ai," he whispered and the connection was broken. Kagome looked over at her boyfriend, confused. "What just happened?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome cocked her head.

"I don't know. What just happened?" She repeated and Ai giggled, being the only one who knew what was going on. Inuyasha shook his head and they both out away the stuff. Daisuke and Inu no Taisho finally agreed to let Inuyasha and Kagome live in the same place, and it took a while, but they both decided that Kagome's Kingdom was best. Inuyasha, of course, was more than happy with the arrangement.

"Are you two done?" Daisue asked as he walked in, Kagome folding the last shirt. Inuyasha laid down Ai in her basinet and looked back at the King.

"Yea, we were just finishing up. Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked and Daisuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, very wrong." He replied and Kagome pushed the dresser shut and looked back at her father with worry. She knew the tone he was talking in, it meant he meant business.

"What is it?" she asked and Daisuke sighed and beckoned them to follow him. Kagome and Inuyasha followed him to the living room where they saw Amy sitting on the couch, worry clear on her face. Worried, Kagome ran to her. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked and Amy looked up at her daughter and then pointed at a not on the glass table.

"Read it," Amy ordered. Kagome grabbed the note and looked it over, her eyes growing wider with every word on the heavy parchment…


	33. Chapter 33

**Kagome's POV**

I furrowed my brow and looked over the letter once more, being the thirty-second time that day. Inuyasha frowned from the balcony door, Ai in his protective grasp. We had been on full alert since we had received the message. Hmm, you don't know what it says do you? The letter read:

_To: Princess Kagome and Prince Inuyasha, parents to Princess Ai_

_My name is Ryūkotsusei. King of Demons. (Or so I say) _

_This letter is an order for you to give me the child, Princess Ai._

_Her powers are beyond your concept, futile human, Kagome. _

_Half-demon and half-human, yet the girl carries stronger blood then you or her father._

_She, if not trained properly, could destroy us all with her "gifts" and I cannot allow that._

_Because of this, I will be the one to raise the child, and raise her as my own. _

_To Ai, you and Inuyasha would never have existed._

_I will wipe her memory of you and her father._

_Just to make thing clear, you have to give me Ai._

_No Ai, no kingdom…_

_Are you beginning to comprehend what I mean?_

_If I don't get the child, I'll kill everyone in your Kingdom and burn it to an ash._

_Oh, no, not just yours, but Prince Inuyasha's Kingdom as well._

_Picture it, three of the great Kingdom being burned down. _

_Ha, did you think I didn't know you ruled over two great Kingdoms?_

_Think again, impudent child._

_Princess Kagome Higurashi, I am only giving you one chance to give me the child._

_Why do you even want her? So you and Inuyasha can harm her?_

_You see, you and the prince cannot marry, so the child WILL suffer._

_Do you want her to watch her parents marry other people? _

_Give me the girl by mid-day on the winter solstice at the peek of THAT volcano._

_I'm quite sure you know which volcano I speak of, since you were born by it._

_That's right, you're the legendary princess of flames, aren't you?_

_I guess you should know: Your daughter has THAT ability as well._

_How long will you hold up, Kagome? Will you be able to control your power?_

_No, not the pink light power, but the power of flames._

_I'm quite curious to how long you can hold it in._

_I wonder if I will be able to provoke you into using that strange power of yours._

_We'll see, Legendary Princess._

_Until then, Ryūkotsusei _

I sighed and slammed the note onto the metal railing of the balcony. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Inuyasha tighten his grip on our little girl. Why? Why did everything have to happen to us? I spun back around and walked right passed them, daring myself not to even glance toward the loves of my life. Ryūkotsusei had a point: Inuyasha and I will eventually have to marry other people. What would become of Ai after that? No, that wasn't what mattered at the moment, what mattered was the safety of my daughter and my Kingdoms'. Mother and Father froze as they saw me descend the staircase and looked away as I passed them and went right out the door.

"Kagome," a familiar voice called. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared Kikyou dead in the eyes. "I can practically taste the venom seeping off of you. Haven't you ever heard of anger-management?" She joked and I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. "Never mind. Anyway, I know what you planning. Tomorrow is the winter solstice and you planning to go alone, aren't you?" She asked and I gritted my teeth, obviously annoyed.

"Kikyou, that is none of you concern. Now, step out of my way." I ordered and she snapped her arms forward, shooting a blue ray at me. I dodged, but the light turned and followed me, caging me in blue chains. I growled. "Let me go," I sneered.

"No. You said that it is none of my concern and your right, but Inuyasha is my concern. If you go out and get yourself killed then what'll become of him. I told you, and I wasn't lying, that I love Inuyasha. Naraku is special in my heart, but Inuyasha will always be number one and I won't allow you to make him suffer." She said, clenching her fist, tightening the chains.

"Kikyou, I said let go!" I screamed and the chains exploded in pink light. Kikyou froze in shock and I snapped my head in her direction. "Now, I said to step out of my way." I said as my pink light lifted her from the ground and transported her inside the palace. I sighed and walked off. Honestly, don't people know how to listen?

**Normal POV**

Prince Inuyasha jumped at the sudden appearance of Kikyou in the nursery room. Ai looked at her, confused, and shot a pink light at her butt.

"Ouch!" Kikyou screamed, rubbing her now sore ass. "That hurt! Ai, why do you always do that when you see me?" She asked and the half demon child giggled in glee, happy with her recent victory over Kikyou. Yup, definitely Kagome's kid. Inuyasha rolled his eyed and looked at Kikyou, still wondering why she was there and why she appeared in pink light. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." She greeted and he sighed and put Ai down in her basinet.

"What are you doing here, Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou and the baby began to have a staring contest. "Kikyou!" He shouted and she jumped, realizing that he had just asked her a question.

"Oh, uh, I just popped in from a little chat with Ka-." She stopped dead in her sentence and ran the hell out of there. Curious, Inuyasha followed after her and Ai simply shrugged and laid back onto her light pink pillow. The baby was annoyed with all the attention she was suddenly getting anyway.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called. Daisuke and Amy jumped up from their seats when they saw Kikyou run down the stairs and out the door with Inuyasha close behind. "What about Kagome?" He called and Kikyou froze, her eyes scanning the scene before her. "Hello," Inuyasha said, trying to get her attention.

"Kagome, she's going after Ryūkotsusei! We have to stop her! I don't want you to suffer!" Kikyou suddenly screamed and Inuyasha froze, confused.

"Kikyou…," was all he whispered and then gave her a stiff nod. "Can you transport us?" He asked and Kikyou bit her lower lip.

"I can't. Unlike Kagome, I haven't near mastered that ability yet. I can't even do a simply summoning spell. It took her months to learn the techniques she knows and we don't have that kind of time. I would need a large shock in order to pull off that spell to boost my powers considerably." Kikyou explained and Inuyasha nodded.

"I believe in you," he said and kissed her. Kikyou's eyes shot wide open and her adrenaline sparked her power alive and they shot up like a skyrocket. Within a millisecond, a blue light consumed the two and they disappeared…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I've been taking long to update. Grr, I've been feeling sick, but I really am trying. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you forgive me for taking so long. Anyway, you guys rock! Thank you for all your support and reviews! I'll try to update as fast as possible for you guys.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Normal POV**

A pink light swam in the air and Kagome materialized. She took a deep breath and looked around, shivering from the dark feeling she was getting by just being near the volcano. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and froze when she opened her eyes again. She watched in shock as a blue light moved in a gentle circle and summoned Kikyou and Inuyasha, kissing. So many emotions were running inside of the ebony haired princess, but pain was definitely the strongest. Not only for Inuyasha, but for her daughter as well and the memories that were threatening to return.

"Inuyasha, why?" Kikyou asked and Kagome shot a pink lightning strike forward, pushing them apart and walked right passed them. Inuyasha, realizing that she must have saw, watched in stunned silence as Kagome started up the volcano. "Kagome!" Kikyou called and Kagome ignored her and continued walking. She had enough. The engagement between Kikyou and Inuyasha was never broken, so they were perfect, right? Yea, they belonged together. In a burst of the moment, tears began to stream down the face of the legendary princess, so Ryūkotsusei called her. Finally realizing where the hell she was going, Inuyasha - the idiot Prince - ran after Kagome with Kikyou close behind. When Kagome reached for a rock to hoist herself upon the steep side, it crumbled in her hand and she slipped a little, but caught herself on another rock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, worried. Enraged, Kagome narrowed her eyes and materialized a trail of glowing pink rocks. With a deep breath, she started up, the ones she already used disappearing below her. "Stop this!" Inuyasha screamed, but the princess ignored him. Consumed by pain, Kagome lose focus of what exactly was going on and the glowing rocks disappeared, sending Kagome tumbling down. Inuyasha, luckily, caught her, but then he also fell. Thankfully, the two landed on a flat end with a loud bang and a crack. Inuyasha screamed and Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" She asked and Inuyasha shook his head and sat up, wincing at the pain that his arm was sending through his body. "Your arm?" Kagome asked and he nodded. "You idiot! Are you crazy? What were you thinking? None of this would have happened if you stayed away!" Kagome cried and looked back up at where her trail of rocks once was. Kikyou let out a sigh of relief, watching everything in horror from the bottom of the volcano.

"You're the crazy one! You shouldn't go off on your own for something like this! Ai is my daughter, too!" Inuyasha shot back and Kagome slapped him across the face in anger. Her blood boiled while her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. "Kagome?" He asked and she snapped her head up and looked him dead in the eyes. Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome eyes were hard with anger, but were wet with tears.

"That's exactly the point, Inuyasha! She's your daughter, too, so stay with her. If one of us dies today, then the other can stay by her side, but what if we both die? Then Ai will have no parents to support her. One is better than none!" Kagome cried and Inuyasha frowned, saddened by her words. "I don't want my baby girl to live without a father. I mean, I don't want her to live without a mother either, but Kikyou can make up for that." She continued and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Kikyou? Are you saying that because of the kiss?" He asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm saying that because you father never severed the marriage contract. You two are still legally engaged and to be married within the laws of your kingdoms. Inuyasha, I know you don't _need_ me, but our daughter does need you. Just listen to me for once in your life and go back home." Kagome pleaded and Inuyasha sighed.

"I can't do that, because we are going to do this together and we _are_ going to live. You not going to pull that 'if we die' bullshit on me, because we're not going to die! Kagome, let me go with you." He begged and Kagome frowned and nodded. Just as Inuyasha grabbed her hand, Kagome pulled away.

"No, not unarmed." She whispered and began to chant. A small pink tornado spun in front of them and then disappeared, leaving behind a sword in a beaten sheath. "Go on. Your father told me only to give it to you in case of an emergency and I think now is a better time than any." Kagome admitted and Inuyasha grabbed the sword. At the moment he made contact with the rust thing, a name began to spin in his head.

"Tetsusaiga!" He called and the rust blade became a large sword in the shape of a giant fang. Demonic energy spilled from the blade and Inuyasha gawked at the gorgeous sword. Kagome cocked her head, admiring the structure of the piece more than she would have thought. "Wow, this thing is so cool." Inuyasha whispered and then put the blade back into the sheath, watching in amazement as it changed back to its old form.

"Here," Kagome said as two red cloaks appeared on her arms. She handed the larger one to Inuyasha and he wrapped it around him. "This is made from the fur of the fire rat, so we should be at least a little more safe." She explained and then blinked and

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?" Inuyasha grumbled and Kagome shrugged.

"Wouldn't have been as much fun," she said and they started up.

**Kagome's POV**

As we grew closer to the top, the chills began to grow worse. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. The warmth of his body against mine made me feel a little safer, but still, I just couldn't shake the bad feeling that I was getting. It wasn't until we reached the top that we realized no one was around.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked myself and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know, but we're not alone." was all he said. I tightened my grip on his hand and looked around. What was he talking about? We were definitely alone.

"You're here a day early and you don't even have Ai. How disappointing." A voice boomed from _inside_ the volcano. "Just so you know, my element is fire, so I reside within the bottom of this oversized lava pit." Ryūkotsusei explained. "Feel free to join me," he beckoned and his voice disappeared.

"We have to go in there," Inuyasha whispered and I looked at him.

"Are you nuts?" I asked, beginning to sweat from the heat the volcano was emitting. "We'll be burn to a crisp!" I exclaimed and he smiled at me. Instinctively, I smiled back at him and laughed. "Fine, but if we burn, I'm never talking to you again." I said and began to build a protective pink sphere around us. "I don't know how long this will hold, but I guess it doesn't hurt to try." I said, tightening the cape around me and pulling up the hood while Inuyasha did the same. After taking a couple of steps back, we shot forward.

"In case we die, I need to ask in the heat of the moment: will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"No!" I called back as we leaped into the inferno…

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally answered the summary question. Well, I'm quite sure you guys can figure out why she rejected his offer. And if you can, oh well. You'll just have to wait and see. Until then, my pretties! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Normal POV**

In shock, but not wanting to push her any further, Inuyasha stood quiet do to Kagome's answer to his recent question. They were wrapped in a pink sphere and Inuyasha gasped when he saw a part beginning to melt with the lava. Kagome grunted and Inuyasha looked at her. She couldn't take in all the heat so her shield was growing weaker.

"Kagome, focus!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome looked up at him and nodded. She tried as hard as she could, but the heat was just too overwhelming for her. A dark laughter suddenly surrounded them, emanating from the bottom of the volcano. Ryūkotsusei was rather enjoying the show. He knew that they would jump in, so he had been planning the whole thing right from the start. All that he truly wanted was a sneak peek of the true hidden power within the ebony haired princess.

_Kagome wasn't a normal girl, no, she had a power because she was born from _within _the volcano. A memory which was wiped from her parents minds long ago. Amy and Daisuke were trying to get a good view of the sunset when Amy was eight months pregnant with Kagome, so they stood by the volcano or, well, at the bottom of it. Suddenly, a dark and demonic energy had pulled Amy up to the top and dropped her into the hot magma. Luckily, she was spit back out, but with no child inside her. Still, Amy was just as dry as she was before. It was as if she had never been moved, but there was no child within her this time. Crying and desperate, Amy and Daisuke climbed back up to the edge of the volcano. A newborn baby girl emerged from the volcano, the flames protecting her as if she was their ruler. A pink light had been glowing around the child and merged with the flames that were dancing around her. Within seconds, the child opened her eyes, revealing glowing _crimson_ eyes that quickly turned brown as the light became a heart and entered her body. Loud cries escaped her small mouth as she slowly floated over to her parents arms. This was the origin or legend of the 'legendary princess' that intrigued the fierce demon Ryūkotsusei._

"Inuyasha, I can't hold it anymore!" Kagome complained and Inuyasha grabbed her hand in his.

"Kagome, think of Ai!" He ordered and Kagome gasped. The image of her giggling child appeared in her mind and something snapped. Unlike before, Kagome wasn't filled with rage or pain, no, she was consumed by hope and pride. Suddenly, her eyes changed to a deep crimson and the barrier around them disappeared. Inuyasha watched in shock as the lava moved out of their way as if to make a path for them and Ryūkotsusei's laughter grew louder and much more menacing. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called and wings of fire grew out from Kagome's back.

"No, I won't let him hurt her!" Kagome said and darted down in full speed, dragging Inuyasha along at her side. On instinct, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and prepared for the approaching danger.

Kikyou, on the other hand, was still at the bottom of the volcano, praying for Inuyasha's safety. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her. She had to tell the others what was going on. Izayoi and Inu no Taisho would be furious, but it would be best for them to know. It would be best for everyone to know that Kagome and Inuyasha had just jumped into an active volcano with boiling magma and a demon. Ha! Yea, she was so dead.

"Screw it!" Kikyou shouted and began to try and use the transportation spell, but it wasn't working. The only time it had worked before was because she had a large shock: Inuyasha's lips crushing hers. Ew. Anyway, she needed to do something and fast. Kikyou began to climb up the volcano and took a deep breath when she was high enough. "I really hope this works!" She screamed and leaped off. Her adrenaline raced within her veins and she disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Kikyou?" Izayoi screamed in shock when Kikyou suddenly appeared in front of her, landing flat on her face. "Oh dear, what happened?" Izayoi asked and ran over to her side.

"I fell," Kikyou groaned as she slowly got up with the help of the Queen.

"Well, I can see that, but from where is what I'm asking." Izayoi said, annoyed.

"Volcano," Kikyou whispered, tired out from the amount of power she had just used up. Izayoi tensed and looked at her as if she was dog-gone mad.

"A volcano? What in the Sam Hill were you doing there?" Izayoi screeched and Kikyou sighed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You're a princess, be a little more principled and think over your actions before you commit to them and completely shatter my caring heart!" Izayoi scold.

"I didn't jump inside of it! I'm not like your nutcase son and that dimwit Kagome!" Kikyou screamed and gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth in realization to what she has just said. Izayoi gawked at her for a moment and then screamed in horror. Inu no Taisho, Rin, and Sesshomaru darted into the room.

"Izayoi!" All three called in worry. The Queen stumbled back a little and then collapsed, but Sesshomaru had caught her before she hit the tile floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Inu no Taisho growled, looking Kikyou dead in the eyes.

"I swear, what I said just slipped out. I didn't want to tell her until I had all of you together." Kikyou defended, getting up only to fall back down. "Damn, I give up. I might as well just tell you: Inuyasha and Kagome took action against Ryūkotsusei and jumped into a volcano." Kikyou informed and everyone froze. Sesshomaru lifted his mother up into his arms and glared at Kikyou.

"When matters of Inuyasha such as those are involved, it sometimes is best to keep your mouth shut, girl." Sesshomaru growled and carried his mother away. Rin hugged herself as she shivered at the image of Kagome jumping into boiling magma and being turned to nothing.

"Your highness," Rin called in a husky voice. Inu no Taisho looked back at her and embraced her.

"I'm sure they're fine, Rin. Still, I have to inform Amy and Daisuke of this. I'm not quite sure of how they will react." The King said with a sighed. He then gasped when realization hit him. "What about Ai? Where is Ai?" He asked and Rin gasped, also worried for the infants safety.

"She's fine and with Amy and Daisuke." Kikyou informed them and the two let out a sigh of relief, a breath they had not realized they had been holding. Now, only the hard part lay ahead: calling Amy and Daisuke…


	36. Chapter 36

**Normal POV**

The two, literally, went right through the magma rock and landed somewhere _underneath_ the volcano. Strangely, it wasn't what anyone would expect, no it was just a cave. A cave that had an eerie silence and twisted aura, but still a cave like any other. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked over at Kagome and she shot fire straight from her hands, lighting their way.

"What an interesting ability, princess." Ryūkotsusei's voice echoed, causing Kagome to snap her head back in the direction of the voice and emit a frightening growl that neither Inuyasha nor Ryūkotsusei expected. "Oh, are you angry? Princess, are you by chance part demon?" Ryūkotsusei questioned and Kagome spread her wings out and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, ready to dart forward once she found the demon's exact location. "You can seek, but you won't find me." He joked, sending his voice whispering around her.

"You don't know anything about me." She sneered, pushed Inuyasha out of the way and set out an electrical charge of fire. The electric flames charged through the many paths, but then all aimed for one. Kagome smirked and walked over and helped up Inuyasha. "Did you know that metal was a huge conductor of heat? Well, your wearing metal armor on you. Bad idea," Kagome whispered in a mocking voice while Inuyasha smiled, enjoying the girl's intelligence. A menacing laugh swam around them and Kagome smirked, flying toward the direction her flames went. Just as she arrived with Inuyasha at her side, they watched as Kagome's flames shot right through Ryūkotsusei's stomach. Still, that wasn't the thing that shocked them, it was the fact that Ryūkotsusei himself was a dragon who was twenty times their size! "Big lizard," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Very big lizard," he repeated and Ryūkotsusei laughed. "What are you laughing at, you disgusting scaled beast?" Inuyasha growled and Kagome cocked her head. Disgusting scaled beast? That certainly wasn't his idea of a burn, was it? Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped as the beasts tail slid across the gravel, Kagome stunned that she didn't see it coming while Inuyasha did. She wanted to protect him, yet he was protecting her. At the moment, Kagome was consumed by one of the seven deadly sins, so she couldn't really control her actions. Full of pride, she shoved Inuyasha off and flew toward Ryūkotsusei. "Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What an amusing child. You continue to fight, yet you know nothing of me and my true power. You might have been worth the search after all." Ryūkotsusei hissed and lunged for Kagome. Once Kagome's fist connected with Ryūkotsusei's face, a loud cracking sound filled the cave, followed by a horribly monstrous scream of agony. No, it wasn't Kagome, it was the beast himself. Kagome had sent a blade of fire right into his face on impact, the blade cutting through his cheek bones and then moving downward and cutting through whatever bone was in its way before sliding right out from his stomach. Luckily, Kagome caught the blade before it kept going and probably hit Inuyasha. The horrible flames were encoded with a sinister crimson. As the vibrant red of the flames mixed with the horrid crimson, a new color arose and Kagome smirked in delight. The once red flames were now a stunning violet, burning bright and ready for a kill.

"Scared yet?" Kagome asked, her voice dipped in venom. The frightening echo of her voice sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine while Ryūkotsusei tried to rise once more after such a deathly blow.

"Kagome, get the hell away from there!" Inuyasha screamed and she snapped her head in his direction, eyes piercing and deadly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted and tossed a ball of fire his way. Inuyasha took it hit on, but, luckily, was protected by the clock of the fire rat that Kagome had given him earlier.

"Your really a demon, aren't you? You know in your heart that something happened on the day of your birth." Ryūkotsusei said in a husky voice, blood dripping from both his cheek and his abdomen.

"For someone soaked in blood, you seem to still have enough strength to run your mouth. Don't worry, I'll help you shut it… permanently." Kagome growled. Just as she lunged for the dragon, Inuyasha intercepted and knocked her down. The two landed hard on the ground, the loud bang of a crater being made filled the cave. Inuyasha groaned from underneath Kagome and she looked down at him, her eyes shinning brighter than before and much more enraged to add to it. "What the hell do you thing your doing? Your insane!" She screamed as she tried to get up, but Inuyasha refused to loosen his grip around her waste. "Unhand me or I'll burn you to the point where there won't even be ashes." She warned and he merely shrugged.

"Its worth it. Kagome, your not acting like the woman I love. What is bugging you?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome's heart snapped.

"How touching. Your little love scene makes me want to barf," Ryūkotsusei interrupted in a sickening voice. Kagome flashed him a glare and tried to escape Inuyasha's grasp, her instincts tell her to get back up and fight, but her heart telling her to run while their still alive. Being as stubborn as usual, she refused her heart and followed her mind.

"Stop squirming! I'm going to fight this demon! Its my job, not yours!" Inuyasha screamed and tossed Kagome aside. Her back slammed against a rock and she hit the ground. Inuyasha didn't want to hurt her, but he, honestly, had no other choice. Kagome wouldn't sit still, so he had to use force. Kagome was, of course, pissed off, but her back hurt from its contact with the rock walls, so she couldn't stand to fight.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, this is my fight!" Kagome shouted, but he ignored her and shot forward toward Ryūkotsusei, tetsusaiga in hand.

"You plan to defeat me with that little sword? Ha! I'd love to see you try." Ryūkotsusei teased. Kagome frowned as she slowly began to wise and spread out her wings of fire.

"I'm going to do more than kill you, I'm going to personally send you right back to hell!" Inuyasha screamed as his blade made contact with Ryūkotsusei's arm, slicing it clean off. Bewildered and in agony, Ryūkotsusei took a couple of steps back while screaming in pain. Kagome gasped, regained strength, and flew over to Inuyasha's side.

"Fine! This is _our_ fight, so we will fight it together." Kagome suggested and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I may not be _your_ Kagome at the moment, but I am still Kagome." She whispered and he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"No, your still my Kagome." He whispered back and she smiled, her crimson eyes watering and spilling a tear that became fire when it hit the ground. "By the way, that fire tear is super cool." Inuyasha added and Kagome laughed.

"Don't get used to it. My alter ego can't do that. Besides, this may be the last you see of me. I only appear near this volcano and the other me can't sustain me for long. I have approximately thirty minutes left. Can we do this within that time?" Kagome asked, trying to sound sweet but her voice still emitting a frightening echo. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's do this." The two shot forward toward the demon.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are awesome! Really, you are. I really appreciate all the reviews, they are what keep me going. Thank you so much for supporting me all the way. I could never ask for ore better reviewers than you guys. I feel like I've been letting you down and I am so sorry that I have posted lately. I really wish I could make it up to you, so I've decided to add an extra chapter to the story after I finish it. It will simply be an 'After Chapter' from Inuyasha's POV. Okay, well, thank you and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Normal POV**

The two kings hugged their crying wives, trying to sooth their worries away. Rin hugged her baby close while clutching Sesshomaru's arm and Kikyou held Ai, who kept trying to poke Kikyou's eyes out. She sensed something was wrong, but the baby still tried hard to make them smile, in the end, she caved and started using her powers. Everyone froze and watched as the little girls pink light created shapes and images of people.

"Ai," Amy whispered and Kikyou felt the little girl's body slip out of her hand, no, she didn't fall, instead, she flew. Ai sat on top of a glowing pink sphere that floated in mid air. After thousands of designs, the image became Kagome and Inuyasha, smiling while embracing one another.

"They really do love each other, don't they, Amy?" Izayoi asked while reaching over and placing her hand on Amy's shoulder. The queen looked at the other and smiled with a nod. She knew that they loved each other. "I think its about time we four go talk with a higher power in order to revoke a certain rule, don't you think?" Izayoi asked while looking around. Amy smiled and Inu no Taisho and Daisuke nodded. All four quickly explained to the others what they were going to do before departing to have a word with the high council. Kikyou was heart broken about what they were doing, but she knew that what Kagome had told her was right. The only way for her to make the love of her life happy, was to have him chose who he wants to be with.

"Dammit! I can't go on any longer!" Kagome shouted, trying to get up. Her rib cage was severely injured and she couldn't sustain her more superior self any longer. Moving was agonizing and even talking hurt.

"It's okay! I'll handle this myself." Inuyasha assured her while charging toward Ryūkotsusei, who was also hurt badly. He had many cuts and lost a lot of blood, but the same went for Inuyasha. Of course, the tetsusaiga defended him most of the time, but when he did get hit, it was a tremendous blow. Kagome frowned and slowly started to get up.

"Forget it! We're in this together. I still got ten minutes left, so don't count me out yet!" She said and flew over to him, eyes glowing bright. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Your persistent, babe." He whispered and she smirked.

"Look who's talking, hunny." Kagome replied and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Will you two shut up! I've had enough of you!" Ryūkotsusei roared and then took in a deep breath before letting out a huge burst of fire. Kagome quickly shoved Inuyasha away, but her back was burned, and bad. The extent of the damage done to her back was definitely a third degree burn that made her collapse..

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and ran over to her, worry clear on his loving face. The white haired prince couldn't take on the demon alone. The reason Kagome was burned was because she had ripped up her cape and tossed it aside, thinking it would only be a burden on her. Boy, was she wrong.

"I'm fine," Kagome hissed while slowly beginning to get up, ignoring the stabbing pain on her back and side. "I can still fight. I'll do anything for my baby, anything." Kagome said, her flames slowly spinning around her and Inuyasha like a volcano.

"What are you thinking? Your not in a good condition to fight!" Inuyasha scold and Kagome merely shook her head as her pink light mixed with the flames, strengthening the power of the tornado.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, tears streaming down her face and becoming flames on impact with the hard rock floor of the cave. Inuyasha frowned and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar push that sent him flying out of the tornado. He knew why, too. When inside a tornado, there is no air…

"Kagome, I love you!" Inuyasha exclaimed and the ebony haired princess looked back at him in shock.

"I said: enough!" Ryūkotsusei screamed while tossing another burst of flames toward Kagome. The flames merely shot back and hit the demon straight on. Kagome smirked as her eyes burned with an intense fire.

"Now, have you ever been hit point-blank?" Kagome asked, her voice dripping in evil. Ryūkotsusei took a couple steps back while Inuyasha unsheathed his sword at the moment Kagome shot her tornado forward. At the moment Ryūkotsusei tried to block the tornado, Inuyasha took the shot and sliced him right down the middle, splitting his entire body in two. Kagome watched in joy as the demon reputed into flames and disintegrated to an ash. "Good rid-!" Kagome screamed, but fainted before she could finished.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he ran over and picked her up. "You did good, my love." He whispered as her wings slowly dissipated. "Real good," he repeated with a smile before slowly leaning down and gently placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I hope their safe," Izayoi prayed while tightening her grip on Amy's hand. Amy smiled at her and nodded. They had talked already with the ones they had wanted to talk to and come to an agreement. As they approached the house, they saw a familiar truck that belong to the town's healer, who should only be calling in case of emergencies.

"What in Sam Hill is going on here?" Inu no Taisho exclaimed as he walked in through the large double doors with the other three close behind. Everyone grew silent as they saw the healer begin to descend the grand staircase. "Healer, why are you here?" The king asked and walked over to eh man in the long green robe.

"I was summoned by royal blood," was all he replied while gesturing to Sesshomaru who simply turned away.

"Your children are home," Sesshomaru said and walked away with baby Kagome.

"Kagome? Where is she? Where is my baby?" Amy questioned, gripping the healer's shoulders and shaking him. Izayoi pulled her off and went up on the healer's face.

"Where the hell is my son? Tell me where our children are!" She exclaimed and their husband pulled them back. The healer frowned.

"Your son is fine, your highness, but the princess is the one we need to discuss over." He admitted and all four froze and looked at him in confusion. "The girl is in critical condition. Let me put it this way, her life is on the line." He explained and Amy fainted…


	38. Chapter 38

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha clung to his girlfriend's hand while Ai cried in Kikyou's arms and Amy lay in the other room, resting and warn out from crying. Kagome was still out from when she fainted the week before when she and Inuyasha defeated Ryūkotsusei. The healer came by everyday, but nothing seemed to be working. Kagome had third degree burns, a broken rib cage, and most of her life force was sucked up by the amazing power she used to create the tornado at the last minute. The chances for her survival were low and everyone knew it.

"Inuyasha, you need some rest." Izayoi suggested, and Inuyasha merely shrugged her off. "Do it for Ai." His mother pleaded and the prince froze before turning to look at his daughter, the sweet baby that came from within Kagome.

"Ai," Inuyasha whispered, his voice almost dead. With all his strength he stood, grabbed his daughter, an stormed out of the room and into his own to take a long nap with his little girl. Without any objection, the baby also feel a sleep in her father's arms.

"The healer has been keeping her alive, but don't you think it'd be best to let the girl go. Not only for her, who is already cut in between, but also for Inuyasha. He has to move on, mother, father." Sesshomaru noted and the two looked back at him. Daisuke stroked his daughter's hand before looking up at Sesshomaru and nodding. "You agree, your highness?" Sesshomaru asked, astonished.

"I do. She is my daughter, and I am tired of holding her back from what is to come. She can't keep fighting, so it'd be best to let her be at peace. Amy would slowly recover and Inuyasha will move on to marry another princess. All our problems will be over." Daisuke explained and Izayoi put her hand over her heart in pain while Inu no Taisho nodded in agreement. Within an hour, the healer was summoned.

"Are you positive about doing this?" The healer asked, placing a hand over Kagome's hand. Izayoi frowned, hugging Amy close. They already explained everything to Kagome's dear mother, who of course refused at first. "The four ladies are allowed to exit the room if you really want to go through with this, still, I mist ask: what of Master Inuyasha? Does he know what you plan to do to the lo of his life?" The healer questioned and everyone shook their head. Rin grabbed Kikyou's hand and gripped it tightly, her heart racing in her chest. "I think you should notify him. This girl's life isn't a toy you can merely choose to take the batteries out of when you think their useless." The healer got up and looked at everyone in the room, disappointment clear in his eyes.

"I understand how you feel, healer, but we also know Inuyasha, and he would go to extremes to stop us from going through with this." Inu no Taisho said and the healer shook his head and grabbed Kagome's hand. Suddenly, the healer's eyes began to glow a bright pink and he looked at the other.

"It's okay, everyone. I don't blame you for anything, so please, just let me go." The healer whispered, Kagome's voice echoing his. Everyone froze in place as they realized that they were not speaking with the healer any longer, no, they were talking with Kagome herself.

"My baby," Amy called.

"I'll be fine, mother. This wouldn't be the first time that I've died, besides, I know there is no way I'll be coming back so I can just move on. I'll be at peace, so let me go. I'm not angry with any of you. Rin, take care of your daughter, she's worth every second of your time. Kikyou, please, don't leave Inuyasha's side. I beg you, marry him in my place. Mother, father, don't weep, for we'll meet again on the other side someday. Inu no Taisho, Izayoi, make sure to watch over Ai along with Inuyasha. He'll need all the support he can get." Kagome said, her voice slowly beginning to fade.

"No, I'm not going to marry Inuyasha." Kikyou said, abruptly. Everyone looked at her in shock as she pulled out a piece of parchment. "I found this in the king's room and it says that my contract with this family has been renewed, meaning, I won't be marrying either prince any time soon." She stated and Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes.

"What were you doing in my room, Kikyou?" He asked and the princess looked at him.

"Looking for this paper is what. I'm not an idiot, your highness. Kagome, we here agreed to let you go, but what of Inuyasha? Will he let you go, no, the better question is will you let him go?" Kikyou questioned.

"I have no choice in the matter," Kagome replied before disappearing. The healers eyes returned to their original tired hazel and he frowned as he gazed down at the beauty.

"You did well, princess." He whispered and used his abilities to remove the lock he put on her mind to sustain her from death.

"Go!" Inu no Taisho ordered and the four ladies ran out. Just as they left, someone entered, the last person anyone desired to enter.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha sneered and the healer ignored him and continued removing the lock. "Will someone answer me!" The prince growled. He quickly examined the room and finally the scene before him hit him like a slap in the face. "Kagome!" He screamed, but Sesshomaru and the king held him back before he could interfere. "Why? Why are you guys doing this to me? Kagome is my everything and the mother of my child! I'm not letting her go!" He cried, but couldn't move because of the restraints, being his father and brother.

"Inuyasha, relax!" Inu no Taisho ordered and Inuyasha let out a loud agonizing scream…

**Kagome's POV**

I could hear everything, feel everything, and almost see everything, still it wasn't enough, because those feeling weren't really real. Inuyasha begged for my life and I was just going to give up? Mother of his child, huh? Was the all? No, he also said I was his everything. Did he love me that much? How sweet.

"Inuyasha, relax!" I could hear the king yell. Suddenly, my heart slow heart rate picked up when I heard a painful scream of pain. It wasn't just any scream, no, it was Inuyasha's, which made it far more painful for me to endure. Me to endure? What about him? How could I be so selfish? Inuyasha was in pain and I couldn't do anything so I felt bad for myself? Ha! What a joke. "Please, son, leave this room and let the healer release her from her suffering." Inu no Taisho pleaded. Suffering? What suffering? I couldn't feel a damn thing, so how the hell was I suffering? Oh, well. Its not like they could feel what I feel, so its not their fault.

"Insolent fool! Obey our father and get out!" Sesshomaru barked. Obey? Kikyou's words flooded into my mind and I could've frowned if I had control over my face. Let Inuyasha go? Could I do it? I mean, I couldn't before, so what makes me think I could do it now? Especially since I also have a baby to think about. Baby? The sound of a crying infant flooded my ear and something clicked. My entire heart beat picked up as my veins kicked in and set my blood flowing into normal motion.

"What the he-?" I could hear the healer gasp, but shut up mid sentence. Silence fell over the room as my heart rate adjusted itself back to normal and I began to regain control over my nervous system. Slowly, but surely, I could feel myself growing stronger. My eyes snapped open and I slowly sat up.

"Kagome?" Someone whispered. I followed the sound of the voice and my eyes connected with a pair of stunning amber ones…


	39. Chapter 39

**Kagome's POV**

I smiled as I gazed upon the familiar eyes. Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho must have loosened their grip because Inuyasha shot forward so fast that we fell when he caught me in a hug. I laughed on top of him and leaned down and placed a small kiss upon his lips.

"Stupid dog," I whispered and then got up and ran out of the room. Quickly, I got a clean pair of clothes and jumped into the shower. Yea, I've been wanting a nice shower for a while now, I mean, gross, not showering for a week? Yuck! That's all kinds of nasty. Anyway, once I was done and put on the clean clothes, I walked out into the room and froze when I saw a small pair of amber eyes with raven locks falling loosely around her little face. "Ai!" I called and ran over and lifted her into my arms. The baby squealed in glee as tears ran down my face in joy. I could hold my baby again! I wasn't dead, no, I was alive with my baby.

"Kagome," Kikyou called. I looked over to her as I stopped spinning and smiled.

"What exactly does the contract say?" I asked, curious to what was on the parchment she held earlier. With a smile, she handed me the rough paper and I looked it over. My heart picked up speed and my eyes grew wide as I read through the paper. Seriously? No joke? Was this for real? I looked back up at Kikyou and she nodded. I looked at Ai with a large smile.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. I looked back at him as he dumped a white box on the bed and walked over and grabbed Ai. "Get ready, love. We're going out to eat while our parents take care of Ai," he informed and left. Kikyou arched an eyebrow and I shrugged as I walked over and removed the cover from the box. A strapless red dress lay within that cut off mid thigh and was tight on the curves. Under the dress were scarlet stilettos that tied just a little above my ankle.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. I looked back at him as he dumped a white box on the bed and walked over and grabbed Ai. "Get ready, love. We're going out to eat while our parents take care of Ai," he informed and left. Kikyou arched an eyebrow and I shrugged as I walked over and removed the cover from the box. A strapless red dress lay within that cut off mid thigh and was tight on the curves. Under the dress were scarlet stilettos that tied just a little above my ankle.

"Wow, talk about pricey." Kikyou commented as she walked over to me. I smiled and she ran her finger through my still wet hair. "Need help?" She asked and I nodded. Kikyou helped me zip up the dress while I strapped my heels and I curled the ends of my hair. The make-up was the easiest part for me. I put on rouge violet lips stick, meaning, a seductive crimson. In truth, I had a huge ego at the moment when I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair feel loose around me with curled ends and my lashes were like wings on my eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called. I turned to him and froze. He was absolutely stunning. His hair was combed back while his crown rested lightly in his head, he wore a fixed tux with the royal crest on the pocket, and had on some real nice leather shoes. I smiled. "Shall we, love?" He asked while extending his hand toward me. Kikyou ran out of the room and I laughed and took his hand in mine. No, we didn't go to a fancy restaurant, in fact, we went to a cliff. The edge was covered with roses and flowers as the moon provided light with the assistance of the stars. Nothing could be more perfect. Honestly, I would have felt out of place in a restaurant anyway.

"Inuyasha, this place in beautiful!" I exclaimed as I twirled in delight. A glass table stood amidst the roses. On it was small white candles with vein decorations around it, a main course dish on a silver platter, and fancy utensils.

"Do you really like it?" Inuyasha asked. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Nothing could be more perfect," I whispered and walked over and kissed him. I laughed when I saw that my lip stick stained his. "Red is so your color," I noted as I wiped off the stain. Inuyasha chuckled and spun me around and off the ground. It was heaven, being in his arms I mean.

"C'mon, we should eat. I had one of the best chefs in our kingdoms come over and make this especially for us," Inuyasha said as he dragged me to the table. We ate while talking about the things that happened during the week I was out. Surprisingly, a lot happened. Baby Kagome said her first word and started crawling, Sango started going out with Miroku, and Naraku proposed to Kikyou.

"It's amazing how much can happen in a week," I said as we walked over and sat on the grass. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and I gazed up at the stars. Suddenly, something happened. The stars began to change their alignment and spelled out: 'Will you marry me?' In shock, I snapped my head in Inuyasha's direction and saw him kneeling before me, a small red box in hand carrying a diamond ring.

**Normal POV**

Kikyou gave the Star Demon a high five and the creature. With a triumphant smile, the two ran off to the palace.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha whispered and the princess smiled. She looked from his amber eyes to the ring and then back to his eyes.

"You read the parchment, too?" The ebony haired princess asked as she looked back up at the sky and watched as the stars returned to their original order. The half-demon nodded and the princess turned her gaze to him. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She exclaimed and hugged her prince. Inuyasha smiled and slowly slipped the diamond ring into her awaiting finger.

"Kagome, why did you reject me at the volcano?" The prince asked, truly curious.

"Because I'm not looking for a heat of the moment proposal, beside, you were engaged to someone else. Inuyasha, I love you, but I love you because your true to your word. Also, I'm a girl, and girls like a romantic and planned out proposal like this one. I read over the parchment. It says that you are no longer are engaged to Kikyou and that we're the exception to the rule that we must marry someone of equal power. You fulfilled the two tasks that were all I desired to say yes, so how could I refuse this time?" Kagome questioned and the prince chuckled.

"Your are one strange princess," he commented.

"That's why you love me!" The girl exclaimed. The two packed up their stuff and headed back home, Kagome clinging to his arm the entire way.

"We're home!" Inuyasha announced as they entered the palace. Izayoi and the others ran into the living room, unable to take the suspense.

"So? What was your answer?" Amy asked, her voice full of cheer.

"No," Kagome lied and everyone stiffened. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head at her. "Kill joy," he murmured under her breath. "What is wrong with you people? Of course I said yes!" She exclaimed and a roar of cheer erupted in the room as everyone congratulated the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, everyone. The next chater brings the end to our little story. It was fun while it lasted, right? Don't worry. I did promise you guys an after chapter, didn't I? So, look forward to that, too!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Normal POV**

Kagome took a deep breath. It was her wedding day and she was freaking out! Rin frowned and walked out of the room to go get the dress and heals for Kagome. Kikyou sat on the small couch in Kagome's room.

"We have to head to the church, Kagome." Kikyou noted and Kagome groaned, not wanting to move from her spot on the chair. "Kagome, don't be like that! Inuyasha is waiting for you at that church, waiting to see the love of his life walk down the aisle to marry him in a eternal oath under God." She continued and Kagome snapped her head in Kikyou direction and glared.

"Stop trying to sound like a damn preacher and go get your stupid dress." Kagome snapped and Kikyou obeyed, leaving the princess alone in the room Amy, Izayoi, and Sango were downstairs, not wanting to deal with a bride who had cold feet. Still, Sango was Kagome's Maid of Honor, so she was going to get that stubborn princess out of bed.

"Kagome!" Sango called as she walked toward the room and then kicked the door open. Kagome jumped in shock and stared at the girl. "Get your royal ass off of that stupid chair stump. You did almost everything possible to marry Inuyasha, and now that your going to, you get nervous? I know everyone does, but not Kagome Higurashi! For goodness sake, you're a nutcase. Your usually the one up and ready for the stuff that some people find outrageous. Inuyasha isn't the only person waiting, your little Ai is too! Get up and get moving, your high - stupid - ness! You are always ready for the extreme, hell, you jumped into an active volcano! Stop being such a freaking party pooper and get your butt to that church where yo man is waiting for you!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome just couldn't help it, she burst into a roar of hysterical laughter and Sango joined in. Well, you could always count on Sango when you were in need of a laughable pep talk.

"Okay, I get it. I'll grab my make-up bag and meet you guys downstairs." Kagome assured her and Sango smiled and walked out. With a huge grin, Kagome grabbed her make-up bag and hair products. After taking a few deep breaths, Kagome ran downstairs and stopped in front of everyone. "Well hurry up! Let's move it, people. I got a wedding to go to." Kagome said with a smile. Everyone laughed and walked out, heading toward the carriage. Sango carried her dress and heals, Rin carried her own dress and heals, Kikyou also carried her dress and heals, and Izayoi carried Kagome's dress while Amy carried her heals.

"Happy?" Rin asked.

"Ecstatic," Kagome replied and Rin smiled. "Rin, how did you meet Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, curious.

"My village was attacked by some savage demons and I was weak in will. I gave up and was about to let myself just die when Sesshomaru appeared out of the blue and slaughtered them all with just the movement of his hand. Still in shock, I stood there and didn't even move an inch as I gazed up at him. Sesshomaru wasn't menacing at all as he looked down upon me, no, his eyes were soft. At the time, I didn't now whether I was frozen because of my fear of what had just happened or just hypnotized by the captivating gaze of my savior. Now, I know it was his eyes that tied me to my spot at that moment. Sesshomaru had told me life was worth living and that he'd be the one to give my life a purpose. I gladly took his hand and we became inseparable ever since." Rin explained with a giggle. Kagome frowned and looked away. Sure, Rin looked happy, but she saw her entire village get slaughtered, so she was probably dieing on the inside. "Your wrong," Rin suddenly announced and Kagome turned to her. "I'm not suffering. I'm not a piece of history, I am a fragment of the present. I'm not going to cry over spilled milk, so don't count me out just yet. I'm happy, Kagome. Really happy." She continued and Kagome blinked.

"I'm glad, Rin." She replied with a tender smile.

"We're here." Izayoi announced. Suddenly, all the fear Kagome once had disappeared completely. It was as if, the feeling of Inuyasha's presence was her medicine. She could feel his aura wrapping all around her with love and tranquility. A warm feeling that could never be replaced.

"Alright then, lets go." Kagome said and they walked into the back room of the church where they would change. The only thing ,now, running through Kagome's mind was walking down aisle and marrying the man she loved. It would be a dream come true on both their parts, would it not?

**Kagome's POV**

I gazed at myself in the mirror and smiled. My hair was pulled back into a single pony-tail and curled, a crown lay upon my head with an attached veil, and the eyeliner on my eyes gave them an almost hazel color. In truth, I never looked more beautiful in my life. So what if I think of myself as beautiful. I can because it means I don't have a low self-esteem and am content with how I look. Well, anyway, I love my wedding dress more than any dress I had ever saw or wore. It was a white gown that flowed down gently the floor, was tight around my breasts and lose all around, the top part of her dress that was tight and the end of the dress had a lace pattern running around them, and the dress was a soft silk. Also, my heals were beautiful too! I felt like the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, meaning, I felt breath taking.

"Alright, Kagome, the music started, we're going first." Rin said and I nodded. So, I was finally getting married, huh? Who'd a thought? With a deep breath, I walked out to my spot and watched with a smile as my bride's maids got to their places.

"C'mon, Kagome, move." I whispered to myself, trying to get my legs to move forward. I couldn't though, I was frozen in place. I looked at the people before me and froze at the sight of Inuyasha. In truth, I paled in comparison to him. He was absolutely beautiful and I never felt more happy in my life. Instinctively, my feet began to move on their own. Slowly and at practiced pace, I approached the love of my life and father of my daughter. Actually, the moment was only perfect because I could hear Ai's small giggles in the background. I could never ask for a more beautiful wedding. At last, I was at the alter and now right in front of the man I came this far for.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded. Both of us turned to the minister and the audience took their seats.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Kagome and Inuyasha as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to man?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I give her to marry the prince and love of her life." Father said. I looked back at him and smiled before turning to look back at the priest.

"As Kagome and Inuyasha take their vows today, we are given the honor to witness the joyous love of two families becoming a single one." He began and my heart picked up speed in joy. "A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Kagome and Inuyasha both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as our world looks forward to each new season of each and every year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

Trust and true friendship are essential requirements of a good marriage. Kagome and Inuyasha, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly _love_ another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you two are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched; for it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." He continued. We made a short prayer and then the priest continued from where he finished. "At this time, I'll ask you, Inuyasha, and you, Kagome, to face each other and take each other's hands. You will speak your vows while the exchange of your rings." He said and I grabbed Inuyasha warm hands in my own as I grabbed Inuyasha's ring from Sango, who had them on a silk pillow.

"Inuyasha, will you take Kagome to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today until forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The priest asked. I gazed up into Inuyasha's eyes and suddenly, we were the only two in this entire place. No one could ruin this moment for us.

"I do," Inuyasha answered. I smiled and felt my eyes begin to water in joy as Inuyasha slipped on my ring.

"Kagome, will you take Inuyasha to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today until forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The minister asked. I looked right into my Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"I do," I said and gently slid Inuyasha's ring into his awaiting finger.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said. I laughed as Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed me, binding us into eternity with a single kiss…

_The END _

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that's it. I'm finally done. 40 chapters complete. So, did you guys like it? The story, I mean. It wasn't the best, but it had promise. I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I want you all to know that I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far. Really! They rock! You guys rock! Haha! Well, it was fun while it lasted. Hope you guys read some of my other stories. Well, future Inuyasha ones. I take requests! :D <strong>

**Look forward to 'After Chapter' in Inuyasha's POV! I did promise it to your guys so its coming as fast as I can write!(:**


	41. After Chapter

**Inuyasha's POV**

A year had passed since I married Kagome. She was perfect, I mean, sure, we had our arguments, but it always worked out in the end. Her laugh, the way she flips her hair, and especially her smile are the things I love most about her. Actually, two months after we got married we went to see Sango and Miroku's wedding and Kikyou and Naraku's wedding. Having two wedding in one month was crazy. Still, it was worth it. The two weddings were amazing. Kikyou seemed to be enjoying her time with Naraku, but she still always put Kagome in check with me. Trust me, Kikyou can be scary now and again. As for Sango and Miroku's wedding, well, things got pretty crazy. That perverted monk kept touching almost all of the female guests, even Kagome, so Sango and I taught him a little lesson afterward.

"Inuyasha!" Someone called, pulling me from my current train of thought. I looked back from my papers and saw Miroku running my way. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want, stupid monk?" I shouted and Miroku scoffed. A little black set of hair bobbed next to him and I arched an eyebrow. "Uh, Sota?" I asked and the boy poked out his head with a stupid grin. _Perfect_. Sota had fallen for me over the year. He always acted like a damsel in distress to get me to save his ass. I was a half-demon prince, not a superhero.

"Inuyasha! We came to find you!" Sota announced. I nodded with a sigh and got up from my seat.

"Alright, so, what the hell you want?" I asked and Miroku glared at me. "What?" He rolled his eyes and I shrugged. "C'mon, you two. I have a really busy schedule." I complained while gesturing to my load of paper work and filled planner. I was about to become King of three Kingdoms, but I had to finish multiple tasks first to prove my worth.

"No, because your being rude." Miroku sneered. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Sota.

"Here," was all he said and I froze. Here? Holy shit! I quickly packed my stuff and ran for it with Sota and Miroku close behind.

"Jeez! Why'd you tell him, kid? He was being a total assho-!" Miroku started but I smacked him upside the head to shut him up and picked up the pace. "Inuyasha! We can't run as fast you!" Miroku cried. I stopped and turned to the two.

"Yea, well, I can't carry both of you!" I screamed. I could, but that would really slow me down and I couldn't afford to be later than what I already was. _Morons_.

"Then take Miroku! I can walk!" Sota announced. I looked at the kid and smirked. Within a second, he was on my back and I was running again. I could still here Miroku mumbling and whining in the back somewhere, but I honestly didn't give a damn. "Why'd you choose me?" Sota asked. I smirked.

"Because you defended that pervert. I like people who put others before themselves. Good job, kiddo." I said and winked back at him. I quickly darted passed the barrier Kagome had made to prevent intruders and ran through yet another one of my wife's barriers and entered Daisuke's kingdom. Everyone bowed as I darted passed them and finally came to a dead stop in front of the palace.

"She's upstairs," Sota noted and ran in ahead of me. I stood frozen in place as I looked up at the open balcony window. Kagome had left for a months trip to Kikyou's palace for business, so I hadn't seen her in weeks. Still, I know she will always be as beautiful as when I first met her. I ran up the stairs and into the palace.

"Inuyasha!" Amy called. I turned to her with a smile.

"Kagome?" I asked.

"Upstairs. She's been waiting for you, your highness." Amy said. I kissed her forehead, whispered a quick 'thank you', and ran up to Kagome's room, but not before stopping in front of the door. With a deep breath, I pushed open the door and found my wife on the bed with a small body in her arms wrapped in a powder blue blanket.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called at the sight of me, her eyes lighting up in the usual way they do when they land on me. I smiled back at her and froze. I had become trapped by her soft light brown eyes that always made my heart skip a beat. I tried with all my will to brake the connection, but I couldn't until I head a small cry emanate from my wife's arms. Kagome was the first to brake out eye contact and looked down. "Now, now. Don't cry." She whispered. I smiled and walked toward her and my new born son.

"Hey there. I'm Inuyasha, but you call me dad, got it?" I joked and the small boy laughed. Kagome giggled along with the baby as Rin walked in with Ai in her hands. I grabbed my stunning daughter and she giggled while tugging at my hair. I gazed down at my son. Unlike Ai, the boy had all my looks. He had white hair, amber eyes, and small little pup ears.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kagome asked while showing the baby to Ai. Ai giggled and nodded, her head bobbing around like a dolls.

"Named him yet?" I asked and Kagome shook her head. "Well, have you though of anything?" I questioned and she nodded.

"Recca Inuyasha!" She said with a grin. I chuckled and nodded.

"I love it," I whispered and leaned down and kissed her forehead, not feeling Ai slip out of my hands and crawl onto the bed.

"Uh, Inu." Kagome called. I pulled back to looked at her and she looked in another direction. I follower her gaze and found myself looking at Ai poking Recca's cheek. Sigh.

"Well, at least they get along." I noted and then was about to grab eye when she suddenly grabbed Recca's cheek. A bright pink light lit up Ai's hand and a purple light countered, sending Ai flying back. Luckily, I caught her before some real damage could be done.

"Wow, that's some power." Kagome commented. I nodded as Ai giggled. I set her back down and Recca began to glow purple. I watched in amazement as the purple light became a small purple flame and entered Recca's body. "So, guess this means Recca is a lot stronger than Ai and me." Kagome admitted and I tensed.

"Why me?" I cried and Kagome slapped my arm. I laughed and crawled under the blankets and laid next to her. "Thank you," I whispered in Kagome's ear. She looked up at me, her gentle gaze filled with confusion.

"For what, Inu?" She asked.

"For everything, Kag. For your love, for your trust, and for our family." I answered while gesturing to our two children. Ai grabbed Recca's hands in hers and the little baby boy giggled. Ai had two different colored eyes and Kagome's hair along with me eyes, while Recca was all me in appearance.

"Don't thank me," my wife said. I turned to her and she smiled and caressed my cheek with the palm of her hand. "I love you," she whispered and I put my hand over hers.

"I love you, too," I replied and then leaned down and kissed her. Yea, we were going to always have problems, but we would solve them together… as a family.


End file.
